


Burdens of Command

by Resoan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: Ryder is trying her damnedest to make the right choices as Pathfinder, but nothing is ever easy. Fortunately, she finds a kindred soul in Evfra, who understands her position better than anyone else. Their slow, grudging friendship evolves into something more as the events of ME:A unfold. Starts right at the mission to rescue the Moshae.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written for the Mass Effect Big Bang, and as such you'll find the artwork for it here: http://maxxiedemon.tumblr.com/post/164972830433/so-what-you-only-look-out-for-angara-i-have
> 
> Any and all feedback is incredibly encouraged and welcome, and please, if you have time, show some love to my amazing art partner above!

The choice to destroy the exaltation base had not been an easy one, even if her quick thinking had made it seem so. The Moshae, frail and weak from her captivity, had nodded approvingly, even if the taut lines around her eyes and lips had spoken volumes of all she knew she was leaving behind. Worst of all had been Jaal's presence there: actively bargaining and pleading for the lives of the Angaran prisoners and for those of the Resistance still within the base, but a few more lives seemed paltry in comparison to how many more might one day be exalted in a base left standing.

Even now, back on the Tempest, Ryder reeled from the betrayed expression Jaal had leveled in her direction. He'd aided the Moshae down to the Med Bay to see Lexi, and then once he'd been assured she would survive her ordeal without any lingering effects, he'd returned to the Tech Lab, refusing any who sought entry or attempted to contact him via omni-tool. It wouldn't have come as any shock if he decided to return to Aya permanently after this, despite knowing Ryder hadn't intentionally ignored his pleas to spite or harm him.

“ _You made a difficult decision when it needed to be made, Pathfinder_ ,” SAM attempted to console Ryder. “ _Your father would have understood, and I'm certain Jaal will as well, given time_.”

“I know.” In the admittedly-short time she'd known Jaal, a bond of camaraderie had formed between them, fueled by curiosity and perhaps even a spark of attraction, but in all likelihood, that was now gone. She could have argued that her decision would have been the same even if they’d lost human lives instead of angaran, but it wouldn't have changed anything.

“Ryder? We're on approach to Aya now,” Kallo's voice echoed through the comm channel on her omni-tool, and Ryder breathed in a little sharply before nodding.

“All right, thanks Kallo.” With that, Ryder stood from the desk in her quarters and headed towards the hallway, her gait slow and her head held just a bit low. It was anyone's guess the reception they would receive on Aya, and Moira grimaced as she slipped into the cargo bay. Gil glanced up from the railing before nodding at her with a slightly subdued smile; while he didn't work in the field, scuttlebutt had undoubtedly found its way to him down here.

“You all right, Ryder?” The engineer cocked an eyebrow at her as he pushed himself a little more upright against the railing. Moira's features softened slightly in response, though she never quite managed a smile.

“I'll let you know,” she answered grimly, Gil's lips twisting sympathetically. “For now, we just have to hope the Moshae's return can sway Aya's governor, and the leader of the Resistance.” She tried to sound confident despite the uncertainty, but she wasn't holding her breath for the leader of the Resistance, not with the report Jaal had likely sent in about what she'd done.

“Don't forget about the vault – it's the whole reason we came to Aya in the first place,” Peebee reminded half a second later, the asari planting a hand on her hip as she paused at Moira's side, her smile a touch uneven.

“I haven't forgotten,” Moira promised, jostling forward slightly as the Tempest settled on Aya's LZ and the ramp lowered to grant them access outside. “We _did_ just stumble across Aya, though, and the locals weren't exactly pleased about it...” Moira's voice trailed off as the Moshae and Jaal both appeared, the pair speaking in hushed tones before passing towards the lift.

“Let's go!” Peebee bounded over the railing and headed for the rest of the crew, now assembled and waiting perhaps a bit impatiently for the Moshae to lead the way. Her time aboard the Tempest had been spent almost wholly in the Med Bay, attended by Lexi and an ever-fussing Jaal -- though, towards the end, she'd begun to creep away right under Lexi's nose. She'd come across the Pathfinder's quarters as well as the galley, though it was perhaps for the better that she never made it past that single corridor – both for her own health and the still relatively rocky relationship between the angara and the Initiative.

“ _Wow_ ,” Peebee breathed once they stepped outside, her eyes roaming across the structures in the distance.

“Holy shit. Look at this place!” Liam was the next to pipe in, and Moira grinned at his enthusiasm. When she noticed that the Moshae had already been greeted and was embracing the governor, however, Moira's pace decidedly picked up.

“Pathfinder,” Paaran addressed her formally, yet with a certain warmth in her tone. “You have my thanks, and the thanks of all angara, for helping to rescue our dear Moshae.” The Moshae let out a quiet huff, likely from being spoken of as though she weren't present, and only then did Moira notice Evfra standing close as well, arms crossed and expression as unwelcoming as it first had been. She caught his gaze briefly, long enough to watch him incline his head in something of tacit thanks before the crowd finally began to dissolve, and her crew along with them.

“Come, Pathfinder. It is time you saw the vault.” Moira hadn't expected it to happen so soon, though she was in no place to turn down the Moshae's offer. The ride in the shuttle was quiet and short, and much to Moira's surprise, the vault on Aya wasn't filled with bots. The same, strange plants she'd seen in Eos' vault grew here under the same circumstances, but what was more interesting was the remnant console. The Moshae watched with a quiet, low gasp as streams of data and information filled the air between and around them.

“We saw a similar map on Eos,” Moira explained. “It's what led us here, but now...” Her voice trailed off as Aya's connection led to a strange shape, one the Moshae seemed to recognize.

“When I was on board the Archon's ship, I saw this same symbol! He called it Meridian, and kept demanding information, but I had never seen it before,” the Moshae informed Ryder, her tone awed as she gazed up at the hologram hovering over the remnant console.

“It...looks like the heart of the vault network, where all the paths converge.”

“I think you may be right, Pathfinder,” Moshae Sjefa murmured her agreement quietly, thoughtfully. “Whatever it is, we must find it before the Archon has the chance to do something horrible.” 

Moira nodded her agreement, and again, their shuttle ride back to Aya's city was quiet. This time, however, was more thoughtful and amicable. The Moshae seemed preoccupied with their new discovery even after they'd touched down again, though she did manage to shake herself free of her thoughts as they disembarked.

“I must speak with Evfra and Jaal at Resistance headquarters, Pathfinder. Please come when you have a moment.” The Moshae turned to her slowly before offering another grateful smile, and then she was on her way. For all that the Moshae's gratitude and approval relieved Moira, it did little to alleviate the leaden feeling in her belly whenever she looked at Jaal. She had driven him away before even getting to know him, and no matter how justified she felt in destroying the exaltation base, the feeling persisted. At the very least, it seemed their newfound alliance would hold, and Moira had to remind herself of that as she headed into Aya's city.

She could feel eyes on her wherever she went, but that wasn't so surprising; they were newcomers to Aya, to the entire Heleus Cluster, and it would take a little time for the angara to adjust to their new neighbors – especially as they roamed around a formerly angara only planet.

 _That's the one, the alien who rescued the Moshae_. It was whispered everywhere, almost too quietly to be heard, though Moira was relieved to hear it spoken in grateful, almost awed tones.

 _The headquarters of the Resistance should be just at the end of this walkway, Pathfinder_ , SAM's voice echoed across their private channel after Moira left Liam and Drack to their own devices in the _Tavetaan_.

“Got it.” It had been a brief, tense trek to the Resistance the last time, and Moira's mind had understandably been occupied with things other than memorizing Aya's sinuous paths. The foliage was gorgeous and alien and _huge_ , yet it paled in comparison to their angaran keepers; she might have asked for more information on the angaran species as a whole if she hadn't thought the question might earn herself a shot to the head.

Resistance HQ was buzzing when Moira finally found it, two of its guards standing out front, weapons in hand. She inclined her head at them as she walked up the stairs, anxiety gnawing away at her; it was here she would learn what rescuing the Moshae _really_ got the Initiative, and if the news was bad, she could already hear the disappointed, even angry lecture she'd receive from Nexus personnel for her trouble.

“You had _no right_ to keep it from me!” Moira could hear the Moshae's angry accusation from just inside the Resistance doorway, and she wondered if the woman was speaking to Evfra or Jaal – or maybe even both. The image of a mother Moshae scolding her two wayward children was an amusing one, and Moira fought to keep her smirk from growing as she approached Evfra's office.

“Moshae, _please_...” Evfra's voice, normally so chilly and matter-of-fact, was pleading and sorrowful. It was not something she'd expected to hear, least of all from the Resistance's leader, but as much as she might have wanted to press her ear to the door and eavesdrop, such was hardly the way to begin overtures for an alliance. And so Moira steeled herself before the opening the door and stepping inside, the conversation halting instantly.

“You will tell the Pathfinder all you know of my capture, Evfra,” she demanded, anger flashing across her face and hardening her eyes.

“You mean there's more to it than just the kett?” Moira wondered aloud, Evfra nearly flinching away from the question just as the Moshae crossed her arms and let out a knowing huff.

“A member of the Resistance facilitated the Moshae's capture,” Evfra answered in her stead, hands tucked behind his back tightly.

“ _What_?” Moira's eyes widened at the news. “Why?”

“Just the question I asked myself, with an unsatisfactory answer.” The Moshae's tone was crisp and clipped, almost cold, but Moira couldn't blame her reaction – not when the Resistance was supposed to save angara from the kett and one of its members had done the opposite to her.

“Vehn Terev is on Kadara, under lock and key by Sloane Kelly.” The name dripped off Evfra's lips as though it were a poison, his expression darkening. “ _Your_ people.” Moira flushed when his pointed words were aimed at her.

“The exiles aren't part of the Initiative anymore,” she tried to explain, but Evfra would have none of it.

“They are still your people, and they've taken over a previously-angaran port.”

“This isn't about the outlaws, Evfra,” the Moshae intervened, any confidence dissipating from Evfra's now-rigid posture with her harsh tone. “You've someone in Kadara port, don't you?”

“I had thought to send Jaal there now that his stint with the aliens has come to a close,” Evfra began, his look just as pointed as his words, though Moira wasn't quite as intimidated by it as before. It did, however, make her cheeks flush a light red despite herself.

“Jaal will not stay with the Pathfinder?” the Moshae asked, clearly caught off guard.

“He has requested otherwise, Moshae.” It was a plain, dull answer, and one that clearly did not sit well with the Moshae.

“I know he is one of your best, Evfra, but I think it...prudent for him to remain on-board the Tempest. Allow me to speak with him – but do not think _our_ conversation is finished.” Evfra nodded miserably at her before looking back to Moira, his strength returning.

“Pathfinder, the Resistance has a contact on Kadara. If you find him, he can aid you in getting to Vehn. It is likely he will have information on the kett, if you can coax it from him.” Evfra's expression was clearly doubtful, though the Moshae nodded thoughtfully at the plan.

“Perhaps it will help you find a way onto the Archon's ship,” Moshae Sjefa added. “For now, I will speak to Jaal. If you will both excuse me. I will return later, Evfra.” Her look was every bit as pointed as one of his own, and Moira was surprised to hear him sigh once she was out of earshot.

“She's really upset,” Moira murmured, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“It is no concern of yours,” Evfra answered stonily, his piercing gaze returning.

“Maybe not, but I _did_ just aid in her rescue,” Moira pointed out with a halfhearted shrug. As much as she wanted to know more, she didn't want to push relations just yet – not at such a critical juncture.

“And I suppose you'll hang that over my head whenever you please.” His tone was displeased, grumpy even, though it lacked a certain bite she had come to expect from Evfra.

“Hey, I'm just trying to help-”

“We don't _need_ your help.” That had _clearly_ touched a nerve, and Moira's lips pursed as she forced in a breath between her slightly-clenched teeth.

“ _Fine_. You may not need it, but you have it anyway. _Use_ it, Evfra. I want our alliance to work, for both of us – er, for both of our peoples, I mean.” If the angara had had eyebrows, Moira would have sworn he was raising one at her, either grudgingly amused by her turn of phrase or dumbfounded that a Pathfinder – a representative for her species – could be so stupid.

“The contact on Kadara is called Shena. He'll be waiting for you at Kralla's Song.” The finality in his tone made it abundantly clear he was finished speaking to her, and Moira simply nodded before heading for the door. It was tempting to pause in the doorway, to turn around and toss something silly over her shoulder just to see his reaction, though Moira thought better of it and headed back to the LZ.

Moshae Sjefa and Jaal were standing at docking control, seemingly waiting, and Moira sighed as she watched them; it was obvious to any onlookers that Jaal did not wish to go. “It'll be all right, Ryder. He'll come around.” Moira glanced up at Vetra with a half-smile, though she wasn't holding her breath on that.

“Would you 'come around' if someone had just killed dozens of turians?” Moira asked with a raised eyebrow, green eyes sympathetic if disbelieving.

The turian sighed at the question. “Probably not, but you also saved a bunch of angara from being turned into kett. He has to know that, even if a few Resistance were caught in the cross-hairs.”

“C'mon. The kett aren't going to kill themselves.” That drew a laugh from Vetra, and she patted Moira on the shoulder before the pair headed towards Jaal and the Moshae.

“Ahh, Pathfinder! I'm pleased to report Jaal will accompany you across angaran space, officially as a liaison from the Resistance and the angaran people.” The Moshae smiled gently at this, though Jaal was sullen, his lips tight.

“It's an honor, truly.” Moira tried to smile at him, to catch his eyes, but he flinched away – as though the sight of her brought back the memory of angara dying in the kett base at her command.

“Good luck, Pathfinder. May the Stars guide your way.” Moira waved to the Moshae from the ramp, and just as before, Jaal disappeared into the Tech Lab as the Tempest lifted off from Aya, and Kallo set the nav point for Kadara Port.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip from Aya to Kadara would not be a short one, even traveling at FTL, but Kallo assured Moira they'd be there within three days, give or take a few hours. The downtime would have normally been welcome after all that had just happened on Aya and Voeld, but it gave Moira time to think, and the more she thought, the more maudlin she became. It was second nature to appear confident, to be rational and make difficult choices – had had it drilled into her by her father and then her own military service. It made her seem cold and calculating at times, holding in her emotions, but with Scott still comatose in the Hyperion's med bay, the list of people to help talk her through it was dismally short.

There was always Lexi, someone who appeared just as rational but deep down cared just as much, but she lacked the familiarity that made Moira comfortable enough to let her guard down and talk plainly. She was sure most of the crew would have happily listened, but it somehow felt like imposing – a captain's influence making the crew uncertain whether they were allowed to decline. And so Moira lingered in her quarters, the Pathfinder leaning against the couch's armrest listlessly.

 _Pathfinder_. SAM startled Moira through their personal channel, and Moira could almost feel the AI frown before apologizing. _I did not intend to startle you, but the Resistance leader, Evfra de Tershaav, is attempting to contact the Tempest_.

“That's weird,” Moira remarked aloud, eyebrows furrowing. “Do you know why?”

 _I do not, though he is contacting you via omni-tool. I assume he intends to speak to you privately_. Again, Moira was struck by how odd the situation was, though managed a shrug before settling her feet on the floor.

“Thanks, SAM. I'll take it from here.” Clearing her throat, Moira sat up a little straighter before deciding to stand, her left arm crooked as her omni-tool glowed to life. “This is Ryder,” she answered, tone just as stiff as her spine. “Is something wrong, Evfra? I wasn't expecting to be contacted again so soon...”

“Perhaps something from our last encounter stuck, Pathfinder,” Evfra replied, his tone low yet still holding remnants of sarcasm. “I know you've been to Voeld already, and I am grateful for your aid in rescuing the Moshae...”

“But?” Moira had heard enough introductions like his to know where it was leading – he wanted something else from her. She could hear him sigh over the comm link before he spoke again.

“You saw the kett base on Voeld? It organizes all kett movements in the sector and on the planet, and the Resistance has been unable to breach it. We're already stretched thin across the planet as it is; I can't justify the risk by sending more if it leaves the base or daar defenses weak.” His consternation was apparent, though for once, it was not directed at her. The thought made her smile, and she was suddenly relieved they were not standing in the same room where he would dissect every minute expression she made with a critical eye and dour frown.

“I _was_ on my way to Kadara,” Moira reminded him. They would need to speak to Vehn Terev, to see if he knew how to find the Archon's flagship, and Moira couldn't say she enjoyed the freezing temperatures Voeld offered... “But if you think it's that important, there's still time for me to change destinations.” The quiet sigh she heard from the other end was one of relief, and her smile returned to hear it; Voeld was the center of the Resistance's fight against the kett, but it was also personally important to Evfra for some reason. Perhaps Jaal might know...if he cared to share such information with her.

“I can also keep an eye out for potential recruits, if you think they might listen to an alien,” Moira offered a few seconds later. She'd known the Resistance was stretched thin, but she hadn't realized the extent of it.

“I suppose it can't hurt, but make no mistake, Pathfinder, I take no pleasure in asking for your help, but I will do what must be done. Commander Xo Teel has informed me that Buxil from Techiix has data that is vital to infiltrating the kett base. Stars guide you.” The comm link abruptly closed, and Moira's arm dropped as she shook her head – he was just as brusque as ever, though, admittedly, he did have an entire Resistance to run and organize.

She stepped out of her quarters mere moments later, climbing up the ladder and heading for the bridge. “Kallo, I need you to make a change to our destination – we're heading for Voeld again before going to Kadara.”

“Understood. We should be there within a few hours; it's a good thing you let me know now, or we would've overshot it by a rather large margin.”

“Thanks, Kallo. Urgent request from angara command – you understand,” Moira replied with something of a rakish grin, Suvi's chuckles not quite caught by the hand cupped over her mouth.

“Yes, yes. Now let me focus! I was up all hours last night, trying to fix Gil's so-called 'repairs'.” Moira had no doubts Kallo would have used air quotations if he weren't busy inputting their new nav point into the computer.

“Suvi, just make sure he doesn't fall asleep at the console,” Moira teased, earning a few more squeals from the Tempest's science officer while Kallo sighed.

“I'll do my best, Pathfinder.”

Moira's smile lingered for several seconds as she headed away from the bridge and down the hallway; she offered Liam a brief wave as he leaned across the research console, datapad in hand, before turning towards the tech lab. The door opened with a quiet _whoosh_ and Jaal looked up as it did, the angara poised over his modified kett rifle, now in pieces on the workbench

“Evfra contacted me a little bit ago,” Moira began, the name drawing Jaal's attention more firmly. “He asked us to destroy the kett base on Voeld before heading to Kadara, and I told him we'd have a go at it.”

“It will help the Resistance a great deal to have the kett scrambling on Voeld,” Jaal agreed, his gaze falling back to the pieces of his gun. “I am glad we're assisting them. You intend to take me with you, yes?” His tone was earnest for just a moment, his eyes honed on hers, and Moira smiled softly in turn.

“I didn't think you'd want to go,” Moira offered lightly, trying to make it incredibly apparent she wasn't trying to offend him. “Not after the last mission on Voeld...” Moira took a few steps off to the side before leaning against one of the many consoles, the tips of her fingers curling underneath the smooth edge.

Jaal glanced away at the reminder. “I will not lie to you, Ryder. I am still...not entirely comfortable with what happened, but I know you were only trying to help.” The pain in his voice made Moira feel slightly hollow, a dull aching in her chest, but it did not remain long. “I wish to help my people as best I can: it's why I remained on the Tempest, and why I wish to go with you to Voeld.”

“All right, Jaal. Kallo says we should be at Voeld in a few hours.”

“I will be ready, Ryder.” There was steel in his voice Moira had never heard before, but when she looked back at him, his focus was solely on his rifle – there was no room for distraction or error. The corner of her lips tugged upwards as she left him to his own devices; as bad as things had gotten between them, she was pleased they could still speak without tension. Or, at least, very much tension.

Moira headed back to her own quarters as she brought up an open comm channel. “Hey, Vetra? I know you hate the cold, but there's a kett base that needs to go...”

–

The Resistance had been nothing short of helpful, but even as Moira drove the Nomad up the snowy slopes towards the kett base, she had to wonder how her actions had affected the organization's members. Were they upset with her? Pleased? It was hard to tell. Fortunately, a yelped _Ryder_ brought her from her reverie as she pulled hard on the steering wheel and away from a rather steep incline; the Nomad probably could have handled the drop, but Jaal and Vetra seemed to disagree.

“I swear you do that just to see if we're paying attention,” Vetra mumbled, Jaal humming his agreement.

“Sorry. Distracted.”

“If you're that distracted, maybe I should drive, Pathfinder,” Vetra replied a touch pointedly, though the Nomad came to a halt not long after.

“This is the cave,” Moira informed them, the redhead steeling herself for the bitter cold the second the Nomad's door opened. _I've gotta find that vault_ , Moira resolved as she reached for her assault rifle and led her team into the kett's back door. Their heating pylons were invaluable as the team pressed in further, though it wasn't long before they reached the barrier and had to pause.

“Buxil? We're at the shields now. Please tell me you've cracked the code.” Moira shivered as she tightened her jaw in an effort to keep it from chattering, both Jaal and Vetra turned away from her to keep an eye on the perimeter. The last thing they needed were kett reinforcements on them the moment the shields rolled away for them to enter.

“You have perfect timing, Pathfinder. Sending you the data now.”

“I am analyzing it now, Pathfinder,” SAM intoned. “It should take only a moment.”

“Good, otherwise you're going to have popsicles instead of an infiltration team.” Vetra disliked the cold as much as Moira did – probably even more, but Jaal seemed almost in his element. Perhaps because he was: working for the Resistance, infiltrating a base even in below-freezing temperatures and a hefty amount of snowfall.

“Security code discovered. The shields should be down now, Pathfinder.”

“Thanks, SAM! Let's go.”

–

“I can't believe you did it, Pathfinder. The Resistance has tried for months to take down the base – you make it look effortless!” Buxil had arrived within an hour after the base had been disabled, and now stood on one of its many shuttle platforms, her information sphere glowing as she spoke.

“Ah, well, we had a lot of help,” Moira answered, cheeks flushed from more than simply the cold. “We couldn't have made it inside without you breaking the code, or without Niilj getting the information in the first place, even if he _did_ manage to get himself captured in the process.”

“I'm sure the Commander would like to thank you in person, if you returned to our main base,” Buxil continued.

“We need to check on a few things before heading that way, but we'll make sure and stop in,” Moira promised, Buxil nodding.

“Thank you again, Ryder. This was an important victory over the kett; who knows how much we'll learn!”

Moira nodded one, final time at Buxil before stepping away, Vetra and Jaal exchanging a look. “More to do? Haven't we frozen our asses off enough for one day?”

“I want to find the monoliths and the vault, reset it so maybe it's not so insanely cold next time we come.” Moira's words seemed to give Vetra pause, the turian's head tilting slightly to consider.

“While we angara have adapted to the weather, I'm certain there are those who would appreciate our efforts in stabilizing the temperature and weather patterns,” Jaal added, gaze lifted skyward as though actively envisioning what Voeld might look like with a working remnant vault to aid in its recovery.

“Sounds like we're all agreed, but if you're really that cold, I'm sure Drack would love your seat in the Nomad, Vetra,” Moira teased gently, smile crooked.

“That old man? He'd complain about his bones aching from the cold within a minute of landfall,” Vetra returned with a quiet chuckle, Jaal's laughter hiding it easily.

“Come on. We can give Peebee all the details once we're back on the Tempest, and make her wish she'd come in the first place.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought resetting the vault would've thawed this ice cube at least a little bit,” Vetra groaned.

“Hey, at least it isn't a blizzard anymore,” Moira replied. In point of fact, the howling winds and white-out snowfall had given way to a clear sky on Voeld, beautiful veridian lights dancing in-atmosphere. Watching the lights dance proved almost hypnotic, though the cold ensured no one would be dazed long enough to suffer any ill effects. “Let's go. SAM says viability's up enough to settle an outpost, assuming the angara don't mind some company.”

“After dismantling the kett base and resetting the vault, I doubt they would deny such a request, especially since your people would help keep the kett off Voeld,” Jaal added helpfully. Moira's lips twisted into a half-smile as Vetra let out a quiet, annoyed huff.

“And if anyone even agrees to come live here,” Vetra muttered under her breath. At the very least Voeld would provide ice and water for the colonists on Eos and the Nexus, and that was good for all involved.

“They'll come.” Moira sounded far more reassuring than she felt, and the conversation mellowed into silence as she followed SAM's nav point to the future outpost site. Almost as if on cue, SAM alerted Ryder to an incoming communication.

“The Resistance Commander is hailing you, Pathfinder. Shall I patch her through?”

“Go ahead, SAM.”

“Pathfinder, I assume we have you to thank for the temperature increases,” Commander Xo Teel began, though her voice quickly became wry. “And for the kett _decreases_.”

“Your people helped with the latter, but yes, we reset the vault. Temperature readings should continue to rise, though it'll probably be slow-going until Voeld's ice age is over.” Perhaps it was dishonest not to mention the Initiative's interest in creating an outpost on Voeld, but just as Moira's worry began to take a foothold inside of her, the Commander of the Resistance beat her to the punch.

“I can't claim to know what Aya will say about it, Pathfinder, but you've proven yourself to me and to the Resistance here. We'd be honored to have your Initiative set up an outpost on the planet, if you're still looking for sites and resources, and maybe even some angaran allies.” Xo Teel was no-nonsense, and given her position, it made sense; still, it was nice to have permission and an open invitation before deciding to move in.

“I appreciate the offer, Commander. SAM's already designated a prime location for an Initiative outpost – sending you the coordinates now.”

“Very good, Pathfinder. I'll forward your information to Evfra; I'm sure he'll want to speak to you once this outpost is settled.” Just hearing his name was enough to make Moira's heart skip a beat, though she recovered quickly and thanked the Commander before disconnecting the call.

“What do you think Evfra's take on this'll be, Jaal?” Moira chanced a glance over her shoulder at the angara who sat at Vetra's side.

“He will of course be wary, but that is Evfra's way,” Jaal began with a chuckle. “I think he will welcome the aid, and will trust in the Resistance to take care of you if your intentions turn more hostile.” Moira grimaced to hear it, though wasn't surprised by it; Evfra was a pragmatic man, and he'd use all the tools at his disposal to help the cause or kill kett.

“Jaal, you know we'd never-”

“ _I_ do, but I'm not entirely certain Evfra does, not yet. Give him more time.”

–

Moira and her team remained on Voeld for the better part of the week once the Nexus had been signaled and shuttles dispatched. The setup was completed rather swiftly, all things considered, and the majority of the colonists Moira had spoken to were almost eager to be on Voeld despite the cold. Vetra had muttered something grumpily under her breath at one particularly zealous colonist, though she'd mercifully not been heard.

“Pathfinder, it's good to meet you. I'm Priya Blake, the mayor of Taerve Uni.” The woman held out a hand to shake, and Moira offered a polite smile before pulling her hand back. Jaal nodded thoughtfully behind her, almost approvingly, though said nothing as Moira answered.

“Taerve Uni?”

“It's the name of our settlement. In Shelesh, it means 'forward together', hopefully a good omen of the Initiative working together with the angara.” Moira nodded in understanding, pleased to hear the Initiative was really making an effort with their new neighbors. Voeld would have been a hard enough world to inhabit without angering its natives. “Before you go, Pathfinder, Director Addison is waiting for an update; the comm link is just over there.” Priya gestured to a console before turning and focusing on one of the colonists who'd been waiting to speak to her.

“This'll be a fun conversation,” Moira sighed, a hand lifting to rake back through her tousled, auburn locks.

“At least she won't have much to complain about,” Vetra added with a shrug. “You did just get her a shiny new outpost, after all.”

Vetra had a point, but Addison was prickly at the best of times, and downright unpleasant and rude at her worst. The console hummed to life as Moira linked to the Nexus, Director Addison picking up on only the second ping – she had clearly been waiting for them.

“Pathfinder,” she greeted, tone clipped and pointedly polite, as was her wont. “We have another outpost thanks to your efforts, though Voeld would not have been my first choice.” A small wrinkle formed on Moira's brow at Addison's criticizing tone, yet she managed to grit her teeth before responding.

“I know it's cold, Director, but it has resources, and even some friendlies to help us against the kett.” Voeld was a victory, and Moira was quick to remind Addison of it.

“Ah, yes. I'm relieved the angara allowed us to settle on one of their planets – they _did_ agree to this prior to our arrival, correct?”

“Not to worry, Director. Proper protocol was followed, considering _I'm_ the one who wrote it.” That last bit was added under Moira's breath. “I'm surprised the Director of Colonial Affairs didn't come out personally to oversee everything,” she then added.

“I was needed here on the Nexus, Pathfinder, and I can honestly say I didn't care to freeze while construction was underway.” She paused then, as though uncertain whether she ought to say more, but eventually finished a few seconds later. “Good job, Pathfinder. Try not to freeze before finding us another viable planet. Addison out.”

Moira's eyes rolled as she cut the link and stepped away from the console with a heavy breath. “Always fun,” Moira muttered before turning to her two companions. “Ready to head back to the Tempest? There's still the Resistance contact on Kadara waiting for us, and finding a way to the Archon's ship.”

“Anything to get off Voeld,” Vetra commented dryly.

“It _has_ been some time since we've returned to the ship,” Jaal concurred, though it was easy to see the desire to stay in his eyes. He'd commented on liking Voeld when they'd been on their way to the kett base, and now that Moira had a proper look at it without blizzards or kett in her way...there _was_ a certain something to it. A cold beauty found only in the silent shadows of its snowy dunes or remnant structures. Moira would miss it here, but they were needed elsewhere.

“Then let's go. I can't even imagine how stir-crazy Kallo's been cooped up with Gil, or even Peebee for that matter...” Moira's voice trailed off as Vetra let out a quiet chuckle and the corners of Jaal's lips quirked upwards. “Tempest, we're coming back now. Be ready for lift-off in twenty.”

–

The entire crew seemed to assemble to greet them as they boarded the Tempest, save for Gil who'd fallen asleep in Engineering and Lexi who'd been holed up in the Med Bay ever since Moira and her team had recovered kett biological samples. “Good job, Ryder.” Cora had been the first to speak, her usually-nonchalant expression softened by her smile.

“Yeah! We needed another outpost, and you got us one. Way to go.” Liam was grinning, and Moira high-fived him as she walked past, eager to be out of her armor suit and into civilian clothes again. It had, after all, been almost a week – almost a week since a nice, hot shower, warm food that wasn't dried rations, and a real, comfortable bed with soft pillows instead of a cot with itchy blankets.

“There is new email at your private terminal, Pathfinder,” SAM reminded her, though Moira waved him off.

“It can wait, at least until I shower and change clothes.” The crew was dispersing already, Vetra long gone so she could warm up after freezing on Voeld and Kallo returning with Suvi to the flight deck.

_It seems you've also received a message from Commander de Tershaav, presumably concerning the destruction of the kett base and the placement of the Initiative's newest outpost._

Despite being an AI, SAM seemed able to discern that Moira looked forward to her messages from the Resistance leader, and she couldn't deny that her pulse sped just a little at the knowledge that one of his messages awaited her. It nearly made her want to skip her shower and head straight for her quarters, but she dragged herself into the bathroom anyway, the hot water making her sigh blissfully.

She lost all track of time as she stood under the hot spray, though she did eventually turn it off and dress, the tips of her short hair dripping slowly onto the scarf around her neck. Being clean was an incomparable feeling, and Moira smiled, self-satisfied, as she heads for her quarters and made a direct bee-line for her email console.

SAM hadn't been wrong – there was an influx of email waiting for her. Several from members of her crew who needed help finding something or someone, offering praise for her new outpost, some from Resistance members offering thanks for retrieving something or finding someone who'd gone missing. The one marked from Resistance Command caught her eye, though Moira bypassed it several times, her heart racing each time before she finally breathed in sharply and opened it.

_Pathfinder:_ __

__

> _Once again, you've exceeded my expectations. You have my sincere thanks in taking out the kett base, though there are many here who think you did it solely to be granted permission to settle an outpost on Voeld. The Moshae has combated these rumors to the best of her ability, but it's hard to say how successful she's been in stamping them out permanently. For the moment, they've been quelled – or their spreaders have returned to the shadows._
> 
> _Commander Xo Teel tells me you also dealt with a Scourge gem which had been keeping comms unreliable. Even some of my communications experts have mentioned an ease in contacting Voeld lately. I do not hand out unwarranted praise, Pathfinder, but I do appreciate your efforts on our behalf. We shouldn't require outside assistance in dealing with our own affairs, but I can hardly turn away such assistance when it brings back Resistance members unharmed or allows us to operate in the sector more effectively._
> 
> _Keep doing what you're doing, Pathfinder. And try not to get yourself killed._

For several seconds after reading and rereading his message, Moira simply stared at the console, her lips a small smile. His message was hardly more familiar than the first one from him she'd ever received, though it held a few more emotional mentions than before. His frustration was evident, as was his quiet resentment that he had to rely on an alien for help in the Resistance. For all that, though, he'd offered his thanks and appreciation, and that was a step in the right direction. Moira had to shake away the traitorous voice that added, _for getting to know him better_. This was political, plain and simple; what she personally desired did not matter, or so she told herself as she buried the thought.

“Pathfinder, you have an incoming call from Aya.” SAM's voice nearly startled her, and Moira inhaled deeply before accessing the comm link.

“This is Ryder.”

“It's Evfra.” Moira's eyes widened at the sound of his rough voice; she'd half-expected the Moshae, or perhaps even the governor or the curator from the repository. He'd already sent a message about Voeld, hadn't he? Part of her was curious as to his motive, and the other was simply grateful to hear his voice at all.

“I actually just got done reading your message. Did something else happen?” It was the only logical explanation; she and Evfra weren't 'friends', and did not share anything but a working, professional relationship. It followed that any contact from him would be about the kett, or yet more threats to the angara and the Initiative.

“It seems your involvement on Voeld has garnered some attention,” he informed her, his tone a curious mix of haughty, brusque, and concerned. “The Roekaar are on the move, Ryder, and I doubt they're after the Resistance.” Moira grimaced at the news, though it shouldn't have been surprising. An alien doing a job that the Resistance should have? An Initiative outpost on a previously angaran-exclusive world? It practically screamed Roekaar, and Moira sorely and suddenly wished she knew more about them.

“What can you tell me? Do you know what they're doing, where they're going? Are they targeting something, or someone?”

“Nothing more than I already have,” Evfra answered flatly, and Moira could almost see his eyes narrow and his arms tighten across his chest in her mind's eye. “We've simply heard a lot of comm chatter, seen more vessel movement in angaran space that is verified as non-kett... It all points to the Roekaar, especially after Voeld. If you want specifics, ask Jaal. He has more knowledge of the Roekaar than I do.”

“Thanks, Evfra. I appreciate the warning.”

“Don't get used to it, Ryder. Jaal is on board your ship, and I doubt the Roekaar distinguish between aliens and the angara who _help_ them.” Evfra's tone suddenly turned sharp, and Moira winced as though it cut through her skin. Just when she thought there might have been the slightest thawing between them, there was the wall of ice she was used to – it was worse than Voeld.

“Right. Well then, I won't keep you.” He offered nothing more before the line disconnected, and Moira belatedly realized she'd have to have an in-depth conversation with Jaal about the Roekaar. “Well, this'll be fun,” she whined aloud, lazily pushing herself from her chair before heading past the crew quarters and med bay to engineering.

Gil was hunched over some new parts they'd recently gotten from the Nexus, and Jaal seemed to be checking something on his information sphere on the opposite ledge, his eyes narrowed as he focused. “Hey, Jaal! Got a minute? I need to ask you about something.”

“Of course, Ryder. What do you need?”

“I need to know about the Roekaar – who they are, what they do, _anything_ you know that could be helpful.” She'd decided the best course of action was to be blunt and to the point; what would it help if she engaged in small talk before getting to the heart of the matter?

Jaal's expression noticeably darkened at the mention of the Roekaar, and he turned to Moira with his full attention, posture just a little rigid. “The Roekaar... _hate_ aliens,” he began, though she knew that already. “Their hatred of the kett is understandable, but their leader, Akksul, denounces the Initiative species as equal to the kett – or perhaps, worse.” _That_ was a blow, and Jaal offered her a small yet reassuring smile in response to the step back she'd taken.

“Akksul and I...we have a history. We both studied under the Moshae together, but he was the better student.”

The corners of Moira's lips tugged upwards. “Did she kick you out?” Moira blurted out the question despite herself, and Jaal laughed a full-bellied laugh.

“It was not quite so dramatic, but yes. I suppose she did. But Akksul...he was captured by the kett, kept in a labor camp for an entire year. Still, he managed to free himself and others, but once he returned... well, it was obvious his captivity had done things to him. His hatred of the kett consumed him until your Initiative appeared.”

“If Akksul hated the kett so much, why didn't he join the Resistance, at least before we arrived?”

Jaal's lips pulled into a thin line, a hand lifting to idly stroke down a neck flap. “Akksul was never one to take orders from anyone,” he answered tightly. “And so he formed the Roekaar, to spew his vitriol and indoctrinate his followers into fanatics.” His hand had returned to his side, but it had tightened into a fist as he spoke of the Roekaar. “We have not seen Roekaar in a while, not since Havarl. Why do you ask about them?” His gaze was curious, and Moira's eyes dropped as she wrung her hands.

“Well, Evfra contacted me a little bit ago. Apparently all we did on Voeld stirred up the Roekaar. It's not surprising, but aside from _knowing_ they're up to something, we don't know what their plan is or where they're going. So for now, just keep an ear to the ground?” Moira offered with a helpless shrug, though Jaal's brows had furrowed before she finished.

“What is an... _eer_?” Jaal asked, though the question made Moira want to laugh. She settled instead for sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to keep from doing so, though she pointed to the fleshy, auditory extremity in answer to his question. “Aah. An idiom. I see.”

“Thanks for telling me about the Roekaar, Jaal. I know it can't have been easy.” He nodded at her, sadness prevalent in his eyes and the slight frown on his lips.

–

It took only a few days to reach Kadara from Voeld, and Moira couldn't decide how she felt about the port when the Tempest finally landed. That changed the moment she stepped off the docks and into the pseudo-city, only to see a group of Outcasts beating someone for not paying 'protection fees'. Moira frowned, half-tempted to pick a fight and save the citizen, though she was already on thin ice with this Sloane Kelly. So, with a sympathetic frown and a quiet sigh, Moira stepped past the spectacle and headed for Outcast headquarters – now very aware why Evfra had forsaken this place in favor of Voeld from the one instance she'd walked in uninvited and unanticipated.

Still, she could do real good here, _and_ help the angara who'd been trod underfoot by Sloane and the exiles. It was a win-win all around.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh, I can't believe it can smell even worse down here.” Peebee held her nose as she spoke. “Please tell me it won't be this bad in the Nomad, Ryder.” Her gaze was firmly on Moira now, her tone pleading.

“I guess we'll find out.” Moira didn't like the smell any more than Peebee did, but unless they found the monoliths and the vault, Kadara was going to smell like rotten eggs. “For now, we need to find that transponder. We'll have to come back and fix everything else later.” Peebee frowned but nodded with a quiet sigh. Cora had been thoughtfully silent for the most part, most likely enduring Kadara without complaint as she tended to with everything else.

“You sure you don't want me to drive, Ryder?” Cora offered, though Moira knew her offer had been made for more than simply...altruistic purposes. Cora had already mentioned her thoughts on Moira's driving before, and it was sincerely doubtful her opinion had changed since Eos.

“Nope,” Moira replied, emphasizing the _pop_ her lips made in so doing. Peebee giggled under her breath when Cora sat back in her seat with an exasperated sound, though made no other protest. “Hey, at least there aren't cliffs to fall off of here,” Moira tried to reassure as the Nomad began its long trek towards Vehn's nav point.

“Right. Only pools of sulfurous water that'll boil us alive.” Moira decidedly refused to acknowledge the rather sullen answer Cora gave, and aside from Peebee's _ooh_ ing and _ahh_ ing at the admittedly picturesque sites they passed, the conversation dissipated.

“Pathfinder, the settlement ahead has named itself 'Charybdis Point'. Vehn Terev claimed to have buried the kett transponder here; Reyes Vidal also mentioned that another murder occurred near here, if you are inclined to investigate,” SAM informed the party helpfully, though Peebee groaned at the thought of having to hold her nose again once the doors to the Nomad opened.

“If Reyes thinks Roekaar are involved, we should probably check it out,” Cora commented, climbing down from the Nomad and landing easily on her feet.

“Agreed. It might give us some clue as to why they're on Kadara, and if it has anything to do with Voeld.”

“We know _why_ they're on Kadara,” Peebee added. “It used to be angaran-run, and now the exiles have taken over. Aliens ruling an angaran port has gotta crawl under their skin. Maybe their presence here doesn't have anything to do with us, or you, Ryder.”

“You think it's a coincidence?” Cora's disbelief was easy to hear, one of her hands settling on the curve of her waist and an eyebrow arching upwards.

“It doesn't matter,” Moira answered for Peebee, catching Cora's gaze. “We need to stop them from murdering innocent people if they really are the ones behind the murders.”

As important as the transponder was, it would keep for a few more minutes – it wasn't as though Vehn had given its location away to everyone who'd come to his cell. “Let's go.” Peebee inclined her head sharply in affirmation, and Moira smiled as she led them to Reyes' nav point. The door of the building was still open, and Moira could smell the sharp, metallic scent of blood even before she saw it smeared across the floor – an accomplishment on Kadara, to be certain.

“Holy shit,” Peebee exclaimed with a blanch, her eyes averting from the face-down corpse as Cora's features fell.

“Poor guy. This wasn't a quick death; they wanted him to suffer,” Cora offered quietly, almost reverently.

“Correct,” SAM agreed. “The krogan's head plate has been peeled away, and evidence indicates this occurred before his death. It would also explain the copious amounts of blood on the floor.”

“His valuables are still here, not even his guns or rations taken,” Moira murmured, examining the footlockers and cabinets in the krogan's home. “Any of the other exiles would've been satisfied killing him and stealing what they could scrounge.”

“There are also traces of angaran DNA on the victim's body, Pathfinder.”

_I wonder_... Moira's thoughts trailed off as she narrowed her eyes, searching for the murder weapon on the off-chance it had been left behind. _Bingo!_ Just outside the front door was an angaran _firaan_ , covered in the krogan's blood and angaran DNA samples. “It looks like Reyes' hunch about the Roekaar was right.”

“Not necessarily, Pathfinder. It is not inconceivable that an exile could have stolen the _firaan_ from an angara to implicate them.” Moira bit her lip as Peebee and Cora reappeared from inside, Peebee inhaling deeply and thanking Kadara for not smelling like blood instead of rotten eggs.

“Ryder?” Cora tried to get her attention, though Moira held up a hand before taking a step back and activating her scanner.

“I detect footprints, Pathfinder. Several angara came through here recently.”

“Still think some exile stole the _firaan_ , SAM?” Moira asked perhaps a touch smugly, though the AI agreed with her assessment.

“Negative, Pathfinder. There has been no activity in this area since the angara left.”

Turning off the scanner, Moira heaved a quiet sigh. “Well, I think that's all we're going to find here. Time to find that transponder!”

“You should contact Mr. Vidal about your findings as well, Pathfinder,” SAM reminded her.

“I will, SAM. Just as soon as we get back to Kadara Port.”

The kett transponder turned out to be not all that far away, and finding it was a simple matter once Moira's scanner began to hone in on it. Hidden behind a few crates and with a liberal dusting of soil on top, Moira wiped it off and felt a burden lift from her shoulders. “One step closer to finding the Archon. Now to take it to Gil, see if he can pull a nav point from it.”

“What about the Roekaar?” It was Cora who asked, her concerned, almost mothering tone not lost on Moira.

“What about them?”

“Didn't you say Jaal knows their leader? Isn't there some way to get in contact, to stop him somehow? We can't just let them run amok – they've stolen supplies from the Resistance on Voeld, they've murdered people here on Kadara, they're _all over_ Havarl... They're not just going to stop, and I don't think asking nicely is going to do the trick.” Cora had a point, and Moira grimaced; pulling answers from Jaal about the Roekaar before had not been fun, but asking him to help in their demise? She knew he wasn't sympathetic to their cause in the slightest, but going against them was bold and perhaps even a little foolhardy.

“I guess it can't hurt to ask,” Moira finally conceded, though her belly felt leaden at the thought of having such a conversation with Jaal.

“Are we...leaving now? I mean, don't get me wrong. I'd prefer to be out here in the badlands over Kadara port proper any day, but I'm not about to miss the smell.” Peebee did nothing to hide her eagerness to leave, and Moira herself was antsy to get back to the Tempest, if only to find the Archon's ship.

“Yeah, I think we're done for now. Let's go.”

–

The first order of business once back on board the Tempest was to speak to Gil about getting the transponder back online – hopefully without broadcasting their signal to the kett or the Archon. He promised results given a little more time, and from the sounds of it as Moira stepped out of engineering, he and SAM were already putting their heads together. Once that was done, Moira headed towards her cabin to send Reyes a message confirming the Roekaar's involvement on Kadara. Jaal was standing nearby, however, leaning against the railing and presumably watching Cora work down below.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Moira's trajectory changed abruptly and she trotted over to their resident angara, Jaal noticing her approach and watching with a curious gaze. “Ryder,” he greeted with a friendly smile. “Do you need me for something? I can stop what I'm doing...”

“I do, actually,”Moira admitted, a hand lifting to rub idly at the side of her neck. “I don't know if you've heard, but while we were down in the badlands, we found out the Roekaar are responsible for the serial murders – killing aliens in defiance, and even some angara who are sympathetic.” Moira's expression fell as Jaal's smile faded, though it wasn't a surprise in the slightest. “I hate to ask, but is there any way to contact this Akksul? I know talking to him probably won't help all that much, but we have to start _somewhere_ and I'd rather not go with guns blazing if we can avoid it.”

Jaal was silent for several moments, his gaze roving about the interior of the ship before settling on a single spot just beyond Ryder's head. “There was...another whom Akksul helped to escape the kett,” he began slowly, deliberately, the very tip of his tongue glossing over his lips swiftly. “Thaldyr. To my knowledge, she is still on Havarl, and remains in contact with Akksul. For obvious reasons, she has aligned herself with him and with the Roekaar. She will know how to contact him, probably even does so directly.”

“And you think she'd help us?” Moira asked, an eyebrow lifted as her arms curled across her chest, her weight shifting onto her back foot.

“It will take convincing,” Jaal admitted. “But the only other who might know how to contact him is the Moshae, and I...do not wish to impose upon her, not so soon after we rescued her from the kett.”

“All right. I guess we're off to Havarl next, then.” Jaal inclined his head in understanding, though as Moira turned to leave she paused, lips tugging into a deep frown. “Jaal.” His name was an obvious precursor to whatever it was she had left to say, and Jaal's gaze fixed upon hers, unwavering, the seriousness of the moment not lost on him.

“Yes, Ryder?”

“The Resistance knows about the Roekaar, right?” Her question was pointed and heavy with implication, but he eventually nodded.

“Evfra is well aware of their existence, though has done nothing to hinder their movements,” Jaal informed her. “Before the arrival of your species, some in the Resistance even considered them allies against the kett.”

“It seems odd, considering. If they really hated the kett, they could've just joined the Resistance.” Moira wasn't buying it, and Jaal's smile pulled taut, conflicted and strained before he let out a low breath.

“They are foolhardy, radical, and lacking in discipline, but Evfra is...unwilling to discard tools that may aid the Resistance.”

“But they've _killed_ your people!” Moira exclaimed perhaps a touch too heatedly, her cheeks decidedly flushed and her nostrils flaring.

“It was not my decision to make, Ryder,” Jaal responded gently, one of his hands landing on her shoulder and squeezing gently. “I am uncertain if Evfra would listen, but perhaps you should tell him of the murders. It might be enough to change his opinion.” Jaal's tone alone told Moira that was a long shot, but Moira was too irritated to take any warning from him.

“Thanks, Jaal. I'll do _just_ that.”

The angara shook his head as Moira stomped away, his eyes trailing after her for only a few moments more before he promptly shook his head and returned to what he'd been doing before Moira had appeared.

_SAM, connect me to the Resistance. Evfra and I need to talk_ , Moira spoke through her private channel to SAM, her omni-tool glowing as the doors to her quarters opened and she stepped inside. Her email console was likely overflowing yet again after her arrival on Kadara, but they could wait until she was done.

_Contact initiated, Pathfinder. I am being informed that Evfra is unavailable; he is currently in a meeting, and will be occupied for at least the better part of the next hour_. Moira groaned aloud, irritated beyond words; it was tempting to patch herself through, to demand to speak to him, but Moira also recognized the importance of the Resistance's leader.

_Fine. But tell them to have Evfra contact me the second he's free._

_Understood, Pathfinder._

Letting her hand drop back to her side, Moira forced herself to take a long, slow inhale and subsequent exhale, the tension dissipating from her hunched shoulders as she slid into her chair. She couldn't even imagine what would've happened if she'd gotten through to Evfra, screaming like a banshee or a lunatic, and was suddenly very relieved to have a few moments to compose herself beforehand.

And in the meantime, Moira still had to let Reyes know about her findings. Her message was short and to the point, and once it was sent, she set into the mountain of messages waiting for her – most notable from Director Tann who was still unclear as to why she'd touched down on Kadara in the first place. No doubt he was concerned for the implications of a Pathfinder landing where the exiles ended up, as though it were some show of solidarity or an attempt to undermine the Initiative's authority.

It took _lengthy_ explanations and reassurances to Tann to get him to stop sending her messages questioning her authority and her intentions, but pointing out the two completely viable and still-functioning outposts had promptly shut him up. Moira even giggled when it took him longer to respond, her tactic having clearly caught him off guard.

She was almost completely finished sifting through them all by the time SAM spoke again. “We are being pinged by Aya, Pathfinder. It seems the Commander is finished with his meeting.” Moira could have sworn she heard sarcasm in SAM's voice, though instead reminded herself why she'd called Evfra in the first place.

“Thanks, SAM. Forward it to the comm room.”

“Right away, Ryder.” The change from Pathfinder to Ryder was a stark one: one that left Moira floundering for a moment as she'd planted her feet on the floor and headed for the door. Was being more casual SAM's way of setting her more at ease? Or maybe of showing his support? She shook the thought away as she headed up the ladder and then down the corridor, and as she passed both Vetra and Liam at the research console, she wondered just how many people would be listening in by the time she was finished.

If she weren't so impatient, she might have gone directly to Aya personally, but they needed to go to Havarl to find Jaal's contact, and Aya would waylay them longer than Moira was comfortable. Still, their conversation _needed_ to happen this way; she couldn't stomach a simple message or even a disembodied voice yelling at her from her omni-tool.

“Comm channel is open and waiting,” SAM spoke as she walked up the ramp, her anger from earlier dampening her trepidation. It was unlikely Evfra would be pleased, but at least she'd waited until his meeting was done – could only imagine his ire otherwise.

“We seem to be speaking a lot these days, Pathfinder. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that I have a Resistance to run, and you an Initiative to house.” His ever-present frown was back, as was his brusque tone, but Moira would not be cowed by either today.

“Just be glad I didn't interrupt your meeting to get a hold of you because, believe me, I was tempted,” Moira began, hands leaning onto the console as she stared across it at his holo. “So, do you want to explain to me why the Resistance has let the Roekaar run roughshod across Heleus? Oh, no! Wait! Let me rephrase that – _WHY_ have you let the Roekaar do whatever the hell they please?!”

“The Roekaar are not my primary concern,” came Evfra's response, tone low and dangerous. He didn't need to voice what it implied – that she had the audacity to question him, that she believed him utterly oblivious to their actions.

“That much is apparent.” It was a snipe, plain and simple, but quite suddenly Moira was very tired of worrying about stepping on toes. “They steal supplies from your own Resistance, they've _murdered_ at least a dozen on Kadara, and they're not even all of mine. Akksul is out of control, and you won't lift a finger to stop the chaos.”

“You're right. _I won't_. Not while the kett abduct our people on Voeld, _exalt_ them, hold them in labor camps! The Roekaar are a pest to be swatted when – _if_ – I've the time and patience, but _their_ primary targets are not angara.” Moira let out low, irritated groan, her jaw tight and her molars grinding.

“So, what? You only look out for angara?”

“I have never hidden that truth from you, Pathfinder,” Evfra informed her tersely, the angara lifting a hand to his forehead. “Your people have your Initiative – they have _you_. They don't require _my_ aid too.”

The anger abruptly drained from her face, surprise replacing it as well as a traitorous flutter in her chest. Was that...a compliment? From _Evfra_? “Are we finished here, Pathfinder? It's been a trying day, and other matters still require my full attention.”

She swallowed before nodding, lips parted as she let in a silent yet shuddering breath. “We'll speak again later,” Evfra stated flatly before disconnecting, though it was several moments before it dawned on her – _we'll speak again later_.

Her cheeks were burning again as she stepped away from the communications console and instead leaned her hips back against the railing, her hand cupped around her chin and mouth.

_Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

Moira didn't know how long she'd lingered in the meeting room after her conversation with Evfra; his final words had echoed in her ears until she could hear his inflection and tone perfectly. SAM had even prompted her at one point, wondering about her spike in heartbeat despite her lack of motion. Moira had physically flinched at the interruption, and muttered some vague excuse before telling SAM she was fine, just going over the finer details of her conversation.

Eventually she walked down the ramp and returned to her quarters. The Roekaar situation needed to be handled – had been the point of contacting Evfra in the first place after all – and Jaal had said Havarl would be the logical place to look for Thaldyr. It was a fair distance from Kadara, though, so Moira had ample time to do whatever needed doing on the Tempest. Most of her messages had been handled before dealing with Evfra, but a conversation with Suvi about added weight on board had Moira scanning every inch of the Tempest's interior for anomalies – an activity that had her watching walls and floors instead of her path and subsequently running into people who gave her curious looks or chuckled to see her lack of attention.

“Uh, Suvi? Something's been welded behind the bulkhead down here,” Moira spoke into her omni-tool.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It looks like some sort of mech?”

“Truly?” It was Kallo this time who answered, the salarian's tone thoughtful. “Come back to the bridge, Ryder. I'm pretty sure I know what that is.”

Moira glanced over at Vetra who was no doubt brokering more deals for the Nexus and the Tempest through her own personal network of contacts, though even the turian shrugged at the inquisitive expression on the Pathfinder's face. She offered no parting words as she headed for the lift to the left of the door, and nodded in Gil's direction before heading to the door on the opposite side.

Kallo was standing when she approached, and she saw him blink before catching sight of her. “The suit you found likely belongs to Lucille Diawara – she was the Tempest's designer back in the Milky Way, and broke her back during construction.” The memory made Kallo almost smile, which made Moira's eyebrows furrow. “She refused to give up, though, and strapped herself into that mech suit. I...never thought I'd hear her voice again.” His voice quaked as she heard him inhale, the memory apparently still fresh in Kallo's mind.

“Then she fused herself with the ship,” Moira murmured after a few moments of silence. “Sort of like a good luck charm.”

“Indeed.” A curious melancholy settled across Kallo's expression then, and Moira offered him a small, reassuring smile.

“Then we can't just _remove_ her. She's part of this ship now, just as it always should have been.”

Kallo was silent for several seconds before responding, “Thank you, Ryder. I can think of no better way to honor her memory.”

“Oh, and Pathfinder!” Suvi glanced back from her seat, a few, rogue strands of orange falling in front of her eyes. “We're close to Havarl – just another hour at most. You may want to go ahead and get your squad together.”

“Thanks, Suvi. Will do.” Instead of returning to her cabin, Moira turned into the armory. _SAM, ask Jaal and Liam to suit up._

_Understood, Pathfinder. They will meet you at the exit hatch once we arrive._

–

For all its deadly creatures, remnant lurkers, and Roekaar, Havarl was a breathtaking planet – even without the flying creatures Suvi had first detected upon their first descent to Havarl's surface.

“So this is where you're from, right? It's kinda pretty, in an 'I'll kill you quick' kinda way,” Liam commented aloud, his gaze turning to Jaal who could do little to hide his amusement. Still, even in the upturned corner of his lips, Moira could see heaviness in his eyes.

“Stay alert for enemies. We don't know if Thaldyr's alone. Jaal, do you think there'll be Roekaar with her?”

“It is...possible,” he admitted, lips pulled back slightly across his teeth. “She and Akksul are close, though I couldn't say if they're close enough for Akksul to send some to watch over her.”

“Great,” came Moira's reply, soaked in sarcasm and punctuated with a quiet sigh.

Fortunately, Thaldyr's home was not far from their initial landing, but instead of finding Roekaar agents guarding Thaldyr, they found kett swarming the area.

“Kett!” Moira shouted, her grip tightening on her assault rifle.

“Shit! Watch your backs for wraiths,” Liam added, swiping across a seemingly-empty spot only for his omni-blade to slice through flesh and bone with a sickening _swish_.

“They have breathed their last today!” Jaal's battle cry was angry and fierce, the cocking of his modified kett rifle downing their enemies with ruthless efficiency.

The battle was over quickly, the three of them sweeping the area fastidiously, though once they were certain no reinforcements were incoming and no wraiths still lurked in the shadows, they all breathed easier. “Come. We must find Thaldyr.” Jaal was the one who spoke first, though Moira's lips pursed and Liam winced and then frowned.

_If she's still alive._ The thought hung in the area heavily, suffocating and ominous; there was no time to lose.

Thaldyr's home was admittedly small, though there was little point for a large estate for a single person. Jaal pushed past Moira when he caught sight of the angara, his compassion rushing forward as he took her hand between his own. Moira traded another look with Liam as the angara spoke: of Akksul, the kett, and eventually, of Thaldyr's determination to decide her own fate rather than be slain by kett. Moira couldn't even imagine how difficult it must have been – to escape them once only to be tracked down again. Her heart swelled with sympathy, though she knew there was no place for her at Thaldyr's side; any information and conversation she offered now would have been gone in an instant.

“Akksul is...Akksul...” Her head fell back, her arm slack, and Moira could sense the deep frown on Jaal's lips without even seeing his face. His shoulders hunched forward, quivering once as he likely staved off tears, and likely against her better judgment Moira crept closer, her hand settling gently, tentatively, against the soft fabric of his _rofjinn_.

“The only way to speak with Akksul now...is through the Moshae,” Jaal murmured, tone lower and deeper than it had been while he'd been speaking with Thaldyr. “I did not want to involve her in this, but...,” Jaal's voice trailed off as he inhaled another deep, long breath. “It seems there is no alternative.”

“I'm sorry, Jaal,” Moira told him sincerely, patting his shoulder once, twice before pulling her hand back; he'd made no indication that her touch had bothered him, but Moira didn't care to press her luck.

“Not to change the subject, but there _are_ still some angaran scientists stuck in one of Havarl's monoliths, right? We're going to help them while we're here, aren't we?” Moira was grateful she'd brought Liam along, and the question seemed to bring a little more life into Jaal's expression as he turned with a heavy gait and looked back at Liam.

“I doubt the Roekaar will make it easy for us,” Jaal added, though there was a sly undertone to his voice – one that implied it might be fun or challenging – and Moira grinned in response.

“Then let's move out!”

–

Moira was exhausted by the time they returned to the Tempest, and didn't even bother with her customary shower before falling onto her couch, only her exosuit and mag boots discarded. They'd accomplished quite a lot that day, and while not much of it would be any help in finding or defeating the Archon, it would go a long way to help smooth over ties between the Initiative and the angara, as well as dealing with the Roekaar. Jaal had promised to contact the Moshae despite his reluctance, though Moira had promised he could take whatever time he needed. The Roekaar needed to be stopped, but Moira was unwilling to burn bridges and friendships for a quicker resolution.

There were several options now – using the kett transponder, returning to Kadara or Havarl, or even the Nexus or Aya. Messages were still pouring in by the shipload, and Moira wondered who had leaked her extranet address to everyone in the damned cluster. Her irritation was superficial at best, though; in truth, she actively enjoyed being contacted by civilians looking for her aid or to offer her thanks. Such messages balanced out all the heavier ones she received from Nexus command and Tann specifically, though Addison's were almost as bad. Some days, Moira was tempted to ask Vetra for some dirt on the Nexus bigwigs to throw around next time they decided she wasn't doing her job by their definition of 'properly'.

_SAM, has there been any news from Harry? How's Scott doing?_

It felt strange to speak to SAM through their personal channel completely silently, but it felt even stranger to speak aloud when he could hear her just as well this way. Part of her was guilty that she hadn't spent more time with Scott, speaking to him or just idling at his side in the Hyperion's med bay; thinking of him now made something sharp twinge in her chest, and she fidgeted in place as SAM responded.

_Dr. Carlyle reports no change in your brother's condition, Ryder. I am sorry; he and Dr. T'Perro both assure me that Scott's vital signs are steady and healthy, but he has yet to regain consciousness._ The news made Moira frown, her fingers flexing as she breathed in through pursed lips and allowed her head to fall to the back of the couch.

_You don't have to be sorry, SAM. It isn't your fault he's still in a coma_ , Moira tried to brush off the AI's apology with a jest. She knew if there was anything SAM could have done, he would have mentioned it already. She wondered idly if SAM felt guilty for not somehow being able to fix Scott's current condition, though did not voice her thought to him.

_I...look forward to meeting him, Ryder._ That made Moira pause, though, eyebrows furrowing.

_You've met him already, SAM_ , she chuckled. _What do you mean, meet him?_

_Through the context of your relationship_ , SAM replied matter-of-factly. _You and Alec viewed Scott differently, your relationships were different, and I have had very little interaction with Scott as a distinct entity._

_So most of your knowledge came from Dad, and me._ It was somehow surreal to say so, but Moira knew it made sense. Her eyes opened then, staring listlessly up at the chrome ceiling of her cabin.

_Correct. It will be interesting to come to know him, without the influence of you or your father's memories._

_He's a hothead_ , Moira grinned. _He talks before thinking about it, and it got him into a **lot** of trouble before. But he's also kind, and strong. I miss him._ SAM did not reply, and Moira was grateful – she had no inclination to explain the sudden tear rolling down her cheek or the clenched fist sitting atop her thigh as her teeth bit down on her bottom lip.

It was several hours later that Moira awoke, her cabin dim and the quiet hum of the engine audible; it was late, she realized – most of the crew was asleep. Her movement from the couch to her desk was utterly mechanical, and she blearily logged into it, unsurprised to see more emails; she scrolled through half a dozen before finding one marked from Resistance Command, and despite herself, her heart soared. Still, she refused to name or even acknowledge any 'feelings'; her personal life didn't matter, and maybe if she repeated that mantra a few hundred more times, she might even have begun to believe it.

_Ryder,_

__

> _You'll be pleased to learn that your overtures for an alliance between our peoples have not gone unheard. Plans are now in motion to send a diplomatic envoy to your Nexus, as well as to take in some of your species here on Aya. Many here are still wary of you, are wary of this alliance and what your presence will mean for the angara, but there are those who have hope again – and do not doubt it is hope you have inspired. I'm hard-pressed not to hear retellings of your 'grand adventures' to save the Moshae, or of conquering remnant vaults, or of dismantling the kett base on Voeld. It is annoying! My men cannot afford to be distracted, even for a moment, but to see them with hope in their eyes again, to see them reunited with families thought long gone... You have given us much, Ryder. Some would say too much. I have yet to make up my mind; it is most distressing._
> 
> _And Ryder: your death would hit a lot of people. Try to avoid that, if you can._

Evfra was...beyond frustrating, but there was a lightheartedness to his emails that Moira was beginning to notice, a way he complimented with one hand and managed to insult with the other. Jaal had briefly explained that it was simply like Evfra to hold everyone at arm's length, and though Moira's thoughts swirled with implication, she forced herself to stop. Now wasn't the time for them, if there ever would be. She needed to focus on other things, even if she'd never shake that intense gaze of his from her memory. 


	6. Chapter 6

There was no shortage of problems and requests to manage.

In addition to preparing to find the Archon's ship, there was also trying to find the asari ark with Cora's assistance, dealing with the Roekaar, Drack's request to go to Elaaden, Vetra's request to visit H-047c, Peebee's constant need for more rem-tech... 

It was enough to make Moira dizzy, and it was always a challenge deciding where to go next. So many were time-sensitive or detrimental to maintaining their alliance with the angara, and so Moira pushed back their assault on the kett flagship to chase down targets and leads so at least some of her anxiety could be alleviated.

Most on the ship were understanding of her diversion to the asari ark, once she and Cora had tracked the Periphona's signal on Voeld and barely recovered its last logs. Dealing with Sarissa had taken its toll on Cora visibly, but at the end of the day, what good would come of the asari or the Nexus finding out the circumstances surrounding Pathfinder Ishara's death? They needed unity, and once resources weren't so dicey in the sector, they could tell the asari at the very least. Moira was relieved that nothing so dubious had occurred when her father had transferred SAM to her – even if losing him had been a significant blow.

Cora had stayed behind to process everything when they headed for H-047c: the predicted turian homeworld from way back in the Milky Way. At first, Moira had been confused; there was no planet here, only a debris field. SAM had been the one to inform her that the debris was all that remained of the planet, and Moira's heart had seized. Finding Habitat 7 a storm-riddled, inhospitable rock had been hard, but to come all this way only for it to be destroyed before getting to Andromeda? That was heart-wrenching, and it was understandable now how the turian ark had gotten lost after trying to find something that no longer even existed.

Vetra was a little more subdued on the asteroid's surface, though the lessened gravity seemed to make up for it; the Nomad stayed airborne as they crested over cliffs and dunes alike, and the turian even laughed from the exhilaration of it all – at least, before following Sid's nav point and getting themselves locked inside. Her ignorance was genuine, yet the people they came across were convinced of her assistance; at first Moira had thought Vetra was being modest, or perhaps trying to slip out from under an action she now regretted, but it became painfully apparent that such was not the case when 'Vetra' came in over the comms and offered to help in their escape.

Somehow they managed to do so in one piece, though Moira knew from first-hand experience that dealing with family was hard sometimes; she gave Sid and Vetra some time to talk before they were on their way, Vetra watching her sister's shuttle clear from sight before being wholly assured she was gone.

It took a great deal of digging, but there was also a remnant structure on what was left of the planet – found by exiles but not yet activated. The tiller was a veritable maze filled with active, hostile bots, and more than once Moira had to pull Peebee along so they could find the controls. Vetra had become subdued again, undoubtedly lost in her own thoughts, and once the tiller was back online and they'd stripped the structure of all its loot, they made a hasty return to the Tempest.

With Cora and Vetra preoccupied and Peebee nose-deep in rem-tech, Moira decided a little time to herself was in order. She didn't need reminding that there were still countless things for her to do, though she did ask SAM once she boarded the ship not to remind her of her emails for the rest of the day. Her first stop was to the galley where a leftover roast Drack had skillfully put together remained in the cooler; real food beat rations any day, and Moira lost track of time as she idled in the galley, seated at the table and pointedly ignoring the pinging sounds coming from her omni-tool.

“SAM, turn off the alerts for my omni-tool. I'm going to take a nap. If it's an absolute emergency, I trust you can let me know?” Moira rolled her shoulders as she stood, hands wringing themselves together and neck cracking before heading for her own quarters.

“Of course, Pathfinder. Rest well.” Moira nodded at his response, failing to stifle a yawn as she settled into her bed, the pillow soft and chilly against her cheek.

–

_Pathfinder?_

The voice echoed quietly, unobtrusive yet still audible, and Moira twitched, face scrunching up as she hummed quietly but did not wake.

_Pathfinder?_

A little more insistent this time, but still not enough to wake her fully.

_Ryder._

Moira stirred at the familiar sound of her name, though it sounded more like a memory – overhearing a call to her father when she was young, or hearing her brother being called by his friends. Her green eyes opened slowly, the memories beginning to fade yet leaving behind a lingering pain of reality. Her father was dead, her brother comatose.

 _I did not wish to disturb you_ , SAM spoke to her, Moira's hand lifting to rub at her eyes as she forced herself upright. _But several of your crewmates have expressed interest in speaking with you. Cora, Vetra, and Jaal, in particular. Your REM cycle was nearly complete, and-_

“And you thought now would be a good time. I get it, SAM. Thanks.” One of Moira's hands flattened on the mattress at her right side, her lips pursing as her fingertips rubbed her temple and forehead. She let out a sigh before dropping her feet over the edge and sliding onto the cold floor with a quiet hiss of discomfort.

 _Vetra first_ , Moira decided. The turian would be down in the cargo bay armory, and would negate the need for Moira to climb a ladder to reach Cora or Jaal with the lift right there. “Vetra?” Moira called as she paused outside the turian's room. The door opened without so much as a word, and Moira stepped inside. Vetra was seated at her own console, looking a little worse for wear.

“I wanted to apologize for dragging you into Sid's mess,” Vetra began bluntly, her gaze catching Moira's. “I never expected Sid to do this, though it does explain a lot of the wide-eyed looks some of my contacts have given me lately.”

“Hey, it's okay,” Moira assured her, the human crossing to Vetra's desk and leaning against it, arms folded loosely across her chest. “But you can't expect Sid to just sit around forever, especially not after what happened.” Scott was her 'little' brother, but in a teasing way that only twins were privy to. Vetra had at least ten years on Sid, and her constant concern showed in the slight twitch of her mandibles.

“I never wanted her to have to do what I do, Ryder,” Vetra sighed, her tone commiserating. “I never wanted her to see the ugly side of things.”

“You can't shelter Sid from everything,” Moira offered. “And I think she's proven she's ready to try now.”

“She almost got herself _killed_ , Ryder.” Her tone was all iron, filled with pent-up anger and frustration.

“I'm not saying she's ready to go off on her own and take down a smuggling ring, but she already helped me with the Three Sabers.” Moira paused for a moment as Vetra leveled a disapproving look. “You can't keep hiding things, Vetra. Sid's not a kid anymore, and when she needs help, you'll be there – and so will I, if you want.” Moira would never insert herself into anyone's private affairs without being asked, though the grateful look from Vetra seemed to solidify Moira's confidence.

“Thanks, Ryder. I still need to sort this all out, but I appreciate you listening, and helping before.”

“No problem! I'm here if you need to talk.” Vetra nodded and returned her attention to her own network as Moira slipped out and waited for the lift to descend. Her mind was still cloudy from sleep, and she didn't quite manage to stifle her yawn as she stepped onto the lift and made her way towards the research station. It must have been later than Moira realized, because when the doors slid open the station was completely empty.

She hesitated for a few seconds, debating whom to visit first, then turned left and headed for the bio lab. Cora's posture was not unlike Vetra's, though her silver hair did shimmer in the bright lighting as she turned to see Moira. “Ah. I guess SAM ended up waking you after all,” Cora murmured, more to herself than to Moira.

“You apparently weren't the only one who wanted to talk,” Moira quipped with a grin, Cora chuckling in response before glancing away.

“I just… can't wrap my mind around what happened on the asari ark.” Her frown was back in full-force, and Moira came closer, almost wishing there was another chair so she might sit across from her XO. “I know why Sarissa went after the data, I _understand it_ , but to abandon your Pathfinder.” Cora's voice was tremulous, her head shaking as she bit down on her bottom lip. “Ryder, I don't think I could do that, even knowing everything that was at stake.” Her expression was torn and miserable, and Moira reached out a hand to Cora's shoulder.

“We all do what we have to do, Cora, but there's more than just you and me now – there's Liam and Vetra and Jaal and Drack. Everyone on this ship, and on the Nexus, and now Sarissa. We're not alone. _You're_ not alone.”

“Thanks, Ryder.” Cora rubbed at her eyes before inhaling deeply. “I… should be okay now. Just need time to think, and maybe some sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Moira's hand dropped from Cora's shoulder, and she waved before seeing herself out. _Two down, one to go._ Unlike Cora and Vetra, however, Moira wasn't sure what Jaal wanted to talk about; the crew hadn't just saved his sister or saved and ark filled with angara, after all. Did it have to do with Akksul, or the Roekaar? The possibility filled Moira with apprehension, her stomach filled with heaviness and a strange, pricking sensation not unlike dozens of needles.

“Ah, Pathfinder! Just who I was looking for.” Jaal seemed to appear out of thin air, and Moira practically jumped at his voice, her heart pounding in her ears. He took one look at her face before frowning. “I have… startled you. My apologies, but this is important. The Moshae has reached out to Akksul, and he has answered.” His expression turned stony, and Moira couldn't blame him. “She says for us to return to Aya as soon as possible, so you might speak with him before he leaves.”

“Thanks, Jaal. I know you didn't want to involve the Moshae...”

“Just make it count, Ryder. If we do not make contact with Akksul, there will be no telling what he and the Roekaar will do next.”

“Got it. SAM, is Kallo on the bridge?”

“He is, Pathfinder. I believe he said something about calibrating the ship's navigational computer.”

“Tell him we're going to Aya, and we need to get there ASAP.” Jaal nodded his head firmly as if in affirmation, and the same anxiety weighing her down from earlier came back with a vengeance. She tried not to worry about the order of things as she did them, and if their order would have an impact further down the line; she could only do her best, and hope things worked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Aya looked wholly unchanged as the Tempest docked, Jaal and the majority of her crew gathering to disembark alongside her. Most, if not all were aware of their reason for coming back, and Moira couldn't have repeated the short conversation Liam and Drack had before the hatch opened and genuine sunlight filtered into the cargo bay. “The Moshae is waiting for you in her private office in the repository.”

It was Jaal who spoke to her, the angara clearly uneasy about Moira meeting Akksul – an uneasiness they shared. “I will be at Resistance Headquarters. There are some things better left unsaid across channels, even supposedly secure ones.” Moira might have considered his words a verbal jab had they come earlier in the now-steady relationship they had; they weren't friends exactly, but they were friendly, and Moira didn't dare hope for more. At least, not yet.

“All right. I'll come find you after my talk with the Moshae.” _And Akksul._ As they stepped out onto the landing zone, Moira had to wonder how many on Aya were Roekaar, or sympathized with the Roekaar's beliefs about aliens. Many had been welcoming of her and her crew, but there had been an equal number who had looked at her with narrowed eyes and pursed lips: who had physically turned away or ignored her pointedly until she was out of sight. Some more negative part of her wondered if those types would ever be swayed by her overtures of peace and alliance.

It was unlikely Akksul would ever be convinced; she knew he and Jaal weren't on great terms, so Jaal's presence at her side had likely not garnered her much in the way of credibility with Akksul. But would the Moshae's words and influence sway him? Or the simple fact that Evfra had let them come to Aya and go about their business? _It would have made a difference already, were it able to_ , Moira reminded herself, grimacing as she headed to the market and then turned up a rather hidden set of stairs towards the repository.

“Pathfinder!” Avela greeted her with a wide smile, and when Moira remembered the helmet she'd retrieved from Havarl, she almost thought the curator would scoop her up and give her a tight hug. “This is an incredible find, Pathfinder – an _intact_ helmet from before the Scourge. It will help our studies immensely.”

“I'm glad to help,” Moira answered earnestly, and something about the gleam in Avela's eye told Ryder she shouldn't have said that.

“I was hoping you'd say that. If you would do something else for me, Pathfinder... When you are traveling, if you would keep an eye out for angaran relics like this helmet? You would only find them on angaran-settled worlds, such as Voeld or Kadara, but I would be grateful for the assistance.”

“All right,” Moira agreed, though it was questionable whether or not she'd have been permitted to leave if she'd declined. Regardless, she was happy to help the angara recover their history, especially since the Scourge had destroyed so much of it. “Sorry to run, but I'm actually meeting someone here. I'll drop by when I have the time.”

“Oh! Of course, Pathfinder. I'm sorry to have kept you. May the stars light your path!” Avela shooed her away, and Moira steeled herself for a not-so pleasant welcome as she quietly crept down the stairs. Not even halfway down she could hear the Moshae speaking, not quite arguing, though her tone was clearly perplexed. A male voice answered her, and Moira swallowed before revealing herself.

“An _alien_? What is the meaning of this, Moshae?” Light flared in Akksul's eyes, and it took all the strength Moira possessed not to flinch away.

“The human Pathfinder, Akksul,” Moshae Sjefa spoke calmly, softly, as though she were trying to temper a wild beast about to attack. “She saved me from the kett, saved countless others-”

“ _I_ should have been the one to save you,” Akksul insisted heatedly, stubbornly. “Evfra should have contacted me!”

 _Evfra can't trust you_ , Moira thought, head tilting gently. _You would never take orders from him, and he's unwilling to bet the lives of his Resistance against your hatred of aliens._ It made her keenly aware that Evfra had, however begrudgingly, allowed her to take on the mission to save the Moshae, and despite herself, butterflies erupted in her stomach.

“You do not belong here.” Akksul had gotten closer, towering over her with cruel eyes.

“Is that a _threat_?” Moira asked, glaring up at him. The tingle of her biotics swept across her fingertips, only loosely under her control in response to the bioelectricity she felt from him.

“You will understand soon enough,” he spat before leaving, the Moshae's expression falling as she watched his back disappear.

“Akksul...,” she seemed to call out for him, but he did not heed her. Moira watched the disappointment settle on Moshae Sjefa's face, and the woman shook her head gently before turning back to Moira. “He was not always like this,” she began slowly, thoughtfully, her smile soft. “He was eager to learn, _brilliant_ , but then...the kett came.” She sighed quietly, offering Moira a brittle smile. “I cannot reach him. I am sorry, Pathfinder. I cannot say what he has planned, though whatever it is… it won't be subtle, or good.”

“Thank you. We had to try.” Moshae Sjefa nodded once, decisively, in affirmation.

“Of course. Please tell me if there is more I can do for you.”

“There is, actually,” Moira began, remembering the kett transponder and the nav point Gil was able to pull from it. “You mentioned that the artifact the Archon has is on his ship, but never what it is. We're going to have to go to him soon, and-”

“Ah, yes. I was wondering when you would ask,” the Moshae interrupted, though her words were not cruel. “The Archon asked me relentlessly of _Meridian_. The artifact he possesses will look much the same as what we saw in Aya's vault, though I suspect it will also contain a map.”

“To Meridian,” Moira finished, a hand cupping her chin. “The heart of the remnant vault network. But...doesn't that mean that the Archon's _been_ there already?” The thought left Moira breathless from fear, and the Moshae nodded.

“He has, but unlike you, he has no affinity for the technology. He cannot access or command it, which is why he demanded information from me – information I do not have. But you...you must be careful. He knows you are capable of activating remnant technology, and he might intend to use you for his own nefarious purposes.” Moira grimaced at the Moshae's explanation, though it was a sound one; the kett had untold biological prowess, and they'd already seen angara whose minds were addled. Who was to say the Archon couldn't do the same to her, to make her control Meridian as he pleased? Her jaw clenched as she forced herself to breathe, though the Moshae spoke before Moira could spiral any further.

“Pathfinder, I think a visit to the Resistance might also be in order,” she stated bluntly, arms folding behind her back. “Ever since your embassy opened here, there has been...tension, between your people and mine.”

“Have there been any incidents? I hadn't heard-”

“No no. Nothing so glaringly obvious, as far as I know. But I do know a great deal of it originates from the Resistance. Evfra would be better suited to pinpoint the exact reasons why.”

Moira nodded at the explanation. “Thank you, Moshae. I appreciate you setting up this meeting, even if it didn't go entirely as planned.”

“Akksul was kept by the kett for an entire year, Pathfinder. It poisoned him, bred his hatred, though it is not solely your species he now holds a grudge against.” The Moshae's words were a bit cryptic, and Moira squinted at the Moshae.

“What do you mean?”

“The Resistance did not rescue him, as they did for me. More than any other reason, I believe that is what Akksul cannot overcome, and why he will not abide the Resistance as a viable option to defend the angara.”

“And why Evfra doesn't trust him,” Moira added, the Moshae nodding in turn.

“But Evfra's worries do not extend to Akksul, for obvious reasons.” The Moshae was almost smirking now, a hand curling at her waist. “I have taken up enough of your time, Pathfinder. Thank you for attempting to speak with Akksul despite everything. And if you happen across Jaal before you leave, I would very much like to speak to him.”

“I'll send him your way if I see him,” Moira promised, the Moshae's smile tightening before she inclined her head.

“May the stars and skies guide you, Pathfinder.”

–

Even before Moira made it to Resistance HQ, she received several glances in her direction, many hostile and openly glaring. Needless to say, she didn't linger when she felt those gazes upon her, though they did not disappear entirely. On the contrary, there seemed to be even more as she entered the Resistance's headquarters. No one spoke to her, however, instead content to carry on with their duties.

“Ryder. I didn't expect to see you here.” Jaal had just left Evfra's office, and Moira smiled to see a friendly face amidst so many unfriendly ones.

“The Moshae said I should come talk to Evfra before we left,” Moira explained, though Jaal's eyes narrowed in confusion. Moira shrugged in a tacit reply before continuing. “She also mentioned she'd like you to come for a visit at the repository. Maybe it's about Akksul?”

“Perhaps.” Jaal hesitated for a few seconds, as though trying to make a decision, though he eventually spoke again. “Well, I suppose I'd better be on my way if the Moshae is looking for me. I'll see you once we return to the Tempest, Ryder.” Moira inclined her head in understanding as Jaal walked past her, and Moira headed in the opposite direction towards Evfra's office.

It was only as she pushed open the door that she realized she hadn't prepared for this encounter – no mental dialogues to fall back on even. Their last conversation still caused butterflies in her stomach, and seeing him in person for the first time in weeks did little to help matters, even as she forced them down.

“If you've come looking for Jaal, he's already left,” Evfra said without so much as a greeting, his eyes glued to a datapad, likely reading over a report.

“I know,” Moira answered. “I caught him on my way in.”

“Then why are you here?” His gaze was still firmly on the datapad, his tone as brusque as it ever was.

“I'm sure you know the Moshae reached out to Akksul, and Akksul came here to Aya,” Moira began, and was subsequently rewarded with a stolen glance from Evfra which she only barely saw.

“I argued against his returning here, but you know how effective arguing with the Moshae is, Pathfinder.”

“I do,” Moira chuckled, daring to take a step closer, and then another. “He waited all of thirty seconds before stomping away after I got there, but the Moshae and I talked afterward, and she...directed me here.” He noticeably stilled at that, his jaw tightening and trembling before he dropped the datapad onto his desk. “She said something about tension, between our people?”

He looked her over for several, nerve-wracking seconds, his gaze cool and piercing and leaving her feeling remarkably vulnerable. “Tell me, Pathfinder – what do you know of the _vesaal_?”

“The _vesaal_?” Moira parroted, cocking her head to the side. “I don't think I've ever heard of it before now.”

Evfra let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a grunt at her response, and turned from her to look out his window. “Aya is small, Pathfinder. Limited in space and resources, and we have people scattered across at least four other planets. Aya cannot accommodate all of them at once, so the vesaal decides who will come and who will go.” Evfra's hands clasped behind his back, Moira able to see the tension in his shoulders.

“Our embassy upset the balance,” Moira murmured quietly to herself, though Evfra inclined his head at her conclusion.

“Indeed.” His tone was almost dark, accusatory even, and Moira flinched away from it, flushing in shame; she couldn't fix a problem she didn't know existed.

“You know we have the Nexus, right? Or even Prodromos? I could talk with Tann and Addison, see about letting some of the angara live with us to help balance out those displaced by our embassy. If any angara would agree, of course.” Moira had stuck her neck out for the angara time and again – she wasn't about to ruin an alliance by stepping on important people's toes.

“I...had not considered that,” Evfra admitted, his arms going slack as the tension seemed to dissipate from his shoulders. “I make no guarantee anyone will agree, but it is an interesting suggestion.” Somehow, Moira thought the only reason he agreed with her assessment was because both the Nexus and Prodromos had never been conquered by kett – at least not yet.

Their conversation fell into silence then, Evfra's back to her, though Moira did not move; she could see now the trust he placed in her, however hard-pressed he was to acknowledge it. “It's been a while since I freed Vehn Terev from Kadara. Did he ever show up here?”

Even without seeing his face, Moira could somehow sense that Evfra frowned deeply, unhappy. “He did,” was his curt reply, though to Moira, that in itself was a surprise. “The Moshae pleaded for his life,” he continued, his tone one of forced nonchalance, but there was a harsh intensity bubbling just below it.

“Even after he sold her out to the kett?” Moira knew the Moshae was a compassionate woman, but that level of compassion was almost foolhardy.

“Even so.”

“It's obvious you don't like it,” Moira pointed out, trying in vain to hide her smile.

“No I do not,” Evfra answered, rounding on her with narrowed, intense eyes. “But he is being watched night and day; for now, that is all I can do.” For a long moment, Moira simply held his gaze after he finished speaking, clawing relentlessly for something to say though no words would come. After a time, he pulled away, his expression unreadable. “Now if you don't mind, Pathfinder, I have work to attend. Even if you _do_ mind, get out.” There was no real vitriol in his words, and Moira inclined her head before turning and heading for the entrance.

She walked in something of a daze back to the Tempest, and she nearly walked into Jaal at the landing zone, the angara eyeing her curiously. “Did something happen, Pathfinder? Are you well?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Moira tried to brush him off, though Jaal looked unconvinced. “I think I'm just tired is all. Maybe I'll get a nap.” Jaal offered her a small, amused smile in return, and finally let the subject drop.

Yet, even after lift-off, Moira's thoughts returned to the Resistance leader as she flopped down onto her mattress. It occurred to her slowly, after her dazed walk and lingering in his office even without conversation...she _felt_ something for him. She'd tried to deny it after their conversation about the Roekaar, had tried to pretend his messages weren't the highlight of a long, tiring day, but even now her cheeks burned red and her stomach twisted in on itself. She couldn't even say _why_ or _how_ she was attracted to him, but for now, admitting her attraction was a good first step.

Grabbing the pillow on her right side, Moira brought it across her mouth and groaned aloud, promising SAM two seconds later that things were just _great_.


	8. Chapter 8

Evfra did not like it.

He'd not been blind to the glances Ryder had received when she'd come to visit Aya only a few days past, though the whispers and rumors that followed were more worrisome. Some were even growing so bold as to look at _him_ in such a way, as though he were failing his Resistance – his _people_ – by allowing an alien to aid them against the kett. Akksul and the Roekaar had always been an annoyance, a gnawing reminder that others didn't believe Evfra up to the task of holding off the kett, and perhaps that had been where the tension started.

Evfra knew Akksul only through secondhand accounts from the Moshae and Jaal, though it took little explanation of the man and his character for Evfra to know they would never be able to work together. If the Roekaar hadn't made things more difficult for the budding alliance with the Initiative, his empathy for the man's plight in a kett work camp might have made him reach out, but that window had long since passed. Rescuing the Moshae without Akksul had cemented that entirely, though Evfra remained steadfast in his decision; the Roekaar had never been a viable option. They would have stormed the kett exaltation base, guns drawn, and all died before even breaking into the structure.

Evfra let out a frustrated sound then, his office mostly empty though the hum of activity just beyond his door was still audible. Ryder and Jaal had left a few days earlier, though Jaal had informed him that they were planning their assault on the kett's flagship – a daring plan, and an incredibly stupid one. Evfra hadn't minced words in expressing his opinion to Jaal, though it was unlikely to change the Pathfinder's course. The notion...made him uncomfortable. He wasn't blind to Ryder's capability, but to go in without any information, except what little the Moshae offered on the artifact? It was stupid, plain and simple, though Evfra would concede that it was likely the only way to Meridian.

If anyone could walk away from such a mission unscathed though, it was Ryder. The same human who could interface successfully with remnant technology, who had found Aya on the edge of the Scourge when even the kett had been unable to for decades, who had destroyed the exaltation base and had helped bolster his Resistance on Voeld... 

His jaw grit tightly, his clenched fist landing heavily on his desk with a loud _thud_ ; he _hated_ feeling useless, stuck here on Aya to coordinate the Resistance's movements, and Jaal's presence on the Tempest only helped temper his feelings somewhat, inadequately.

Exchanging messages while the Pathfinder continued to hunt for resources and viable planets had seemed prudent at the time – keeping tabs on her personally while trying to understand her better. His intention had only been to discern her motivation, her _true_ motivation beyond the Initiative's tiring protest that they only wanted peace and to find a home alongside the angara. Whatever dark truths Evfra had expected to find lurking in her messages or her words, however, never appeared. He hadn't thought it possible that someone with so much responsibility on her shoulders, weighing her down, would be capable of near-transparency. There were, of course, things she could not tell him – for the safety of her colonists and species as well as his own; it was a secrecy Evfra knew and guarded well himself, though Moira Ryder never pried for more, even when she knew he was holding it back from her.

A grudging respect had manifested for her despite himself – how could it not, when she so heroically saved the Moshae? Though given her last visit to Aya, Evfra was hard-pressed to recognize that same 'respect' as something else altogether, something more potent and infinitely more terrifying. Her presence was impossible to ignore, and even when he'd had his back to her, the compulsion to turn had been nearly overwhelming. It was only after she turned to leave and he allowed himself a glance that it occurred to him - he found solace in her messages, a curious familiarity that no other could offer him.

Thoughts of her plagued him ever since. Evfra battled the inclination to send a message before her trek to the Archon's ship, though only Jaal's messages had stayed his hand. No one on the Tempest could afford to be distracted now, and he had no intel beyond what he'd already provided in Vehn Terev and Shena on Kadara. The realization only heightened his feeling of uselessness, but it wasn't simply his inability to provide more assistance. It wasn't even resentment that Ryder could go and do things that he could not.

His teeth grit tightly and Evfra _growled_ , eyes glinting dangerously as his office door opened and he offered a dark glare to the intruder. “ _What_?” To the man's credit, he was not even phased by Evfra's outburst, though he did hold a datapad with an ominous expression.

“Sir, I've found secret transmissions to Havarl – I think you'll want to see this.” The hardness in Evfra's eyes never fully receded, though his jaw unclenched and he sighed before gesturing for the other to come closer. If nothing else, it was a distraction from the blasted human whose smile and green eyes threatened to undo him.


	9. Chapter 9

There were no words to describe everything that happened on the Archon's ship.

To Nexus officials, it was a simple and glorious victory – saving the salarian ark and its Pathfinder. No doubt Tann was pleased to have Raeka more than a few krogan scouts. The choice still gnawed at Moira, but it was done and there was no changing it. The worst part was the fallout with Drack; he was so upset she feared he might quit her team altogether, and while he _did_ let her know in no uncertain terms where they stood, he remained on the Tempest as they headed for the Nexus to report.

Only the exaltation base had proven more horrifying than their traumatizing time aboard the Archon’s ship, and Moira understandably hadn't been able to sleep for a long while afterwards. The memory of the salarian corpses, brutally tortured in the kett's experiments, or of being caught in the Archon's stasis field and dying to escape would not leave her. Eventually SAM had intervened, offering to release more dopamine in her brain and allow her to slumber while monitoring her dream patterns and altering them if necessary. Moira had jumped at the chance, but even after a full night's sleep, exhaustion weighed on her noticeably.

Worse still, her so-called victory on the Archon's ship had opened yet another floodgate of messages from all over the cluster, requesting aid or congratulating her or thanking her profusely. Even Kallo had been emotional when she'd first returned, his tone tremulous though he never fully lost composure. She'd spent hours holed up in her quarters, sifting through everything, and perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised to find a message from Evfra as well. Jaal had undoubtedly reported their mission's success, though it was doubtful Evfra knew the extent of what had happened. His congratulations somehow meant more to Moira – perhaps because he was one of the few who knew how much such a victory meant, and _cost_.

Moira even found herself smiling slightly because of it, her hand hovering over the console before eventually archiving the message. Her inbox was cluttered enough, and if she _really_ wanted to re-read it, she would still have access. There hadn't been a lot of time to consider Evfra since she'd left Aya, but even now, she didn't know what to make of things. Were her feelings genuine or a simple crush? Would it even matter in the long run? Moira sincerely doubted anything would come of them, but still they gave her comfort, and comfort was what she needed most.

This 'death' had been more traumatic than the one she'd experienced on Habitat 7, but unlike earlier, she'd had no time to recover herself; she'd been stuck on the kett ship, and her mission had remained. Lexi and SAM had both cleared her for active duty despite Lexi's personal feelings, but the memory of the Archon still made Moira shudder, her arms curling around her torso and holding on tightly. She forced herself not to relive the physical sensations: the pain, the delayed rush of adrenaline, the cold that had gripped her in the time it took SAM to restart her heart. Her neck was still sore from the deep puncture to the back of it, and Moira winced every so often when she turned it too abruptly or too far.

It took a little more than two days to arrive at the Nexus, the Tempest accompanying the salarian ark – Moira could only imagine the reaction if the salarian ark was lost again after being found and rescued from the kett. Unsurprisingly, the second Moira headed out into the docking bay, Nexus leadership was requesting her presence at Ops Center. Raeka caught up with her as she headed for the tram, the salarian commenting on the Nexus once they were on board – a marvel, Moira distinctly remembered her saying, though she was only half-listening. The salarian mercifully did not attempt to keep the conversation going, and Moira found a companionable silence between them; if anyone could feel the crushing weight of being pathfinder, it was Raeka.

All the Nexus leaders were waiting for them in the Pathfinder's Lounge, and Sarissa greeted them with a more sincere smile than Kesh, or even Addison. The meeting lasted longer than Moira would have liked, though she did make her apologies to Kesh for the krogan left behind; Tann _sniffed_ upon hearing it, scarcely bothering to mask his disapproval, though he hadn't the gall to say anything directly – not after Moira had brought in the salarian ark and its pathfinder safe and sound.

Unfortunately, none of them seemed inclined to 'approve' of her next target: Meridian. The entire point of going to the Archon's ship was to find the way to Meridian, and now that they had it, Tann and Kesh and Addison were telling her not to go. Moira argued as much, pointing out that only the remnant vault on Eos had allowed them to settle Prodromos with a real chance to prosper.

 _We can't afford a war with the kett, Ryder. We just don't have the numbers, or an organized militia beyond our strike teams._ Moira had always known the Initiative hadn't come to Heleus with the intention to fight, and as such hadn't outfitted their ships with weapons, but the kett weren't simply going to sit idle while the Initiative continued to expand and settle outposts alongside the angara. If nothing else, taking Meridian away from the kett would strike a blow, and hurting them helped the angara. No one wanted to hear that fighting the kett was inevitable, and Moira was promptly dismissed when they tired of hearing her explanations.

Raeka stopped her before she left, however, offering another way to Meridian. Before that, though... Moira all but ran to the cryo bay when Harry told her Scott was awake.

She'd refused to leave Scott's side until the Tempest called for her, insisting something important was happening on Eos and they needed to check it out. Scott's weary smile was still vivid in her mind's eye, and even Bradley's suspicions of Roekaar activity couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

“Kallo, get us to Eos as quick as you can.” Moira currently stood in the meeting room, her arms folded across the communications console as she replayed Bradley's message. Eos had been comm-silent for a few days now; if they wanted to stop the Roekaar's plan, they needed to get there, and soon.

“Understood, Pathfinder.”

–

The more time that passed after receiving Bradley's SOS, the more anxiety Moira felt. Would they be too late? Would the Roekaar have gotten through to the outpost? Bradley's people were tough and hardy, but against organized, zealous Roekaar? At the very least, they knew something was coming, but without knowing details, preparation likely wouldn't be enough. She'd gone to Jaal in the meantime, explaining the situation and consciously warning herself not to ask about Evfra as she'd wanted to. He seemed unsurprised by Akksul's tactics, targeting the first successful Initiative outpost, and he promised he'd go with her; it seemed a point of pride for him, or perhaps responsibility. Moira wasn't in the position of turning down his assistance either way.

It was after Kallo had announced they'd crossed into the Peleus system that Ryder headed for the weapons locker in the bridge, and promptly ran into Peebee who had been heading down the walkway.

“Oh! Sorry, Ryder. I was actually coming to see you.” Peebee began, though she didn't give Moira long to react before continuing. “Remember that remnant scanner I mentioned? It's detected a piece of rem-tech on Eos, and I mean, I _know_ we have to deal with the Roekaar and all, but could we maybe stop on the way?” The asari smiled much like a child asking for something she was usually denied, though Moira shrugged in response.

“The colonists and the Roekaar are the first priority, but yeah. Once that's done, just give me the nav point and we can pick up the tech.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Ryder. You're the best.” Peebee gave Moira something of a rakish wink before disappearing behind the door to engineering, and Moira could only sigh, her lips curling into a small smile. Peebee was...something else. She was so carefree, so _sure_ of herself. Sometimes Moira felt a little envious. It was an idle thought, and one she ultimately discarded as she pulled out her modified assault rifle and pistol for the mission.

–

Bradley had been correct: Roekaar were staking out the outpost, listening to comms and planning their movements accordingly. Moira was relieved they'd gotten to Eos in time – didn't want to think about the consequences if they hadn't. Jaal was indispensable in tracking them down and recognizing the signal and frequency they used, but even once those planetside were down, there were many more in orbit waiting for coordinates to attack. Moira had smiled then; they could use that to their advantage by staging fights to keep the colonists safe.

The abandoned sites of Resistance and Promise were perfect, and Akksul took the bait readily, greedily, even going so far as to taunt the team over their comms while sending in shuttles to take them out. Once that was finished, however, they returned to Bradley. The Roekaar were finished, at least on Eos, and while the group would always pose a threat with Akksul leading them, the outposts hopefully wouldn't be caught in the cross-hairs anymore.

Bradley thanked her, and Moira made him promise to let the Tempest know if anything like that ever happened again before turning to Jaal and Peebee. “I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood to get some rem-tech.” Moira's spirits were high, and Peebee pounded a fist into the air with a little jump.

“ _Finally!_ I thought we'd be stuck fighting Roekaar for hours.” She made a beeline for the Nomad, and Moira glanced over at Jaal whose eyes were trained firmly on the asari, his expression unreadable.

“Jaal?” The sound of Moira's voice seemed to startle him from his reverie, and he cleared his throat in response.

“I, ah. Sorry. I was distracted.” He coughed then, looking away from Moira's curious gaze, though she didn't ask for further explanation.

The ride on the Nomad, unfortunately, was more awkward than catching Jaal watching Peebee.

“Peebee, have you ever wondered if-”

“If the asari are reproductively compatible with the angara? _Hell yes_!” Peebee cut Jaal off and Moira had to focus her gaze past the Nomad's windshield, her hands gripping the steering wheel just a bit more tightly.

“Ah, I see.” Jaal sounded flustered, no matter how he might have tried to hide it.

“Is this your way of asking to try, Jaal?” Peebee teased him, and neither saw a slight twitch at the corner of Moira's eye as Jaal coughed again and couldn't meet Peebee's gaze.

“Can we focus, please?” Moira interrupted, doing her damnedest not to sound annoyed and succeeding only minimally. Peebee was perceptive, though, and just as she inhaled a breath to tease Ryder, Moira jerked the Nomad to the side.

“Jeez, Ryder! Warn us next time.”

The rest of the trip was made in silence, and Moira was willing to bet Jaal would have fallen asleep had it been much longer. Thankfully, the rem-tech Peebee's scanner found wasn't far from Prodromos, and after interfacing with a few consoles and hopping across high ledges, the asari was well-pleased with their efforts.

Moira, on the other hand, felt even more confused than ever. Before realizing she was attracted to Evfra, there had been a few moments where she'd looked at Jaal and wondered – but that was before the exaltation base. Even so, listening to him flirting with Peebee was incredibly uncomfortable, and Moira dreaded getting to the root of that problem. Having a one-sided crush was one thing; having two was another entirely.


	10. Chapter 10

Within minutes of coming aboard the Tempest, SAM was telling Moira about all the messages waiting at her private console – almost as though they were about to physically spill out. The two of most interest were from Reyes Vidal and Evfra, the latter concerning the Roekaar's noticeable lack of movement across the sector after their assault on Eos. Part of Moira was frustrated that Evfra still refused to help quell the Roekaar, but she also realized that he was fighting an even more sinister enemy, and their numbers far outstripped the radical angaran group. And so despite everything, she didn't respond to Evfra's message at all; it was doubtful he even expected her to.

Vidal's message was much more interesting. Sloane Kelly was hosting some sort of party at the Outcast Headquarters, and he'd somehow managed to wrangle himself an invitation. She could practically hear the trill of his voice in his message as he asked her to join him. Amidst everything that was going on - all the kett and Roekaar activity and finding suitable places for outposts - a party seemed irresponsible, and Moira could only imagine the colorful way Addison or Tann might agree with her. At the end of the day, though, Reyes was an ally, maybe even a friend, and they'd done quite a bit together on Kadara already. More than that, Moira could admit to wanting, perhaps even needing, the downtime.

She replied after a while of considering and looking through everything that still needed doing, and it wasn't as though there wasn't more to do on Kadara; there was still the vault to consider, and while Moira was sure Sloane Kelly wasn't about to let an Initiative outpost anywhere near her planet, it would still benefit the exiles and angara living there.

It took a few days to get to Kadara. At one point, Moira was almost certain she wouldn't make it, but Kallo pulled a few tricks from up his sleeve and managed to get them there. Reyes was waiting for her just outside the outcast base, his smile as sly as it ever was, though there was a curious twinkle in his eye Moira hadn't seen before.

“I'm surprised Sloane's having a _party_. She doesn't really seem the type.” Moira's comment made Reyes' smile grow a little larger, and she was willing to bet he almost laughed.

“I can assure you that it is entirely for her benefit,” he murmured, though Moira suspected Sloane did very little that wasn't. “If she wants to keep the peace, she must be seen as appeasing the people.” Moira nodded in understanding, though their conversation abruptly halted as they approached the front door. A couple outcast mercenaries eyed them suspiciously, the turian particularly unwilling to let them pass until the krogan informed him they were 'on the list'.

“Better not keep Sloane waiting, then,” the turian groused, gesturing towards them with his rifle. Reyes offered the warmest smile in thanks, and Moira side-eyed the mercs before following Reyes into the base.

“Well they're...friendly.” 

Reyes let out a chuckle at that. “You must remember who their leader is, Ryder. I fear Sloane's intensity rubs off on them.” Moira shrugged in response, though the reception they received before finally being let into Sloane's makeshift throne room led a great deal of credence to Reyes' insight.

“There you are! I was beginning to think you weren't coming.” An angara approached them the moment they entered, her eyes looking Moira over before settling on Reyes.

“And miss all the alcohol Sloane has hidden away for her own private use?” The angara rolled her eyes at his response before turning to Moira, curiosity apparent in her expression. “Ah, Keema, I've told you of Ryder, no? Ryder, this is a friend, Keema.”

“Pleased to finally meet you,” Keema greeted with a smile, and Moira only just withheld the urge to hold out her hand to shake.

“Finally?” Moira lifted an eyebrow, and turned to look at Reyes – only to find that the man had disappeared in the blink of an eye. “What – where'd Reyes go?”

“Oh, you know him,” Keema waved off the question with a shake of her head. “Always an agenda, especially here in Sloane's territory. I'm sure he'll be back shortly, Pathfinder.”

–

Keema wasn't _entirely_ wrong, though Moira had decided after a while to go look for him herself. She'd found him looking through one of Sloane's stashes, only stopping once he found a vintage bottle of whiskey and claiming it was 'treasure'. The entire evening, in Moira's opinion, had been a dud; she'd had a short, slightly-hostile conversation with Sloane, had even knocked a couple back herself, but those had been the highlights of the evening.

She returned to the Tempest shortly afterwards, preparing to sleep and then head down the mountain to the badlands with a team. The alcohol, strangely enough, made it difficult to sleep instead of easier, but Moira did eventually fall into a fitful slumber, at least until SAM woke her early during the high-point of a particularly bad nightmare. She thanked him quietly, a hand to her forehead, and stumbled out of her quarters to get in a shower and some rations before heading out.

Kadara Port was more deserted than Moira remembered, and even Vetra mentioned that it looked like a ghost town as they headed for the gate to the badlands. It wasn't surprising, really – not after the party Sloane had thrown the previous night. The krogan attendant inside the little shack on the gate was half-asleep at his post and barely even grunted at them as they passed.

“So, where to first, Ryder?” Vetra asked once they made their way outside, the smell of rotten eggs potent and unmistakable.

“There's just one more monolith, and then the vault,” Moira offered, and Vetra nodded her affirmation.

“Spender's contact is out here somewhere too, Ryder. Wouldn't mind paying him a visit,” Drack added, his expression far too gleeful at the prospect.

“Well, I guess we better get started then. Sounds like we have a lot to do.” Moira was grinning as she spoke, and she had to wonder if Drack's excitement was contagious. It had been a long while since she'd felt this way, and not simply resigned or responsible.

–

“Pathfinder, I detect no more glyphs in the immediate area. You should be able to interface with the monolith now.” Hearing that was a relief; the remnant had placed glyphs in the highest, out-of-reach places, and more than once Moira had almost fallen to get a scan of them. Vetra and Drack were still on the ground, presumably watching for enemies, though it was also entirely possible he was showing Vetra his rather extensive collection of gun images via omni-tool.

Moira hopped down from the ledge with a biotic jump, and let out a quiet sigh as she landed. Finding the glyphs was the hard part, but interfacing took hardly any time at all, especially with SAM helping. “Third monolith activated, finally. The vault should be open now,” Moira spoke, though neither of her companions even heard her. “Guys? You ready to head for the vault?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, Ryder. Got a little distracted.” Vetra at least appeared to be a little ashamed. Moira shook her head, exasperated and just a little amused; she didn't imagine that waiting for the monolith to be activated was a fun task, so a little distraction wasn't so bad.

“Come on. SAM pulled the vault's nav point from the interface, and it isn't far.” Drack groused a little as Moira maneuvered the Nomad down the particularly steep incline, but once they made it back to level ground, it was smooth riding for the most part. Sometimes the sulfur springs got a little too close and an alarm beeped inside the Nomad to warn her away - no doubt a gift from Gil after their first trek into Kadara's badlands. Moira had almost heard the expletives up in her quarters when he'd worked on it then.

“Ryder.” The voice came out of nowhere, and Drack and Vetra exchanged a look before Moira recognized it.

“Sloane. What is it?” The Nomad didn't slow in the slightest despite the distraction, and Moira kept her voice as even as possible despite her relative distaste for Kadara's self-proclaimed leader.

“The Charlatan has contacted me,” she began slowly, her tone suffused with confidence. “He wants to meet directly, to decide the fate of Kadara and our two groups.”

“And you need me for that _because_...?” It was surprising enough that the Charlatan outed himself to Sloane, let alone that she'd even agree to meet.

“I'm not going all the way into the badlands alone, and you're-” she paused for a moment, searching for the correct word. “Neutral. You've not joined either group, and the Charlatan knows we certainly don't see eye to eye.”

“Understatement,” Vetra mumbled under her breath, though Moira had to cover up her chuckles with coughs.

“Where exactly are you supposed to meet the Charlatan? And what about Kaetus? I'm surprised he'd let you go alone.”

“ _I_ am in charge, Ryder, not Kaetus,” Sloane reminded Moira pointedly. “There's a series of caves in Draullir. Sending you the nav point. And don't keep me waiting, Ryder – I want to end this as quickly as possible.” Sloane cut the line before Ryder could respond, and Moira hesitated, the Nomad stalling at the crest of a hill overlooking yet more sulfur springs.

“Don't tell me you're actually going through with this,” Vetra was the first to break the silence.

“Since when have you wanted to help Sloane?” Drack added.

“Look, the caves aren't far and there could be a trap for Sloane in there. If it's a trap for _us_ , well, I trust you guys can carry a human between you,” Moira joked, though Vetra looked unconvinced. Drack chuckled as well, though said nothing else; his eyes gave away his worry, and Moira didn't look at to see it.

–

Sloane was _dead_. Sloane Kelly, leader of the Nexus exiles and killer of kett, had bled out in a cave, and _Reyes_ of all people had outed himself as the Charlatan. Moira had seen the glint of the sniper, had had all of two seconds to react and save Sloane if she'd been so inclined, but she hadn't. It was arguable whether or not Sloane or the Charlatan would be better for Kadara in the long run, but for now, Moira saw only that the Charlatan had ties to the angaran resistance, as well as angaran contacts who would take Sloane's place as the visible leadership.

With Sloane's death, Reyes had extended an invitation to her, to build an outpost here if she could convince her people the exiles wouldn't slaughter them in their sleep, but this new revelation would take time to digest. She'd promised him she'd be in touch, and while Vetra and Drack both suggested they return to the Tempest and regroup, there was still the matter of the vault.

“Can you even interface with everything so scattered?” Vetra had asked, a taloned-hand on her hip and a question expression in her eyes.

“SAM does most of the work. Besides, I'd rather be out here than cooped up on the ship with only my thoughts to occupy me.”

The vault was not as extensive as the one on Eos had been, but it was still a marvel of tech and engineering that Moira couldn't hope to decipher if she'd had a hundred lifetimes. Vetra still protested that she didn't like it in the slightest, and though he didn't complain, Drack seemed to share her sentiments.

The worst part was always running from the purification field, but once the vault was reactivated, Moira breathed easier. The water would be potable again, given time, and despite what had happened earlier, she felt a rather heavy burden fall from her shoulders because of it. She wasn't finished by any means, but it had been the biggest obstacle to settling an outpost on Kadara, and with Sloane gone, all it would take was a little persuasion on Moira's part.

Once they were back on the surface, it was a short ride to the potential outpost site they'd scouted earlier. The acidity of the water had already dropped by a significant amount according to SAM, and it was there that Moira instructed him to open a comm to the Nexus.

“Ryder.” It was Addison who answered, unsurprisingly. “Your nav point puts you on Kadara. Why? I thought you got what you needed from that damned planet already.”

“I want to establish an outpost, Director. The vault's been reset so the water should be drinkable soon, and Sloane Kelly is dead – the Charlatan's replaced her, and has extended a hand to the Initiative.”

“This...this is _insanity_ , Pathfinder. It will cause chaos, building _alongside_ the exiles-”

“Think about it, Director. You said you needed resources, a new home for colonists still in cryo. Can you _really_ afford to be picky about the location?” Moira heard Addison sigh, and knew at that moment she'd already won; the corner of her lips curled upwards, and Moira idly wondered how many times that would happen in future.

“All right, Pathfinder. You have a point, but I still don't like it. I don't think the others will like it either, but you are the Pathfinder. We'll have shuttles out within the week. Addison out.”

–

Despite all the changes in Kadara Port, everything seemed to change and fit almost seamlessly with the Charlatan at its head. The exiles had taken the news of an Initiative outpost well, considering everything, though there were several dissident voices alongside the pacifist and optimistic ones. The Tempest had remained to help oversee Ditaeon's formation, and Moira had gone up to the port several times, to see Reyes or Keema while Vetra 'procured' whatever the ship or the outpost needed that was otherwise unobtainable.

Reyes had been the first to relay the information that the angara were pleased to have Keema in Sloane's vacated chair, though it was to be expected. What was not, however, was his promise of aid whenever she cared to have it, and his promised protection of the outpost by Collective men. It rubbed Moira entirely the wrong way, knowing that the Initiative would have exile protection alongside their own militia, but they were on Kadara, and it was better to have the Charlatan on her side than opposing him. Sloane had been strong and ruthless, but even she had fallen to the man's machinations.

It was a relief to finally leave Kadara after such a long stay, but as always, messages had piled up in the meantime. Several were from Nexus leaders, hoping her decision was a wise one after all the drama and conflict with the exiles, but others were from hopeful colonists recently awoken from cryo and placed on Kadara or at another outpost. She tried not to hope that Evfra had sent something along as well, acknowledging the placement of another outpost or the return of functionality to another vault, but as she scrolled through them, her heart rate increased. Something fluttered gently in her stomach, and she paused when she saw it, her smile nervous despite herself as she opened it.

_Ryder,_

__

> _You manage the impossible daily now, I see. I thought Kadara Port lost to us, lost to your exiles to be plundered and stripped bare of its resources. I was wrong, and for once I'm glad to be. There's even something useful coming out of Kadara now that you've reset the remnant vault. I don't trust the Charlatan any more than I did Sloane Kelly, but Keema at least will keep angaran interests at the fore._
> 
> _Thank you. I haven't slept so easily as the night we learned this information, and it's your doing. You do good work, Pathfinder. Keep it up. It's...immensely appreciated. I appreciate it. At first I thought you and your people wanted only to learn of the remnant, that you would not care for our people or our fight against the kett. I cannot speak for all of your people, but you, Ryder, have proven yourself an ally time and again. I should not have doubted you, but I can assure you I will not make that mistake again._
> 
> _Stay strong and clear._


	11. Chapter 11

Moira stayed up a while after reading Evfra's message, the pillow flattening quickly under her head as she stared up at the metal ceiling. If she focused hard enough, she could hear him speak his message aloud, could see the interior of his office and the light shining in from Aya’s lush climate. Eventually, exhaustion won out, and Moira slept naturally for the first time in a long while.

“Pathfinder?” Liam's voice was muffled as he lingered outside her quarters, and Moira wiped the sleep from her eyes before sitting up, blankets falling forward and pooling in her lap.

“I'll be out in a minute, Liam,” Moira answered him sleepily, the redhead only just able to stifle a yawn before pushing the blankets away altogether and sliding her legs over the mattress' edge. There was little point in trying to look presentable – not when she'd have to pass Liam to get to the bathroom for a mirror and some running water.

He laughed when her door opened, though hid it behind his hand when she looked over at him, her hand lifting to cover her mouth as she failed to stifle another yawn. “I didn't mean to wake you, Ryder. Sorry.”

“You're fine,” Moira waved him off. “So what's going on?”

“Ah, right. Well, about that. See, I _may_ have done something – I know it's stupid _now_ – but we have to deal with it. I didn't want to drag you in with me, Ryder, but I... I tried to get around all the red tape on Aya and the Nexus; we're allies now, right? Why's everything still so covered in bureaucracy? I made a contact on Aya, an angara named Verand, and well...gave her some of our classified codes. To, uh, get the ball rolling.” He sounded rightly ashamed, and it took Moira several seconds to digest enough of his ramble to make sense of it.

“So let me get this straight – in the interest of furthering our alliance with the angara, you shared classified Nexus codes with them? I don't even care how it helps right now. Tann would flip out, Liam, you know that-”

“I do! But I couldn't just sit on my hands anymore!” Said hands were in the air in frustration, and Moira sympathized.

“Don't forget you're helping everyone by being on the Pathfinder team. You're making worlds viable, you're waking more colonists from cryo, helping the alliance work to both sides' benefit-”

“I know, Ryder, and you're right. But it just wasn't enough anymore. The thing is...now Verand's missing. If she's been abducted by exiles or even the Roekaar-”

“Then some of our most sensitive information could be compromised.” Moira's hand was cradling her forehead, her jaw clenched a bit more tightly. She hadn't anticipated such a headache when she first woke up, but it was in full-bloom at her right temple now.

“I screwed up, Ryder. I _know_ that. But we have to try and make it right before it goes to shit – before even _more_ goes to shit.” At the very least, Moira was glad to see he wanted to set things right, but when all was said and done, they'd have to have a little chat.

“All right. We need to find her, make sure our codes weren't leaked, but where would we even start to look? Do you know?” Moira's grogginess was completely gone now, and her eyes were sharp as she looked at Liam, a hand settled on her hip.

“I do! I managed to get the nav from her ship's last transmission before it...disappeared. I'll forward it to Kallo. And Ryder, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.” Liam looked positively tortured, and despite how much Moira wanted to assure him it would all be forgotten, her features remained hard.

“I know you didn't mean for it to happen, Liam, but it _did_ , and now we have to clean it up before it puts everyone in the Initiative at risk. Just...be ready.” Moira sighed, making her crave a shower even more as Liam nodded miserably and walked away. She'd fully intended to check out Avitus' nav point for the turian ark first thing, but now with Liam's mess, they'd have to divert to Verand's nav before that. It was going to be another hell of a day, but Moira took comfort in the warm water of her shower, at least until she was forced to leave its reassuring spray.

–

Luckily for Liam and the whole of the Initiative, Verand hadn't been captured by those who knew she possessed classified data. Surprisingly enough, she'd been picked up by _pirates_ of all things, and they were utterly ignorant to who they kept in their hold. Moira had told Liam flat-out that he'd been lucky, but his subversion of protocol and rules wasn't tolerable; it had worked out this time, but if the Roekaar or the kett had gotten hold of Verand... The mere suggestion had sent Liam recoiling. Fortunately, Moira wasn't a hard, disciplinary type; she'd forced a promise from him that he'd never do anything like that again, and had warned him he'd be on extra clean-up duty on the ship for the next month as 'punishment'. He'd groaned at that, but they'd ultimately shared a laugh and even a friendly hug.

Next on the agenda had been meeting Avitus at the turian ark coordinates he'd provided, though the ship was in bad shape when they arrived. Kallo had winced and Suvi had mumbled a quiet expletive under her breath as the Tempest approached. Liam and Peebee had gone with her, offering strangely-quiet comments and comfort to Avitus once they'd finally reached SAM Node.

Despite how Avitus protested, Macen was dead; no one disliked saying it as much as Moira did, but pretending it wasn't true didn't make it _untrue_. The former turian spectre had been shaken by the logs, by hearing Macen's voice one final time, but hearing him refuse the position of Pathfinder was a surprise even so. Part of her had been infuriated with him. She knew he was hurting, she knew he'd just lost someone irrevocably important to him, but there was still an entire ark of turians who needed him out there watching over them – diverting kett and finding those launched after the Natanus hit the Scourge.

Losing her father wasn't the same as losing a romantic partner – a _life_ partner – but the wound it left still burned and throbbed regularly, and Moira didn't mince words in telling him so. Macen had clearly wanted Avitus as his replacement, and falling apart now wasn't an option. It took a bit of strong-arming and jostling, but Avitus eventually accepted.

Sarissa and Raeka both had reported that Avitus had arrived on the Nexus with quite a few stasis pods in tow, and the report had made Moira smile. Accepting the role of Pathfinder was difficult – she knew that from experience – but if anyone could do it, Avitus could. She'd only had to make him believe it.

–

“Ryder, Peebee is looking for you,” SAM informed her. It had been a little while since Liam's mission and finding the turian ark, and for the most part, things had been quiet. Speaking to Peebee would eliminate the 'quiet' aspect altogether, and Moira had a sneaking suspicion she knew what the asari wanted – more rem tech.

Sure enough, rem tech were the first words out of Peebee's mouth when Moira came to the escape pod where the asari had set up shop, Poc lingering behind her with a few mechanical _whirs_. This time Voeld was her destination, and Moira was more than happy to set a course for the icy planet; they hadn't returned since destroying the kett base, and seeing how the Resistance and Taerve Uni were faring seemed a logical step after having time to adjust to a loosened-kett grip.

Moira had thought Jaal might have wanted to visit Voeld, but when she stopped by the Tech Lab on her way to the Cargo Bay, the door had been locked, and he'd not answered. SAM had reported that his life signs were still strong, if a touch erratic; the AI had posited that perhaps Jaal had received an unpleasant message or order from Aya and was still processing. And so Liam volunteered to go instead, though once they landed, he seemed less than eager.

Taerve Uni was flourishing, so to speak, and the mayor even reported that their militia and the angaran Resistance had completed several joint missions and training sessions together. Peebee had pouted that she'd missed it, and Liam had all but jumped up and down, knowing that their alliance was still strong.

It was after they'd already retrieved Peebee's new piece of rem tech that Commander Xo Teel of the Resistance contacted them, informing them that since the kett base's destruction, the barrier around Ja Niihk had come down. She also briefly explained Ja Niihk's history, though she couldn't offer a solid reason as to why the kett had moved in so suddenly or so forcefully.

“Sounds like we should check it out,” Liam spoke after Xo Teel cut the comm line, Peebee looking over at him and ultimately shrugging. “I know it's not remnant, but shouldn't you be interested in the angara's past? There could be pre-Scourge artifacts or data in there,” Liam pointed out, and the asari instantly perked, her hands resting on her knees as she leaned closer to Moira's seat.

“He's got a point for once, Ryder. And even if there isn't stuff inside, we still kill some kett. That's always good.”

“All right. Then I guess we're going.” Moira changed direction after the navigational computer offered Ja Niihk as their new destination, though _some_ kett was a mild understatement. Ja Niihk was bleeding kett, and they'd barely even made it into the cavern. Even with the vault reset, the world was still a frozen wasteland, and all three were shivering the deeper they delved into the cave; despite everything, the kett were good about leaving heat pylons around to use, and they all hovered around them as long as they dared before heading further inside.

“Is that...an angara?” Peebee was the one to point out the containment module where a trapped angara stood inside.

“Shit. Get him out of there before the kett come back!” Liam whispered loudly, though Moira was already crossing the distance and asking SAM to interface with the kett technology.

“Thank you! I have been trapped down here for so long,” the angara breathed, easing down onto his feet and looking up at his rescuers. “Have you found the others?”

“Not yet,” Moira answered. “But what can you tell me about this place?”

“There's a frozen city here. Before the kett arrived, we detected an active AI deep beneath the ice. It _must_ be pre-Scourge; just _imagine_ what it could tell us!” Despite his recent captivity, the angara still seemed curious and even awed by the discovery. “But then the kett arrived. They've been trying to break through a particular ice wall. I can show you where.” Moira nodded, though did not follow until the rest of the trapped angara were freed and heading for the entrance.

“I take it these are the explosives the kett meant to use,” Moira murmured, noting the remnant design before looking back at the angara.

“Yes.” The angara nodded his head just as SAM spoke aloud.

“I detect a hollow room beyond the ice, Pathfinder. The ordnance here ought to be able to get you inside, though I recommend clearing the blast zone before it detonates.”

“Thanks for that, SAM,” Liam answered with a sarcastic smile, his arms crossing over his chest.

“Let's get to it, then.”

–

The AI within the room had indeed been pre-Scourge, though it claimed not to recognize the angara. SAM had informed her multiple times of the AI's attempted deception, but its worst transgression was electrocuting the angara when he ventured too close. Moira had been riddled with indecision at the time; she knew logically how valuable an AI like this would be to the angara, but at the cost of a man's life? It physically pained her to make the decision, and she apologized quietly, shamefully as he crumbled to the floor.

Its pleas to be housed with SAM were callously ignored; Moira had even told the AI it had lost any bargaining power it had once it had killed the angara for no real reason. Even SAM had had nothing kind to say in the AI's defense, and so Moira had delivered it to the angara, hoping it could be reasoned with and contained without another loss of innocent life. The entire mission had left a bad taste in her mouth, and what was worse, Jaal was waiting for her once she and the team returned to the Tempest, his expression drawn and even a little dark.

“Pathfinder, I have received a message from Akksul that I...believe you will want to see.”

 _You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Jaal Ama Darav. Allying with aliens, with our enemies? I always knew you were a fool, but I didn't know you were so weak as to lower yourself and submit. You are unworthy of your name, unworthy of_ our _people, and I will show all the angara just how low you and the Resistance have fallen._

Moira winced at the last bit, though the entire message was unpleasant. “Are you all right?” she asked, looking over at him with concern in her eyes.

“Hah. This is not the first time Akksul has said such things to me,” Jaal informed her, though he didn't seem as nonchalant as his answer led her to believe. “I am more concerned about what Akksul meant about the Resistance. I have spoken a great deal with Evfra since I received this, but he assures me Akksul cannot truly harm the Resistance. I'm sure there is much Evfra has not told me in place to keep the Roekaar at bay, but still...” Jaal's voice trailed off as he looked away, and Moira took a step closer, her lips dipping into a frown.

“You're worried,” Moira supplied, and Jaal nodded before inhaling just a little sharply. “We'll handle Akksul, Jaal. I promise. He won't touch the Resistance, or you, or my people ever again.” She offered him a smile that was admittedly stronger than she felt, but at the very least she was pleased to see Jaal smile in return.

“I hope you're right, Ryder. And thank you. I will keep you updated if I hear any news of Akksul or the Roekaar.” Moira nodded at him before he turned and headed down the ramp, though it was only a few seconds later that her omni-tool began to beep, informing her that a call was coming in. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared down at it curiously; SAM would have normally advised her that someone was contacting her, even have told her where it was coming from or who it was, but he was strangely silent.

“This is Ryder,” she answered finally, her omni-tool glowing orange as it hummed to life at her fingertips.

“I trust Jaal has already played you Akksul's message.” The sound and timbre of Evfra's voice alone made Moira's heart pound, and she sorely wished she'd thought to take the call into her quarters before answering.

“He has,” Moira answered dryly, pointedly ignoring the flush of red coloring her cheeks. “Do you really think he'd attack the Resistance? If anything, I think that'd make _him_ look the traitor, not you or Jaal.”

“He will not attack directly, Pathfinder,” Evfra sneered, and Moira's lips pursed in response, her cheeks burning even brighter than before. “There is...dissent in the Resistance. I cannot speak freely of the matter for obvious reasons.”

Moira nodded her understanding. Divide and conquer was a favored tactic by the Roekaar when it came to converting others to their cause. How better to undermine the Resistance than to turn its members away from their original cause? “There's also the matter of the AI from Voeld you recovered,” Evfra began slowly, his tone and delivery deliberate and even. “I do not care to tell another family that they've lost a father and a husband, but the scientists here are beside themselves with excitement.”

“An excitement you don't share,” Moira interrupted.

Evfra harrumphed in reply. “Do _you_ go to the loved ones of lost soldiers and tell them their family is never returning?” The question made Moira flinch, though he had a point. “I hope the AI is worth the cost; it wasn't just one life sacrificed.”

“I'm sorry, Evfra.” It was spoken quietly, so sincerely as to be sharp and pointed, but Evfra remained silent for several seconds after hearing it.

“Do not be sorry, Ryder. Be aware. The angara make sacrifices often – for the vesaal, for the Resistance, to keep the kett away from our civilians. I just hope this was worth it; the AI refuses to speak for the time being.”

The need to apologize once again came to her, though Moira snuffed it out long before it reached her tongue. The silence was a touch awkward, and Moira imagined that if she'd been in Evfra's office, he would have shoved her out the door already.

“Ryder,” Evfra eventually spoke again, his tone low and quiet. “Thank you.” He did not elaborate before the connection closed, and Moira's heart raced the entire time she made her way to her quarters, a rather soft smile on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

_He's a little_ too _involved with the aliens, don't you think? Letting them help on Voeld, rescuing the Moshae... Will we have aliens running the Resistance next?_

 _Not to mention he lets them run all over Aya without so much as an escort. Does he plan to let them_ live _here too? Set up an outpost? I thought the Resistance was supposed to protect us from threats, not invite them into our safest sanctuary._

_I hear it's because of that human, the Pathfinder. One of my brothers in the Resistance says they correspond almost daily, and you wouldn't believe the way he lets her talk to him! I know he has to keep up appearances, especially with some of them always here, but he's going overboard if you ask me..._

_Maybe he_ wants _the human, though Stars only know why. Maybe the trauma of losing his family has addled his mind._

_Star and Skies! I hope not!_

The message on the datapad concerning him and his fitness for leadership was not the first Evfra had seen, but it did make him the angriest of those he'd read. Gossip was unavoidable, especially among their people who vocalized their thoughts and feelings so readily, but to drag _his family_ into this was unforgivable. Once he discovered the source of the message, he'd have an incredibly thorough _chat_ with the perpetrator. Healthy debate was a boon to any advanced society, but to degrade to xenophobia and and dredge up the most painful part of his past? That was too much to bear, even for Evfra.

His anger easily outweighed everything else, and for several seconds, Evfra forced himself to breathe deeply, to get a better hold on himself before he did something he ultimately would come to regret. His more logical side saw this as less a direct assault on his person than on the Resistance as a whole; the Roekaar's movements had become more aggressive, and Evfra knew for fact that Akksul had his eye on splintering the Resistance until only his xenophobic, sycophantic followers remained to do his bidding.

Only his most trusted lieutenants knew of the Roekaar's ploy and Evfra's retaliation, both because he knew there were infiltrators in his ranks and because any lapse in intel would risk the dissolution of his plan. Not merely the plan, but the Resistance as a whole. Akksul was a fool, Evfra had learned. He was so focused on booting out the Milky Way species that he couldn't see what fracturing the Resistance would do for the kett, couldn't see that many more angara would take Akksul's place in the labor camps or be exalted with fewer Resistance patrols.

Akksul was on Havarl, though he'd heard from the Pathfinder and his men both that there had been an attempted raid on Eos. That had not worried him, however; the Pathfinder was a better protector than she realized, and Evfra struggled to keep the slightest of smiles from tugging at his lips, even as his expression softened imperceptibly.

At the very least, the messages he'd intercepted had been right in a single regard: he _did_ correspond with the Pathfinder frequently. She often had intel for him, intending either for him to better direct his people or simply to remain in the know. That he had grudgingly begun to _enjoy_ their conversations was of little consequence, or so he insisted to himself with limited success. Her decisions almost always confounded him, but her explanations were logical when she offered them, but more than once he'd found himself distracted by a strange feature he'd never noticed before – her furrowed brows, the thinning of her lips, or the narrowing of her eyes.

She was difficult to read at times, especially when she was far away and he could see no ticks or tells in her movements or body language, though such was to be expected. It was never more apparent that she was human than when they conversed, but instead of finding the difference off-putting, he found her intriguing. Ryder was like a puzzle he had yet to completely solve, if he ever _were_ able to, but the fact that he had the desire to interact with her beyond their professional capacity left him awake at night, wrestling with thoughts and feelings and desires that he'd long since believed dead along with his family.

The pain of their passing had never really lessened; it still burned and throbbed and _ached_ so deeply that numbness was preferable to it, but somehow its keenness had begun to wear away. It was no longer a sharp blade in the gut or his heart, but a blunter edge that reminded him of its presence without threatening to tear him apart. He could almost smile to remember now, if he cared to, but doing so inevitably brought with it tears that wouldn't stop for hours at a time.

Evfra caught himself then, fingers curling over the edge of his desk as he inhaled a deep, shaky breath, only to look up and see the same lieutenant who'd brought him the first of the messages weeks earlier.

“We know who's been divulging our plans, Commander. Shall I bring them in or did you want to seek them out yourself?” Evfra's expression hardened once again, as icy as Voeld's surface.

“Tell no one what you've told me,” he ordered, eyes bright and cold. “I don't want them to go to ground before we have the chance to find them and question them. If we catch one, we risk losing the rest.” Evfra continued, his lieutenant nodding.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Let me handle it,” Evfra answered, his tone rough and gravelly. If the Roekaar thought him so 'addled', then surely they wouldn't expect him to confront them personally.

Evfra's office was empty for the rest of the day, and the main hub of the Resistance was a lot emptier once he finished as well.


	13. Chapter 13

The following days brought a quick visit to the Nexus to resupply and to take care of several issues that needed resolving, not the least of which was Jien Garson's murder. Moira sat and listened to her father's logs on the Hyperion about the mysterious Benefactor, but no one on the station seemed to know who that was – or even that a benefactor existed. It was impossible to know anything for sure: race, gender, age, location? They could've been somewhere on the Nexus for all Moira knew, quietly masquerading as someone unimportant, or they could've fled and hidden somewhere in the cluster. It was frustrating not knowing, and Moira had spent a couple hours in her cabin trying to reason it all out with SAM without any real success. All she could do now was wait and watch, and while she hated both, at least there was plenty to distract her in the meantime.

Jaal had sent a brief message a little while earlier, simply asking her to visit him in the Tech Lab, though Moira had the sneaking suspicion it was more complicated than a simple or friendly conversation.

“ _Why_ were they allowed to talk to him?” Moira could hear Jaal's voice through the Tech Lab door, at least two octaves deeper and obviously angry.

“They are not children, Jaal,” came a stern reply. “They are free to do as they wish, however foolish.”

“But you've let them join the Roekaar!”

“I did not _let_ them do anything, Jaal. They are grown and with minds of their own, and while I do not approve of their choice, it is rightly theirs to make.” The voice was exasperated, sad, and disappointed, and Jaal grunted his grudging understanding. “Bring them home to me, Jaal? I fear what Akksul's influence will do to them...”

“Thank you for telling me, Mother. I will bring them home, I promise.” His voice was softer then, and just as the conversation came to a close Moira opened the door, her head cocking to the side and her lips pursed.

“Jaal?” Moira kept her voice purposefully gentle, her smile sympathetic and subdued. She heard him sigh deeply, eyes falling and shutting heavily before he turned to her, expression concerned and miserable.

“Ryder. Akksul has taken my family. Two of my brothers and one of my sisters have gone off and joined the Roekaar.” The knowledge pained him visibly, and Moira took a few steps closer, trying to offer comfort as best she could.

“Do you know where they've gone?” Moira asked, kneeling at his side and glancing up at him.

“Intel suggests the Roekaar have gathered at the Forge. It's one of the angara's most sacred places. I'm certain he chose it on purpose,” Jaal answered, his tone stony and his eyes narrowing. “Outsiders have never been permitted there, but I don't know that I can do this on my own,” he admitted sadly, eyes falling and his shoulders drooping under his _rofjinn_.

“If you want me to go with you, I will,” Moira promised, smoothing a hand across his arm and offering a reassuring smile when he looked at her.

“No hesitation. Good. I appreciate that, Ryder. We will need to head for Havarl, and then...well, be ready for anything. You know firsthand the tactics Akksul is willing to use to win.” Moira winced at the reminder of Eos, though Jaal had a point; there was no telling what they'd find at the Forge once they arrived.

“I'll have Kallo set us a course there now. We should be there in a few hours.” Moira retracted her hand and stood as Jaal returned to his comm console, his expression turning stony once again.

–

“My contact should meet us just beyond daar Pelaav to take us to the Forge.” Jaal had already cocked his gun in preparation, his hands and shoulders tensing even further now that they'd touched down on Havarl.

“Are you sure you want us to come with you, Jaal? We might just make things worse,” Cora wondered aloud, though Jaal shook his head sharply at her question.

“I fear I...will not keep my composure when we find my family or Akksul. Besides, the Roekaar need to see that you and Ryder are allies, not enemies like the kett,” he answered her, his fingers twitching and tightening on his rifle's grip.

“Don't worry, Jaal. We'll make sure everyone comes out of this in one piece,” Cora reassured him, and Moira only caught the curve of Jaal's smile in response out of the corner of her eye. She could hear him inhale sharply as daar Pelaav came into view, though he seemed a little reluctant to holster his gun as they crossed into the settlement proper. Several angara waved or greeted them with smiles as they passed, though there was no time to stop and chat – Moira promised a few scientists she'd stop by once her business with the Roekaar was done.

The ride to the Forge was quiet and tense, marked only by slight turbulence as they approached the LZ, and Moira knew she wasn't the only one who was glad to be on solid ground with gun in hand. It was almost a shame they were here on a mission, though; Havarl was probably Moira's favorite planet, but the Forge managed to hammer home every detail and piece of flora the planet had to offer despite only having two remnant monoliths working. She could have wandered this place for days, simply taking in the view, but there was a job to do, and Jaal pushed ahead like a man on fire.

The grounds where they first entered were deserted and barren, and the few logs they found scattered gave them hardly any indication as to why all the archaeologists and visitors had been rounded up. Moira personally found it easy to assume the worst where Akksul was involved, though she kept such thoughts to herself. She found no benefit in working Jaal up further when she had no basis for her assumptions.

They pressed on, searching for signs of Roekaar or others signs of life without success; at least until they passed through a doorway and Roekaar seemed to rain down around them.

“Roekaar!” Jaal shouted, rushing forward to take cover while Cora glowed a telltale blue and hurried past Moira in something of a blur. Moira herself was hesitant to shoot; what if her target was one of Jaal's wayward siblings, hidden behind a mask and armor? Jaal, however, wasn't hesitating in the slightest, and Moira forcibly shrugged away her reluctance until all the Roekaar were down.

“You're sure your siblings aren't here?” Moira asked Jaal pointedly, though he shook his head.

“When you have as many siblings as the angara do, it's easier to pick voices out of the crowd,” he assured her, loading a new ammunition magazine into his rifle. “Come on. We still have ground to cover.”

“Shit. They really don't want us going over there.” Their way had led them to a bridge which now lay in rubble at the bottom of the ravine, the Roekaar disappearing over the hill as Jaal suggested they jump down to the ledge and try to cross from there. It was a feat easier said than done, but Moira managed to pull herself up just as Jaal and Cora landed smoothly at her side. There wasn't time for gloating, though; Jaal continued to lead the way, and Moira followed until yet more Roekaar began shooting at them.

It was as Moira had settled the edge of her gun onto the barricade for stability that Jaal stopped them. “I _know_ those voices,” he murmured, his tone somewhere between relieved and angered. “Lathoul! Teviint! Don't shoot.”

“Jaal?” One of the Roekaar wondered aloud. “It's Jaal!” Moira watched him hop his cover and cross the fair distance to where Jaal had just stood out of cover himself, arms raised.

For a moment, the two simply stared at each other, but then Moira felt herself at a loss when Jaal clenched one of his hands and barreled it into the other angara's face. She'd been mad at her brother before, but angry enough to do _that_? Lathoul seemed to take the hit in stride, though, and in the very same minute he'd hit his brother they were hugging. It was enough to boggle Moira's mind, and she exchanged an incredulous look with Cora who seemed just as lost.

“What are you doing here? Our mothers are worried,” Jaal told Lathoul in something of a scold. “What is Akksul doing here at the Forge?”

“Don't tell him that.” Teviint, Jaal's sister, appeared less pleased to see her older brother here, and she _especially_ glared when she noticed Moira a few paces behind Jaal. “What are _you_ doing here with _that_?” Teviint's gaze was icy and Jaal suddenly reached back to grab at Moira's wrist and pull her forward, nearly off her own feet.

“I came to prove to you and the Roekaar that the aliens are not the enemy – the kett are. _This_ is my friend, Ryder.” Moira tried to straighten, tried to appear as friendly as possible, but Teviint's eye was critical, and it moved from her abruptly when Lathoul began to speak again.

“He's setting up bombs, Jaal.” The word _bombs_ had Moira's eyes widening, her lips parting.

“Shut _up_ , Lathoul!” Teviint warned him, the gun in her hand lifting a few inches.

“They're from your people,” Lathoul continued, heedless of Teviint as he turned instead to Ryder.

“ _My_ people?” Bombs were bad enough, but bombs that the Initiative had manufactured? “If he detonates them on the Forge, he'll have all the proof he needs that my people did it to yours, that we're your enemy.” Moira turned to Jaal, though her emotions were scattered; there was too much going on-

The sound of a gunshot rang out among them, and Lathoul slouched forward as Moira noted the pistol pointed at him, still resting in Teviint's hand. She dropped it abruptly as Moira and Jaal caught Lathoul who groaned quietly, though the next time Moira glanced over, Teviint was gone. “Will you...?” Moira's question slowly tapered off, and Lathoul tried to smile.

“I'll be fine, but you need to get to the Forge before Akksul destroys it.” Moira glanced at Jaal for his input, only to see a grit jaw and narrowed eyes.

“We will be back for you soon, brother,” Jaal promised, catching his brother's hand and squeezing it before easing him down to the ground.

“Come on. There's no time to waste if there really are Initiative bombs at the Forge,” Cora voiced all their thoughts, and Moira couldn't remember running so quickly as she did then.

“Ryder! You disarm the bombs; we'll handle the Roekaar,” Jaal instructed, and Moira had no qualms with taking an order this time. Still, it was easier said than done. Roekaar veritably swarmed around them like they'd just kicked the inside of a beehive; thankfully there was cover near the majority of the bombs, and Moira was able to pick off a couple stragglers who wandered too close. Her heart pounded in her ears as SAM alerted her of how much time was left, her barrier picking up a few stray shots though none ever made it close enough to harm her.

And then, finally, Moira could _breathe_. The bombs were disarmed, and Teviint came running from a cave, her hands over her face as she sobbed into Jaal's chest claiming she'd killed Lathoul.

“He's not dead,” Jaal informed her, his tone stern. “But you are lucky.” She pulled away then, and Moira saw Jaal's expression soften despite himself as she did so.

“Teviint! Where are you going? I only joined because of you...,” Baranjj called out to her, uncertain and wavering.

“I _shot_ our brother! I'm done with the Roekaar,” Teviint answered, but before Baranjj could say anything else, Akksul appeared, and Moira's skin crawled.

“Let her go,” Akksul told Baranjj. “The Roekaar only want willing soldiers.” This seemed to convince Baranjj for the time being, though Akksul quickly turned his gaze to Moira, then ultimately to Jaal.

“I knew you were a traitor to your people, Jaal Ama Darav, but bringing outsiders to the Forge? That's a new low, even for you,” Akksul taunted, though Jaal stood his ground.

“Ryder is not the one trying to _destroy_ our ancestral birthplace, the angara's most sacred of places,” Jaal countered, arms crossing over his chest.

“A small sacrifice to finally make the angara _see_ ,” Akksul replied darkly.

“Make them see _what_? Ryder helped save the Moshae! She has made planets habitable-”

“I know, and so what? Their kind are _permitted_ on Aya, where ours are only allowed to live for a short time. They have infiltrated your precious Resistance, and what you claim is proof of their good will is merely appeasement until they destroy you,” Akksul continued, turning to face the small crowd of Roekaar assembled in a higher alcove in the cave above. “Was it not the same with the kett decades ago?”

“The only traitor to the angara here is you, Akksul. You're too blinded by your own hate to even see it,” Jaal murmured, shaking his head in something close to pity. Moira saw something dark and cold flash in Akksul's eyes, and she pulled her gun on him mere seconds after Akksul had trained his on Jaal, her heart suddenly beating rapidly.

This seemed amusing to Akksul, however, and he chuckled. “Please, martyr me. Set my cause on _fire_.” Moira's thoughts flew a mile a minute; if she killed Akksul, the Roekaar's strength and zealotry would intensify, but if he shot Jaal, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

“Jaal?” Moira asked shakily, though her crewmate was shaking his head.

“Don't shoot him, Ryder. It's what he wants.” She knew Jaal was correct, but it didn't make the reality of Akksul pointing a gun in Jaal's face any easier. Jaal was almost unnaturally calm as the seconds ticked by, Moira almost missing his quiet 'put the gun down' before Akksul decided to ignore him. The shot rang out unexpectedly, and Moira's heart almost stopped as her eyes widened and her limbs suddenly felt leaden: utterly and completely useless even as they shook and the rifle quivered in her grip.

It took several seconds more before Moira understood that Jaal's gambit had somehow paid off; he wasn't dead, and the previously-eager Roekaar watching the exchange had dropped their guns and turned away from Akksul in disgust. Even Akksul himself seemed uncertain, his gun dropping to his side.

“Come on.” Jaal was the one to break the silence as he addressed his siblings, all of whom were visibly relieved. Akksul's shot had clipped the sharp cut of his cheek, but he was still alive and Moira could breathe again. Akksul was left behind, undoubtedly wondering how his plan had failed, but he wouldn't be threat anymore – not after this. No one would follow him after hearing of his sabotage at the Forge or seeing him shoot an unarmed angara.

–

Moira and Cora had allowed Jaal time and space once they'd returned to daar Pelaav, though Cora had asked if Moira herself were all right while they waited. She had no answer for her XO; all Moira knew was that the experience had shaken her to the core, and despite wanting nothing more than to return to the Tempest and process, there was still much to do on Havarl.

Perhaps, in a way, it was almost easier to seek out the ancient sages on Mithrava than retreating to her quarters on the Tempest: action focused her thoughts rather than allowing her to dwell on them. Mithrava's secrets gave way to the third monolith, after a great deal of wandering in remnant-packed structures and dealing with yet _another_ cell of Roekaar, but the vault was the easiest one to activate Moira had yet encountered.

The angaran scientists awaited their return happily, claiming a shift in numbers and patterns that boded well for Havarl's continued survival. The lead scientist Kiiran Dal was grateful enough to offer something of a hand to the Initiative, though not in so official a capacity as on Voeld; a retinue of Initiative scientists would join their angaran counterparts at daar Pelaav, studying and helping stabilize Havarl's climate as the vault continued to work its inexplicable wonders.

It took only a quick word to Addison to set the wheels in motion, and Moira could finally wave goodbye to Havarl as the Tempest ascended and cleared the atmosphere. Despite everything still waiting for her on-board, Moira's first order of business was a shower and a not-so-quick trip to her bed.

She slept for hours, working off the day's stress and wear on her, but even then, it wouldn't be enough to rejuvenate her entirely. Her bed still called when she forced herself up, eyes heavy and movements sluggish, but there was too much to do to justify sleeping any longer.

“Ryder, Jaal has been looking for you. There are also several new emails at your private terminal,” SAM informed her, Moira nodding absently in response. It was tempting to head for her computer first, to settle into her chair and lazily read through messages while still half-asleep, which was why she headed for the door and the Tech Lab instead, Moira blinking her eyes wide on purpose as though it might help expedite the waking process.

“SAM, is Jaal even awake?” Moira asked belatedly as she climbed up the ladder, the metal cold and jarring against her skin.

“I detect movement in the Tech Lab, Ryder, as well as life signs consistent with an active, aware sapient life form.”

“So, unless Peebee's going through his stuff...,” Moira's voice trailed off as she got to the top, groaning quietly before popping her back once she had her footing back.

“I would assume Jaal is awake, yes,” SAM finished, and Moira nodded again, not quite able to manage stifling a yawn as she headed down the hallway.

The door to the Tech Lab opened when Moira approached, and she was mostly unsurprised to see him at his own comm console, likely sending his reports back to Aya or perhaps checking in again with his family. “Am I interrupting? I can come back...”

“No, stay. I was just forwarding our mission reports to Evfra and the Resistance,” Jaal told her, the angara standing and turning to her with a tired smile.

She winced gently to see his scar and took a couple steps closer. “You had me worried, you know. On Havarl with Akksul. He could have _killed_ you Jaal, and I don't know what would've happened then.” Her hands ran down the tops of her thighs as she spoke, fingers tightening and wringing themselves together until she eventually eased them behind her back.

“But he didn't,” Jaal insisted, his tone light but not amused. It was clear he understood the stakes of his actions, and it wasn't as though they weren't put in danger constantly as it was, but this was still different.

“But he _could have_. What could I have said to the Moshae if you had died? Or Evfra? Or _your family_?” He looked away at her pointed words, slightly ashamed. “Look, I trust you, Jaal. I don't want you to think I don't, but putting yourself in a position like that...I _hated_ it, okay? I just about had a heart attack when Akksul pulled that trigger because even if I killed him, it wouldn't have brought you back.” Moira's breathing was slightly labored by the time she finished, and Jaal was looking down at her, his gaze discerning and inquisitive.

“I didn't mean to worry you, Ryder,” Jaal offered. “Besides, Akksul is a terrible shot,” he then continued, his tone losing the majority of its gravitas.

“That isn't the point!” Moira answered, though a smile split her lips and a few chuckles tumbled out. “Seriously. Next time you're going to do something like that, _warn_ me. As it is, I expect Evfra will be fuming and the Moshae will wag her finger at me.”

“Ryder, I want you to know that, while I may not always agree with your decisions, I respect you. I _may_ even consider you a friend,” he drawled, his arms crossing over his chest as he turned his side to her with a mockingly-considering expression.

“Good to know.” Moira offered him a smile before extending her arm, her hand balled in a small, loose fist. The corners of Jaal's lips twitched upwards at the gesture, and he extended his own about half-way before pausing and subsequently shaking his head.

“Friends hug, Ryder,” Jaal told her before her arm was gently pushed away in favor of a loose, friendly embrace. It was nice, considering, and Moira thought she might even like it as he pulled away.

“Got it. Just let me be around when you tell Drack or Vetra that, or hell, even Cora. No, _especially_ Cora.” Moira laughed, and Jaal chuckled before agreeing.

“All right, well then. SAM mentioned I have dozens of eager fans waiting for my answer to their messages, so...”

“I'm certain my mother is waiting for details as well,” Jaal answered. “Stay strong and clear, my friend.”

Speaking to Jaal had certainly lifted her spirits, and she was even smiling with something of a spring in her step as she returned to her quarters.

Of course, that all changed immediately when she opened Evfra's message and her heart abruptly sank.

_Come to Aya. We need to talk._

_NOW._


	14. Chapter 14

Evfra was relieved to discover that only a handful of Resistance members had been swayed by the Roekaar, though it was disconcerting that any under his command had been coerced in the first place. He'd always allowed for difference in opinions, but nothing had ever festered quite like the arrival of the Initiative species and their subsequent role in the Resistance and presence on Aya. He would have to take care in the future to ensure healthy debate did not devolve into dissension and outright sedition.

Half a dozen angara now waited punishment in the Resistance's holding cells, and the reactions from the rest were mixed at best. Some were horrified, others indifferent, and others even sympathetic towards their traitorous brethren. For all his rhetoric and claims that the aliens were the most prevalent threat facing the angara, Akksul had done an apt job dividing their people until confusion reigned – and confusion only helped the kett. The thought infuriated him, made him want to spell things out simply for Akksul so the damned idiot could see just how asinine his behavior had been, but things weren't so simple. Time spent in a prison camp being ordered about by kett had clearly worn on Akksul mentally, and no matter how the Moshae protested, he was dangerous and unlikely to be reasoned with.

As much as it pained him to admit it, Ryder had been correct. The Roekaar had proven a detriment to the Resistance and to the angara as a whole, not to mention the assault he'd made against the Initiative's first outpost – even if it had been thwarted by the Pathfinder. His jaw clenched as he considered offering the human his aid, though the Resistance was already spread thin, even thinner now that he'd weeded out the Roekaar infiltrators. Perhaps bodies wouldn't be helpful, but intel was valuable, he reasoned, leaning away from his desk until he turned towards the window.

The sun on Aya was just beginning to crest towards the horizon, the flow of the waterfall mesmerizing yet silent. Evfra let out a quiet sigh, tension easing slowly from his shoulders until the hard lines around his eyes followed suit. Perhaps if he'd listened to her when she'd last been on Aya, he could have spared the attack on her outpost altogether. Guilt settled on him only for a moment, gliding over him like water droplets across feathers; he'd meant what he said on their comm call. She could take care of her own without his assistance, and that realization came riddled with several inexplicable, contradictory emotions. Ryder had earned his respect one grudging iota at a time, but he also found her exasperating, even a little demanding and entitled. Yet she shone like a beacon to a ship lost in the night: bright, familiar, _home_.

Something ached deep within him to think of that, of the sway she held over him with naught but a soft smile and reassuring words. One of his hands balled into a loose fist as his memories of her came flooding in, of her fiery words, the flash in her eyes, the tautness of her hands, the heaving of her chest. To many, she was a rational, logical planner: thinking and reasoning and compromising better than most mediators her Initiative had sent to Aya, but he saw what was below the surface, lurking and watching and even at times seething and clawing to come out. She had a fire within her hotter than any star, but it was never uncontrolled – or perhaps, she never allowed anyone close enough to see it untamed and wild. He admired how she focused it to her advantage, how it came out when she was defending herself or her actions to criticisms from bystanders who hadn't been on those same missions. What was more, she was willing to listen and learn even amidst her fury, and he'd seen more than once where facts or knowledge beyond her own had mollified her.

Instead, she internalized the knowledge, to better herself or to better understand others, and despite himself, Evfra's admiration had only grown in response until he could no longer claim his feelings were simple admiration. It did not matter that she was the Pathfinder. It did not matter that she was human, or that she was so very young. She possessed a wisdom and strength Evfra could scarcely find elsewhere, and his eyes shut when he finally allowed himself to realize it was attraction, a depth of feeling not dissimilar to love, though he felt he didn't know her personally well enough to name it as such.

His feelings were a tangled web of guilt and desire, intermixed with disgust and self-loathing, but there was time to sift through everything, even with the Resistance to maintain and organize. For the first time in what had to be years now, Evfra didn't feel utterly hopeless. The Resistance's purpose had been renewed with their Initiative allies, and despite the losses he'd personally incurred, the pain he'd distanced from himself was not so keen or heart-rending as it would have been otherwise. And despite it all, he supposed progress was good. The corners of his lips twitched though did not spread into a smile, even if allowing himself to think and realize these things had somehow lifted a great burden from his already-laden shoulders.

Mere seconds after allowing himself to feel positive, however, fear quickly rushed to fill the void, pouring over him as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. He'd lost _everything_ when he'd allowed himself to feel like this before. Evfra had to steel himself, his clenched hand unfurling to instead spread out across his desk. The cold metal gave him something physical to focus on, and he breathed in sharply after a moment. This situation would...take some getting used to; he wasn't yet ready to confide his feelings in anyone, let alone Ryder. And now really wasn't the time to wonder at her own feelings either...

“Commander, we've just received a mission report from Jaal. You'll...want to read it.” His lieutenant's tone was strange, and Evfra looked up at him with an inquisitive expression before he reached for the datapad and scanned its contents. His eyes widened as he did so, his jaw clenching until his teeth scraped against each other.

“We can contact Jaal, see if I can ask the Pathfinder to-”

“ _No_. I'll do it,” Evfra growled darkly, though his lieutenant wasn't phased in the slightest as he turned to leave. Evfra muttered under his breath as he headed to his own private communications console; he wondered just _how_ Ryder would talk her way out of letting Akksul pull a gun on Jaal.


	15. Chapter 15

The Nexus was usually where the Tempest would go after especially trying missions – to refuel and regroup and to remind the crew why they put themselves through the wringer in the first place. The Pathfinder team had faced worse than the Roekaar on Havarl, but not by much; their first touchdown on Habitat 7 came to mind, as did saving the Moshae and infiltrating the Archon's flagship.

In a way, it was almost fitting that they return to Aya first this time regardless of Evfra's message, and Moira would admit to a little anticipation on her part. It had been too long since they'd returned to the angara's clandestine paradise, too long since she'd spoken with the locals or the Moshae or Evfra in person. And while Jaal would have never said anything, she knew he longed to return when they were away; as she'd said the last time they were there, he had a certain twinkle in his eye. After everything they'd gone through and what he in particular had endured, it was the least she could offer to help soothe whatever mental and emotional wounds he was still tending.

Moira was not among those chomping at the bit to get off the ship for a little shore leave, though she did head for the ramp when SAM and Kallo both told her they'd arrived – as though she didn't feel them land, even with the inertial dampeners' interference.

Before she'd even taken two steps on Aya's landing zone, however, her omni-tool began to glow. “Pathfinder Ryder, it is Mayor Shie. I was wondering if you might spare a moment to come speak with me.” Her tone was curiously nonchalant, and it made Ryder uneasy; it was unlike the angara to hide their emotions after all.

“Sure, I'll be right over. Has something happened?” Ryder replied, heading for the door that separated the docking bay from the rest of Aya.

“We will speak when you arrive, Pathfinder,” the mayor answered abruptly, the comm line dying and leaving Moira with a deep frown and furrowed brows.

“SAM, have there been any incidents on Aya lately?” Moira asked as she traipsed through the marketplace, though she took care to keep her voice down.

_Negative, Pathfinder. Nothing has been reported to the Initiative, but it would be rude to hack into their network to discover more. I recommend asking Mayor Shie when you speak with her; Moshae Sjefa or Evfra might know more as well._

Moira sighed at the answer SAM provided, though she couldn't fault him his logic; if the angara were dealing with something internally, it wasn't her business to know unless they wanted her to. It would have been the same if the shoe were on the other foot after all, and Moira had grudgingly been trained not to step on toes if she could avoid it. She only wished she could brace herself for whatever reception she was about to receive, though the angara outside the mayor's office motioned her to go on in when she arrived.

“Ah, good. You're here. Please come in, Pathfinder,” Paaran greeted her with a tight smile, the angara gesturing for her to come inside.

“I feel like I've been called to the principal's office,” Moira chuckled sheepishly. “I'm not in trouble, am I? I don't _think_ I broke any of Aya's laws...,” her voice trailed off in contemplation, and Moira breathed easier when Paaran shook her head, her smile spreading.

“You are not 'in trouble', Pathfinder,” Paaran assured her. “But there has been...a great deal going on within the Resistance since you were last here. Evfra has been more difficult to bear of late. I know much, but not all; you know as well as I that Evfra holds his secrets close. I merely wanted to warn you, should you plan on visiting the Resistance or speaking with Evfra before you leave Aya. It has been a trying time for him, so please do not take what he says to heart.”

“But why would he be mad at me?” Moira inquired, eyes narrowed uncomprehendingly.

“I would not go so far as to say _that_ , Pathfinder, but it involves you to some degree, and what you've been doing in – _for_ – the cluster.” Paaran would say no more on the subject, but it left Moira more confused than ever, which was the sole motivating factor for her visit to the repository of history and a little talk with the Moshae.

Moira waved at Avela as she stepped through the entrance, and even caught a flash of blue where Peebee stood before heading down the stairs to the private display where the Moshae worked, or at least liked to linger.

“Oh, Pathfinder! What a nice surprise.” The Moshae was in higher spirits than Paaran had been, but Moira could tell at least part of her happiness was faked, could see the heaviness in her eyes.

“How are you, Moshae? Learn anything new from Aya's vault?” Moira asked, though the Moshae shook her head.

“The vault guards its secrets well, Pathfinder; you know that firsthand. But I did want to thank you, Ryder. I heard what transpired on Havarl, the conflict you had with the Roekaar. With Akksul. I am grateful he did not die, though I hear Jaal stared down the end of his gun.” Moira blanched at the memory, and the Moshae's expression softened in sympathy when she saw it.

“It was...not easy to see,” Moira murmured, glancing away and trying to shake the memory with limited success.

“I don't imagine it was. I don't know what I would have done, seeing my two students so at odds with one another.” The Moshae shook her head at this, undoubtedly trying to clear her thoughts. “Is there something you needed, Pathfinder? Or did you simply come to speak with me?”

“Paaran Shie stopped me on my way in and mentioned something had happened at Resistance HQ since I've been away. I was kinda hoping you'd know what it was, or could give me a better idea of what to expect when, _if_ , I go there.” The Moshae seemed almost stunned by the question, though regained herself after a moment, and when she did so, there was a strange glimmer in her eyes. A knowing, almost amused expression that Moira had never seen from her before.

“It would do Evfra well to see you, I think,” the Moshae answered enigmatically, though her lips curled into a bemused smile. “And I'm afraid I know less than Paaran. She and Evfra are old friends, and he tells me less than he tells her – or rather, what he allows her to pull from him over drinks at the Tavetaan.”

“It's...hard for me to picture Evfra drinking at the Tavetaan,” Moira admitted, barely able to hold her laughter in for the image growing in her mind's eye.

“It does not occur often, and not when most would be awake to witness it, surely,” the Moshae added, the curve of her lips sly.

“Thank you, Moshae. I guess I better go face the music at the Resistance then,” Moira sighed, raking a hand through her hair.

“Of course, Pathfinder. Stars and skies guide you.” The Moshae's gaze was fixed firmly to Moira's back until she disappeared, and Moira never saw the amused shake of her head before she set back to work examining a remnant artifact.

–

Moira lingered just outside of Resistance headquarters for a time, even stalling for time by speaking with Jaal and other members of the Resistance. Jaal had waved her away after a time, though to his credit it had been when he'd been receiving a call – a call from his mother, she unintentionally overheard. The thought made her smile, though it was a sad smile, ultimately tinged with the memory of her own mother who had died back in the Milky Way before they'd even left for Andromeda.

She shook off the sadness, intent on her objective despite her rapidly-increasing heart rate. Most angara paid her no attention whatsoever when she finally stepped inside, though a few looked at her and exchanged glances. Moira could only imagine that the story of Akksul and Jaal had made the rounds, and that she'd not intervened despite a gun in Jaal's face.

Evfra's office seemed to loom in the distance, but he had been why she'd come back to Aya in the first place, she reminded herself. Feelings or no, she had to at least meet with him before she left, and putting it off would only make it seem all the more insurmountable. So with a deep inhale Moira steeled herself and walked into Evfra's office as nonchalantly as she could muster. Evfra was seated at his desk, his eyes poring over his datapad as several lieutenants worked at consoles nearby, though he lifted his gaze to her, presumably when he heard the door open.

“You asked to see me,” Moira began, hands joining at the small of her back. “So here I am.” Her tone sounded more arrogant than she'd intended, though she saw the cross narrowing of his eyes and the hardening of his expression whenever she came into the room before he stood.

“Indeed I did, and do you know _why_?” he asked sharply, the angara stepping to the front of his desk and leaning the backs of his thighs against it.

“I've been asking around all over Aya, but no. Can't say that I do,” Moira answered with a shrug, her arms crossing over her chest.

“You let Akksul pull a gun on my _best soldier_ and did _nothing_ ,” he answered harshly, and despite her best efforts, Moira winced away from the intensity of his gaze. She swallowed as she considered, though quickly recovered.

“Yes, I did,” Moira bit back, green eyes dark and venomous. “And do you know why that happened? Because the Roekaar were left unchecked. I _told_ you they would be a problem-”

“You know I can't afford to pull my men away from their posts. The kett would retake Voeld or Havarl or run roughshod wherever they please!” Evfra's nostrils flared as he argued with her, and Moira's jaw clenched.

“If you'd helped get rid of the Roekaar in the first place, we could have coordinated with you against the kett! Jaal would _never_ had been put in that position!” Moira's hands had fallen to her sides, taut and angling back by her thighs. “And what happened here? Paaran mentioned _something_ , but wouldn't tell me. What is it?” Moira's gaze was hard and unyielding, and for once, Evfra glanced away from it.

“The Roekaar tried to take over the Resistance, to take it out from under me, but they've been stopped.” His shame was evident in his posture and the lines of his face, even as he'd turned away from her probing gaze.

“You wouldn't have had to _worry_ about the Roekaar here if you'd just listened to me!” Moira continued, her anger shifting to something resembling regret. Perhaps she ought to have stopped there, but her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. “You're so consumed with handling everything on your own you can't even _conceive_ of the idea of getting help from someone else. Newsflash! You're not the only one who lost people, Evfra. Both my parents are _dead_ , my only brother just woke up from a coma and is still bedridden, and one of our arks is _still missing_. Our people don't even have a _home_ yet-”

“You three! Get out!” Evfra barked, his eyes trained on the angara somewhere behind Moira. “ _Now_!” Moira heard hurried footsteps, though it was not fear or intimidation she felt at being left alone with Evfra; in point of fact, she couldn't quite place _what_ it was she felt...

“You come in here as though you have the answer to every problem, but what have you brought with you? Roekaar who think I don't do enough to confine you on Aya or across our planets, a band of rogue exiles who take and plunder whatever they like without consideration. I can't _afford_ to have my attention divided, and you are the root of it all, _Pathfinder_.”

Moira could hear her heart beating in her ears, her chest warming – not with affection, but with shame. It hurt to think that he was right, that she and her people had only fragmented the angara's efforts against the kett, but his were points she could not readily counter. Worse still was the knowledge that, despite everything, she was still attracted to him; she could only imagine his derisive answer if she were foolhardy enough to convey her feelings.

“Yet I...,” Evfra's voice, a great deal quieter now, trailed off. “I cannot bring myself to blame you, Pathfinder.” The fact that he wanted to _burned_ her, though, and she recoiled – or rather, tried to. Somewhere amidst his monologue he'd crept closer, and his hand had curled gently around her wrist, his skin smooth and cool to the touch. “We could not have saved the Moshae without your assistance. You have done more for the angara than most of our own people.”

Moira avoided his gaze, her heart racing and erratic; what was happening? What was he _doing_? Evfra wasn't the type for jokes of any sort, let alone like this, so _close_. Worse was the tone he'd adopted: crisp and clear, strong and certain and everything Moira knew she was not. Everything in his movements and gestures was slow and measured, careful and precise, but she could feel the tremors in his hand against her wrist.

“Evfra-”

“No, Ryder. For years I held my feelings at bay, distanced myself from others to spare myself the pain, and that strategy worked for a time, before your arrival on Aya. No more. Not from you. I respect you too damn much to lie any further.”

When Moira finally worked up the nerve to look up at him, his cheeks were almost purple in...embarrassment? It was something she'd have to ask about later, but for the time being...

“I can think of a dozen regulations warning me against fraternizing,” Moira chuckled, though the seriousness in Evfra's expression sobered her aptly.

“Will you let them stop you?” he asked, tone dark and almost taunting. His hand had slid a few inches further up to rest on her forearm, and Moira's lips twitched as her eyes glimmered tellingly.

 _They haven't stopped me before_ , she had wanted to say, though the admittedly-small distance between them had disappeared, and Moira was rather more distracted by the warmth of his breath across her lips and the cool skin of his forehead against her own. Her hand had settled on his shoulder, fingers dragging lightly against a flared ridge at the back of his neck. His own had delved into her hair, reveling in the light softness it possessed before cupping the side of her neck.

Moira would be hard-pressed to remember who initiated, but the kiss that followed stole her breath until she decided all she needed was his anyway. She even saw a small smile cross his face before he dipped down for another, and then another, until her arms were wrapped around his neck and she'd forgotten the reason she'd come to meet him in the first place.


	16. Chapter 16

Despite all that had happened during their visit to Aya, the Pathfinder team did not remain for more than a day much to Moira's disappointment. Peebee had been contacting her practically every hour, asking when they would go check out what her remnant scanner had picked up, and Drack had pointed out that he'd been waiting a while to head to Elaaden, and if she wanted to prove herself a friend to the krogan, they'd better go soon.

Evfra had found her crew's wheedling almost amusing, and Moira had rolled her eyes before sighing. They would keep in touch – there was still much to discuss – but Moira's footsteps were heavy even after their parting kiss as she left the Resistance and headed for the Docking Bay. The slightly-dazed grin on her lips never quite left her, even once she'd boarded the Tempest, and more than a few pairs of eyes watched her curiously, wondering just what had happened on Aya to make her look every bit the silly twenty-two year old she was.

Within literal _minutes_ of lift-off from Aya, Peebee was at her side, asking about her coordinates and the chance for adventure they provided; Moira ended up letting her give Kallo the nav if only to stop her constant messages, and apparently it wasn't all that far from their current system. What Moira hadn't expected was for Kallo and Suvi both to deem the planet completely bereft of a landing zone, but a simple glance out the window showed why. It really figured Peebee's location was covered in volcanoes and lava, though Moira had a sneaking suspicion the asari wasn't about to give up just because of treacherous landscape.

She'd known it had been a mistake to enter the escape pod when Peebee had gestured for her to come inside, though Drack seemed rather amused than angry. Either way, their destination was set now.

–

Peebee was a lot of things, made Moira _feel_ a lot of things, but exasperation took point by the time they were in Kalinda's shuttle, escaping the wreckage of a planet that was imploding around itself. Moira pinned her asari crewmate with a _look_ that promised they'd be having a conversation once they got back to the Tempest. Or at the very least, that had been the plan before Drack had flat-out told her they were going to Elaaden next or he was going on his own. He explained he'd been _beyond_ patient after losing his scouts on the Archon's ship, after diverting to all the locations where the angara needed help and all the personal missions the rest of the crew had asked of her.

To his credit, Drack had only been minimally angry, though the decision to leave behind his scouts still weighed on her heavily, and after Peebee's _diversion_ , she couldn't tell him no anymore. He'd nodded his head decisively, approvingly perhaps, and the conversation she thought to have with Peebee was set aside for the time being.

Elaaden at first glance reminded Moira of Eos – sandy and dangerous, but the moment they stepped out of the Tempest, she knew why the krogan had decided on this particular planet. The heat had almost choked her, even if SAM claimed life support was functioning properly and working continuously. The sight of the remnant derelict had drawn Peebee's attention, and she'd insisted on coming with them – a decision she claimed she regretted as they headed for the Paradise and met up with Jorgal Strux.

The krogan colony of New Tuchanka wasn't far, but they'd have never made it without the Nomad. Unsurprisingly, the colony's scouts were reluctant to let them inside even with Drack's reassurance, though the scouts did eventually let them inside, albeit with a warning to keep their guns holstered and their noses out of familial areas.

The colony itself was a marvel; building it in the side of a sinkhole had been a brilliant idea, not to mention the engineering and architectural prowess needed to construct it. The reception they received for being linked to the Initiative was...cold, especially when Morda 'greeted' them, though it was less a greeting than a threat. Moira didn't like the krogan leader, but she hadn't been on the Nexus when the leaders had refused to uphold their end of the bargain with the krogan either. There was bad blood there, and she had to at least try to fix things for both sides before giving up.

After another brief talk with Jorgal Strux, they left the colony for a few different reasons – to find the remnant derelict's drive core, to activate the monoliths, and ultimately, to find the vault and hopefully drop the temperature on Elaaden to something a bit easier to tolerate. The heat made things absolutely miserable, and Elaaden's never-ending daylight ensured it was miserable around the clock. Even inside the Nomad things were hotter than was comfortable, but it was only Peebee who actively complained, only to be distracted a moment later by the remnant abyssal that seemed more a thresher maw waiting to happen than anything related to the remnant. Moira tried to keep her distance, though one of the monoliths took her out to Ataraxia where the thing liked to roam.

One monolith down, and Moira decided they may as well head for the derelict ship since it was already so close. She knew Morda had sent some people here to try and blast their way through the doors since they couldn't interface with the tech, but...how had people gotten inside if the front doors had been locked? Peebee shrugged and Drack bolted forward when she'd glanced back to look at them, though Moira headed for one of the side passages to avoid the remnant turrets tearing the scavengers apart. Once they were inside the ship proper, it was much quieter and less crowded, though bots did hinder their path forward a great deal. More than once Peebee had to be nudged or shaken to get her attention or to remind her to keep moving. She would have probably been content to remain for a while to study; the ship had to be more interesting than the monoliths on Eos she'd spent months analyzing.

 _What? That can't be right...the drive core's not here!_ Peebee had voiced their thoughts aloud, though it made sense. If someone had made it inside before Morda's people, then why _wouldn't_ they take it with them? The only problem was finding out who had it, and what they intended to do with it. A trail of flares led them back to the sandy surface where a hull breach had opened the ship to the outside world.

 _SAM, Suvi, can the drive core be traced? An energy signature, radiation_ , something? It took the pair of them only a few moments to detect something undoubtedly emitted by the drive core, something they could track, and Moira thanked SAM for deploying the Nomad at their new location before they followed the nav points to what felt like all over the planet. They found heaps of empty containers, and plenty of angry scavengers who had expected a good haul but received nothing for their efforts.

It took at least an hour of driving and scouring the sand dunes before they found a cave where a lucky band of scavengers had stashed the drive core – or, perhaps, not lucky at all. Moira wasn't even slightly surprised to learn that Jorgal Strux had a hidden agenda, though he was powerless without the drive core on his side. After securing the location, Moira and team visited the remaining two monoliths, both far away away from their location, but essential to the Initiative's survival on Elaaden, if an accord could be reached with the krogan of course.

The vault was huge, but even it paled in comparison to the massive underground structures on Eos; they remained underground for the better part of six hours, fighting off hostile bots and interfacing with remnant technology until SAM declared that they'd activated the vault and it was already setting to work. Compared to the reception awaiting them at New Tuchanka, however, it was a walk in the park.

Jorgal Strux tried to convince Morda of the Initiative's duplicity, but the lack of evidence he provided merely made him look weak, until he and the rest of his cronies were exiled from the colony altogether. What was more, Moira hadn't delved into the remnant vessel to find and take the drive core away from the krogan; she had said as much to Drack after they'd first learned of it, and told Morda when the warlord had proposed a way for them both to coexist. Moira was quick to agree, and for the first time since they'd been to see Kesh on the Nexus, Moira saw Drack smile.

_But before you go, Pathfinder, there's more you should know. The drive core is a major help, but the colony's shuttle was stolen recently – along with our seed vault._

The news hit Drack hard, even in the wake of such a promising victory for his people, and Moira knew even without him asking that they needed to do this. It would help solidify relations as well as easing Drack's concerns – a win-win situation if ever there were one.

–

The very first thing Moira did after returning to the Tempest was head for the showers. Elaaden, while not quite the hothouse it had been when they'd first touched down, was full of sand and high winds, and she ended up finding grains of it _everywhere_. She even had to tend to her armor after coming on-board, SAM alerting her that the fine grains could cause problems later on if left unchecked, especially so for life support and the oxygen her suit generated.

Drack had been in higher spirits than Moira could remember ever seeing him, happily regaling the crew with stories of finding Aroane and dangling over the edge of his own landing zone – even if Moira had decided against dropping him. Their evidence against Spender would prove more effective with a live witness after all.

Moira smiled to hear him as she stepped out of the bathroom, the krogan settled quite contentedly in the galley with Lexi and Liam and even Jaal as captive audience. He caught her eye as she passed and inclined his head, though Moira gave him a tacit wave and continued on her way up to the research room. SAM had informed her the ghost storm tech Raeka had mentioned back on the Nexus was ready to be installed on the Tempest, and there was only the final affirmation before it was fully integrated and ready for synergistic use.

“Gil and I have streamlined the integration process, Ryder. It should be operational within minutes after you give the order,” SAM informed her as she looked over its information console, its specs wholly alien and foreign.

“Do it, SAM. We've stalled long enough – we need to get to Meridian.” Moira's hands settled on the console as SAM confirmed her instruction, droplets of water running down the back of her neck where they dripped from her hair. She'd left her scarf behind as well as the jacket, and she watched SAM's progress as he updated the console.

“Installation complete, Ryder. We are free to contact the other Pathfinders whenever you're ready.”

“Thanks, SAM.” She pushed herself up off the console then, the subtle aches in her feet and shoulders beginning to bother her. “I think I'm going to take a nap for now, SAM. If the crew tries to find me, let them know not to bother me unless it's an emergency.” Moira's smile was shaky considering what might happen to them out in the dark recesses of space, but it was an easy fix with a soft pillow and a nice nap.

At least, that was the plan. Her omni-tool beeped just as she sat on the edge of her bed, and Moira groaned aloud as she let herself fall back onto it, her eyes shutting. “SAM, can you tell who it is?” she asked lazily, her question more a groan than anything else.

“The call originates from Aya, Ryder, Resistance Headquarters. I believe it is Evfra-”

Moira didn't need to hear anything else; the moment SAM said his name she sat bolt upwards, her fingers dashing across her biometric lock before she answered the call.

“Hello?” Her voice came out much more timid than she anticipated, and she inwardly berated herself for sounding so awkward. Still, there was a lot of unknowns between them now; what did their kiss _mean_? Were they in a relationship? Were things casual? Did he think it a mistake and call to tell her so?

“Ryder,” came Evfra's casual reply, and even his voice had her heart racing. “I heard from one of my hescaarls that you accepted his challenge,” he began slowly, and Moira's lips twitched upwards into a small smile. “He tells me you rose to the challenges, far exceeded his expectations. Even managed to beat his record. Impressive.” His tone deepened on his final word, and Moira's cheeks streaked with scarlet as she imagined the look he might give her to match.

“Hey, I'm all about solidarity, especially with my new allies.” She hadn't even noticed the double meaning to her words, though that changed when Evfra let out a low chuckle.

“I knew you were strong, but you are an honorary hescaarl in the Resistance now. I am surprised Jaal did not sing your praises about such a thing.” She detected a hint of irritation when Evfra spoke of Jaal, though she knew it wasn't genuine, or at the very least, it wasn't because he truly disliked Jaal.

“I don't think Jaal was with me when we faced down your challenges, though I _do_ have a scar from where one of the fiends nailed me in the leg,” Moira told him, though he chuckled quietly in response.

“Ryder, I've heard of your intent to go to Meridian,” Evfra suddenly stated, his tone solemn and sobering Moira effectively. “It's swarming with kett, and no one knows what you will find there, not even the Moshae...,” his voice trailed off, and Moira glanced to her side, her anxiety building.

“I can't say it won't be a risk,” she began, steeling herself with a deep inhale. “But we have to go,” she resolved, eyes hard and lips pursed. “The Archon's already been there, and if it really does control all the vaults, we can't afford _not_ to go. Imagine all the chaos if the Archon could control it, or even if he could figure out a way to control the remnant bots.” Even knowing she _had_ to go, Moira's stomach twisted in on itself; it was hard sometimes, toeing the line between her own fears and making sure she exuded confidence so her crew's morale did not dip.

“You're worried,” he stated flatly, so bald-faced it took her by surprise. Her eyes blinked open wide, and she couldn't find the words to deny or confirm his statement. “Facing the unknown is difficult, most of all when others depend on it for survival.” Moira could hear the distaste in his voice, could almost see him grimace from the burden placed upon his shoulders. “But Ryder, if anyone can come out unscathed, it's you. You managed to crawl out of dark space, remnant vaults, _and_ the Archon's ship. I have faith in your survival.” It was a rather profound thing to hear him say, she decided. “Or rather, I _demand_ it. I will not lose another I love, Ryder. Do you hear me?”

“Moira,” she managed through a choked sob, her smile shaky and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “My name is Moira, Evfra, my first name. You-you can call me that now, you know.” It took a few moments for her to compose herself, and despite the distance between them, he felt so very near, as though he'd swept an arm across her back and held her close. “Thanks, Evfra. I-I needed that. But, I, er, wanted to ask.” Her hands fidgeted in her lap as she considered how best to pose her question. “What happened on Aya, between us, are we...? I mean, I'm not all that familiar with angaran customs when it comes to kissing or confessing-”

“We...will discuss that after you return,” Evfra answered quickly, his words practically running together to get out of his mouth all the more quickly. “Don't die out there, Moira.”

The connection cut then, and Moira slept better that night than she had in months.


	17. Chapter 17

Shortly after Moira's conversation with Evfra came to a close, she climbed up to the bridge, intent on getting Raeka and the other Pathfinders on the line before setting Kallo on course for Meridian. Their infiltration would only work if some of the massive kett presence there was drawn off with the ghost storm tech and the Pathfinders' assistance; giving themselves away before they were fully prepared would be a disaster, and Moira was resolved to avoid that.

“Raeka, you there? We've integrated ghost storm. How are things on your end?” The faint orange glow of Moira's omni-tool circled her left arm as she strolled closer to the galaxy map, Suvi and Kallo glancing back in her direction, primed to respond to her order.

“We're here, Ryder,” Raeka answered, Sarissa and Avitus responding with affirmatives as well. “On your signal, we'll move on Meridian.” Moira blanched at that, even if she knew it couldn't be helped. She didn't _like_ going against the Nexus' orders, but they didn't see what she saw, and certainly didn't know the kett or their Archon half as well either.

“Kallo, activate the stealth drive and bring us in. Pathfinders, you're on. Just be careful – we've already lost too many Pathfinders as it is.”

“Understood, Ryder.” It was Avitus who spoke this time, his voice still heavy with the loss of Macen. Moira could see the Pathfinders' ships move through the kett's line of defense, easily garnering their attention and drawing them away from...Meridian? Moira's eyes narrowed at the strange structure, and she inwardly berated herself for thinking it would be a planet of some sort, perhaps even have been the remnant's homeworld.

“Would you look at that...,” Kallo murmured, looking up as they drew closer. Tendrils of scourge seemed to sprout from everywhere on Meridian, and while Moira hadn't fully expected the Tempest to land there with all the hostile kett around, seeing the scourge so prevalent shot down any hope she still might have nursed.

“Look at those scourge formations,” Suvi added, her voice low and full of awe. “Do you think the scourge might originate from here?”

“I guess we're about to find out,” Moira answered. “Kallo, do we have somewhere to disembark, somewhere hopefully away from the kett?”

“Sorry Ryder, but it doesn't look like it. The kett are all over the remnant technology which is where I assume you'll be headed,” he answered with a frown, though it wasn't surprising. They'd known about the Archon's fascination with remnant since Habitat 7. “There's a narrow passage here that looks like it can get you where you need to go, but you'll have to get down there now.”

Moira nodded firmly and headed for her supply locker; it was going to be a rough day, but if they managed to cut through the kett and get Meridian up and running, it would make everything – including all the loss and sacrifices – worth it. Her footsteps were quick and decisive as she headed down towards the cargo bay, Jaal falling into step with her and offering her a slightly-crooked smile.

“You did not think you were going down there without me, did you?” he teased, and Moira's serious expression melted into a chuckle instead.

“I wouldn't dare,” Moira teased right back, and Jaal answered with a throaty chuckle of his own. It was nice, this easy camaraderie they had now; it certainly hadn't been this easy in the beginning. “Drack?” The krogan was leaning against the railing, impatiently waiting.

“Surprised to see me, Ryder?” he asked, his question a little goading though she could tell he hadn't meant it in a derisive way.

“Kinda? Didn't think going to the remnant city would be up your alley,” Moira answered, vaulting over the railing with ease as Jaal and Drack followed.

“You're forgetting what else is down there, Ryder – kett. And I'm damned good at killing those.” His grin was a mile wide, and Moira nodded approvingly.

“No argument here. C'mon. Kallo can't land, so we're gonna have to jump.”

–

“Ryder, this console has no power,” SAM informed her, though before she could react, he continued. “There are two towers nearby that seem to be connected to this conduit. If you activate them, power should be restored to this one.”

“Thanks, SAM. You guys ready?” She looked back at her crew, one of whom was marveling at the technology while the other had his shotgun drawn and in-hand, ready to knock back any kett who dared venture too close.

“I was born ready, Ryder. Let's go.” Drack's voice was more gravelly than normal – perhaps a battle cry had done something to his voice? The thought made Moira smirk, and she hid it well as she turned and led them down the walkway, her footsteps incredibly deliberate. Tendrils of scourge were everywhere on the surface, as was the ferro-fluid that seemed to be ever-present in remnant technology; one wrong step and her shields would fry from the electricity.

“Careful,” Moira whispered, her modded assault rifle gently laying in the crook of her arm. They came across more kett already fighting the remnant, and while it seemed prudent to leave them be, there would still be enemies left standing, and Moira decided she didn't want to be followed. They hurried to their first tower in what SAM informed them was the 'Exploration Sector', though what that meant exactly Moira couldn't have said.

Bots and kett were everywhere, but they were nothing she and her seasoned team couldn't handle. If they weren't in a hurry, Moira would have wanted to scan just about everything. There was _so much_ here...they could spend a lifetime and never scratch the surface of the remnant secrets. Perhaps one day they could send scientists here to study, but until the kett were gone and Meridian retaken, that was but a fond dream.

The inside of the Exploration Tower was filled with remnant, but between Drack's melee attacks and Jaal's tech prowess, they were easily dispatched, including the turret that spit energy shots at them. The console in the tower was worse for wear; attempting to interface with it had shocked Moira to the point of being unable to breathe for a few seconds.

“Console's damaged,” Moira eventually wheezed between inhaling lungfuls of air, the arm curled around her stomach falling back to her side once her breathing returned to normal.

“Ryder, there is a network here. If you activate the other terminals in the correct order, it should fix the malfunction in the central console. You can find the junctions with your scanner.”

“You sure you don't need a minute, kid?” Drack asked, giving her a semi-concerned expression.

“No,” Moira answered, still breathless. “I'll be all right. We can't waste any more time.” Jaal and Drack exchanged a look that clearly questioned their leader, though neither objected as Moira moved to the first console and interfaced. Each console brought online manifested new remnant to fight, but they did eventually complete the circuit and power on the tower – which, of course, drew more attention from the kett.

The trek to the second tower took longer, though only because every step was bogged down by kett rushing to the source of new energy. “Are you _kidding_ me? They brought _fiends_ here?” Moira groaned, already tired and finding it a touch difficult to breathe.

“Ryder, are you well? Perhaps you should stay back while Drack and I-”

“ _No_. Let's just go and get this over with,” Moira insisted, though she could see the concern in Jaal's eyes. She hadn't thought the shock had done any permanent or lasting damage, but maybe once they got back to the Tempest she'd go to Lexi. For now, Moira had to ignore the pain and press forward.

The inside of the second tower was much clearer in design than the first: it served as a science center. There weren't clear parallels for everything they found, but Moira recognized incubators and schematics when she saw them, even without SAM's analysis. “What were they doing here?” Moira wondered aloud, though no one had an answer for her. The remnant were simply too alien to have anticipated, though Jaal pressed a hand to the darkened window of one of the many pods lining the room.

“This is...,” he began slowly, his head dipping down and his eyes narrowing in concentration. “Familiar somehow.” The confusion his statement caused extended to Jaal himself, and he shook his head wordlessly when Moira looked over at him. Another pod only a few feet away was not dark, however, and Moira paused mid-step when she saw what was housed within, her lips parted in a silent gasp.

“What? Were they running experiments on _angara_ here?” Jaal's tone darkened infinitesimally, though SAM answered him before Moira could even process what they'd discovered.

“The word translates to 'blueprint'.”

“I'm getting him out of there,” Jaal finally declared staunchly, though again, SAM interrupted him.

“The being in the pod is not alive, Jaal. Its genetic makeup closely resembles the angara, though there has been extensive genetic rewrite and sequencing. It is likely they created the angara and the vaults to ensure their creations would thrive on otherwise inhospitable worlds.”

Jaal winced at the explanation, apprehension filling his eyes as his lips parted and he fought to inhale a shaky breath. “We were... _created_?” Moira almost didn't hear the question as quietly as Jaal had whispered it, and she approached him to slide a hand onto his shoulder for comfort.

“It doesn't change anything, Jaal,” Moira promised, her heart aching for the angara. It was bad enough to have lost all their heritage to the scourge, but to find that they'd been created by another race? It was mind-boggling in itself, let alone without all the implications of how advanced a race they must have been for such biological engineering.

“Doesn't it? What if they have created us for a purpose?”

“If they did, what does it matter? They're long gone now.” Moira gestured to the abandoned space station around them, and Jaal finally nodded in response.

Moira didn't hear exactly what Drack said to Jaal as she pushed ahead, though when she looked back Jaal's smile had returned albeit only just, and Moira had a sneaking suspicion the angara might very well have hugged the krogan if they weren't in the middle of a mission with enemies about.

Fortunately, the console in the Science Tower worked the first time Moira interfaced with it, though she'd been skittish and had stood a little further from it on the off-chance it decided to shock her system again. As it was, needles seemed to poke her lungs with each labored breath she took, and she was beginning to wonder if the shock to her system earlier had indeed done more damage than she thought it had. If it was incredibly damaging, though, she was sure SAM would have notified her already.

“There. The central console should be functional now,” Moira breathed, grimacing from the sharp pain to her abdomen that followed.

“Would it be easier if I carried you, Ryder?” Drack teased, though her chuckles left her breathless and in pain.

“Probably, but once we clear the central station, we can finally leave and I can get checked out.”

–

All was easier said than done, of course. The spike of power had inevitably drawn the kett's full attention, and remnant bots fought them every step of the way, and Moira's team had to fight through all of them to get where they needed to go. The central computer was not what they had anticipated, though; this station, Khi Tasira, was not Meridian. It was the core of the station, left behind when the Scourge had been deployed against them. The Jardaan, creators of the vaults and terraforming network and the _angara_.

There were so many more questions now instead of answers. Where was Meridian proper? Who had deployed the Scourge as a weapon against the Jardaan, and why? Where had the Jardaan gone? And what would happen if they were to return, to discover that aliens had commandeered their technology and used it for their own benefit? Moira's head spun, and she had to ease a hand down to the console to stabilize herself.

It had been a bitter fight to leave, but there was nothing to salvage or save anymore. There wasn't even a guarantee they could find Meridian, or even activate it if they did manage to happen across it. And so, despite her initial optimism, Moira was disheartened after returning to the Tempest, especially so as Lexi poked and prodded and ran her scans to determine what physical damage Moira had endured on the mission. Lexi had called her lucky, had warned her that if the electrical shock had lasted even a few seconds longer, her heart would have stopped, or it might even have fried her suit; as it was, some injections and reassurances later and Moira mostly felt back to normal. Her abdomen still twinged from time to time, but Lexi had said such was normal.

Worse than her own physical condition was that the Nexus had gotten wind of Moira's 'adventure', and she'd briefly glimpsed the phrases 'breach of protocol' and 'insubordination' in the message Tann had sent, ultimately demanding she and her team return to the Nexus for appropriate reprisals. To Moira, the risk had been worth it, even if Meridian hadn't been what she thought; insight into the cluster and the Jardaan was valuable, and she hoped at least one of the leaders on the Nexus could understand.


	18. Chapter 18

Moira hadn't waited for any of her crew when they landed on the Nexus, though a few civilians did wave her over and speak with her before she had a chance to head for the tram and the Ops Center. She made a brief detour to Kesh first to discuss all the information they'd accumulated on Spender and his unsavory activities, and once they had all their ducks in a row, Moira went to the comm specialist she'd entrusted with the scrambler. Addison had clearly wanted to give Moira a piece of her mind at first glance, but Moira had spoken first, and a few moments later, they had Spender in lock-up with Drack and Kandros listening to his 'defense'.

As tempting as it was to drag Addison for ignoring Spender's blatant abuses, the Initiative couldn't afford to lose one of its leaders now – not with the kett breathing down their necks and and everything up in the air because of Meridian. At the very least Moira was glad to hear Addison own up to her disregard of Spender's activities, though it was incredibly doubtful she'd make any reparations even if Moira were to ask or demand them. When it came time for sentencing, Moira had run low on patience and sympathy; Spender had fucked over the krogan and the entire Initiative, and wasting resources on keeping him in prison on the Nexus was better than he deserved.

 _Exile, I think_ , Moira had said unflinchingly, arms crossed over her chest. _I wonder how long he'll last out there with the exiles and the kett._ Her tone had been entirely unamused, eyes cold; he had sent the krogan away with practically nothing, and now he would be given that same 'opportunity'. Once Spender had been escorted out and Drack had thanked her with a low chuckle, Kandros and Addison exchanged glances. It was time to discuss her little venture to Meridian, Moira realized grimly, though at least dealing with Spender had given her a little more confidence beforehand; it was doubtful the Initiative would have found out about his illicit dealings without her.

Kesh was already waiting inside the Pathfinder Lounge with Tann and the other Pathfinders, and what Moira expected to be a shanghai about her disregard for her 'orders' turned into something else entirely.

“We were wrong, Ryder,” Tann admitted, hands folding behind his back.

“Though we don't condone all you did to stir up the kett,” Kandros cut in. “You’ve made us a target, and we just aren't equipped to deal with a full-on battle, let alone a war.”

“I'm less concerned about the kett than this Meridian, the _actual_ Meridian that can conceivably control the vaults in the cluster,” Addison added.

“Can you find a way to locate Meridian, Ryder? Has SAM thought of anything?” Kesh asked directly, and Moira glanced away from the pointed look.

“If we return to Khi Tasira, we may be able to map Meridian's location via its journey through the Scourge,” SAM informed them, and while Kandros shook his head Tann nodded with a sniff.

“Very well, Ryder. Go and find us Meridian, but take care with the kett. You have my permission.” Hearing Tann give his 'permission' always rubbed Moira the wrong way, but she inclined her head in understanding regardless. The Pathfinders had to be accountable to _someone_ , she supposed, even if Tann was stuck behind a desk all day on the Nexus and likely didn't have as good a grasp on the Initiative's tenuous hold in the cluster between the kett, angaran relations, and remnant technology.

“Ryder, got a sec?” It was Sarissa who pulled her aside, though Raeka and Avitus were also lingering nearby. “When you find Meridian, tell me – _us_. We want to be there to help if we can.” Moira smiled at that, and nodded.

“All right. It might be a while though.”

Kalinda waved off her concern, and Raeka and Avitus both wished her luck before Moira decided to head to the Hyperion – both to view the last of SAM's encrypted memories and to see her brother who was still recovering.

The memories thus far had been interesting certainly, but none had shocked her like the one of seeing her mother on her supposed deathbed, only to discover her father had sealed her in cryogenic stasis. Ellen Ryder was _alive_ , albeit still frozen and riddled with disease; Moira had swallowed once SAM finished showing her the memory, and she staggered a couple of steps before she ended up on the floor, eyes wide and breathing shallow – worsened only by what had happened on Khi Tasira.

“Moira, are you all right?” SAM asked gently, and though it took several seconds, Moira eventually nodded.

“I just...never expected that, SAM. It's a lot to process.” Worse than knowing was being unable to get Ellen out of cryo, not without a cure for her disease. “Where is she?”

“Here on the Hyperion, though your father registered her under a false name – Elizabeth Reilly,” SAM answered easily, and Moira smiled shakily, wiping away a few rogue tears as she pushed herself back to her feet.

“I have to go tell Scott,” Moira insisted, though SAM reminded her of the logs available in the Pathfinder's Quarters. Remembering that made her pause, and Moira decided she may as well have a listen before bounding away to tell Scott their mother was still alive. The good news was soon outweighed by the bad, though. Moira listened with rapt attention and increasing dread as she sat at her father's console, learning about 'Reapers' and what had happened to the Milky Way. It explained a great deal, but all the people they left behind... It was entirely possible they were dead now, and every planet they'd ever seen had been decimated.

“SAM, has there been any successful transmission to or from the Milky Way since we arrived in Andromeda?” Moira asked, leaning back in her chair, a hand lifting to her forehead.

“Negative, Pathfinder, though that does not mean no one survived,” SAM offered, and Moira appreciated the effort even if he was likely incorrect.

“I know you probably are already, but I want you to monitor any traffic or signals in the Milky Way we can pick up out here; see if there's anything you can connect to, or if it's all gone.” Her lips dipped into a deep frown as SAM agreed to her request, and her smile didn't reappear until she saw Scott, finally up and walking and scanning stasis pods.

“All right, what's going on, Sis?” Scott asked, looking her over with a raised eyebrow.

“You remember I told you Dad kept logs and encrypted memories, right?” Moira began slowly, Scott nodding in reply. “Well, this isn't Elizabeth Reilly, Scott. It's _Mom_ – Dad had her placed in cryo the same day we visited her in the hospital.” His eyes widened impossibly, and he turned swiftly to look at the pod in question as though it might offer answers.

“You mean, she's...alive?” Moira could hear the tremble in his voice, and stepped closer to him, offering him a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, but she's still sick.”

“So she needs to stay in there,” Scott reasoned, his head drooping as he sighed quietly.

“For now, yes. But we'll find a cure,” Moira promised, retracting her hand and instead leaning her head against his shoulder warmly.

“Heh, you sound like Dad,” Scott chuckled, though his expression swiftly changed from amused to angry. “Why the hell didn't he tell us? I mean, I _know_ he liked his secrets, but this was _Mom_!”

“Does it really matter? We know she's here now, and once we get a cure, we can bring her out. We can be a family again.” Moira lifted her head, the memory of losing her father on Habitat 7 still aching. She didn't blame Scott for being angry with him, but he hadn't been there in the beginning either. Moira had shouldered so much alone...it was a relief to have Scott back, to have _her own mother_ not quite within arm's reach. Perhaps inevitably, her thoughts drifted to Evfra, and just as she willed herself to stop blushing, Scott turned to her.

“I...should be going. A Pathfinder's work is never done,” Moira spoke hurriedly, though Scott could sense something was up; his arms had crossed over his chest, his weight shifting from one foot to the other, and the knowing glint in his eyes was amused.

“Yeah yeah. If I stand for too long Harry'll probably nag for me it anyway,” Scott responded, shaking his head and hiding his smile as he looked back at his sister. “You be safe out there, okay? And thanks for checking up on me, and telling me about Mom.” Moira nodded, her smile sincere and burden light for once in a long while; they hugged loosely before Moira returned to the docking bay, still trying to wrap her ahead around so much change and knowledge in such a short amount of time.

“Ryder,” Jaal called to her as he exited the Cultural Center, offering her a short wave and a smile that was a little large even for an angara.

“Jaal,” Moira greeted, an eyebrow lifting as she waited for him to say what it was he wanted to say.

“I thought perhaps we could stop on Aya for a bit, before returning to Meridian,” he explained. “I think the distraction would help the crew, and you yourself are partial to it, are you not?” he queried, though he possessed the same, knowing glint she'd seen in her brother's eyes.

“Aya's beautiful,” Moira admitted wistfully, heaving a quiet sigh. “Sometimes I think I don't ever want to leave, if I were allowed to stay indefinitely of course – which I'm not.” The vesaal existed for a reason, after all, and Moira would never want to supplant a deserving angara who had managed to survive Voeld or Havarl.

“Still, we are allowed to visit, and I'm certain we'll be welcome.” Again, Moira detected a certain implication to Jaal's words, though before she could ask him about it, he continued. “My people are very curious about what we discovered on Meridian, and hearing about it from your lips first-hand would help, I think.”

“Well, then I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?” Moira grinned, her tone teasing as Jaal laughed.

“No. I suppose you don't.”

–

It shouldn't have been surprising, being shanghaied the moment the Tempest landed by Aya's big three: Paaran Shie, the Moshae, and Evfra himself. Moira had barely even made it down the ramp before she saw them assembled, watching impatiently as Jaal followed and her crewmates disembarked and scattered to their own respective destinations.

“Ryder, we've learned of your journey to Meridian; Jaal has sent us a great deal of information, but I thought it would be prudent to ask firsthand.” It was the Moshae who began abruptly, the woman forgetting her niceties when such a major scientific discovery had happened under her nose. Moira glanced back at Jaal who simply smiled in turn, though she wasn't angry; she'd never had any intention of hiding what they'd found on Meridian from the angara, especially so given their findings.

“I don't know if I can tell you more than Jaal has, but I'll try,” Moira answered with a shrug, though at the very least SAM might have been able to offer insight Moira lacked. Her gaze remained firmly on the Moshae until Paaran spoke next, though she could see the stark, bright blue of Evfra's skin from the corner of her eye and forced herself not to dwell on their last meeting. Their incredibly pleasant last meeting that still made her heart race.

“We've a secure room in my building-” Paaran was abruptly cut off, however, and Moira couldn't quite stifle the splash of red that flooded her cheeks when she turned to look at Evfra who'd so seamlessly interrupted.

“No. We're going to the Resistance – it's more secure, and I can at least trust my men to keep their mouths shut.” His words held implication, as though something scandalous had happened with Paaran's aides and liaisons, though to her credit, the governor simply sighed and gave Evfra a grudging look, a mirthful glimmer in her eyes.

“You might have waited until I finished to contradict me, Evfra, but so be it. Jaal, Ryder, please come to the Resistance with us. Your discoveries on Meridian have...understandably complicated our understanding of our history.” Moira felt the need to point out – _again_ – that she had likely no more answers than the angara, but she nodded nonetheless. It would be a long afternoon, made even longer by virtue of Evfra's presence that she could neither wholly ignore nor pay proper attention. It was maddening, and the focused, intent gaze he leveled on her did little to help matters.

If any of the others noticed her nervous fidgeting or the near-constant state of her scarlet cheeks, they took care not to mention it aloud.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic sexual content; please be forewarned!

The meeting at Resistance Headquarters dragged on for hours, the five of them poring over every scrap of information Moira and her team had managed to glean from Meridian before they'd left. SAM had been asked multiple questions over the course of their meeting, mostly from the Moshae, but the AI was always happy to assist in any data reconstructing and offering solutions that weren't always apparent to the rest of them. He was also the source of all scans and physical data retrieved from Meridian – the quality of air, data on the Scourge, snippets of information about the Jardaan that weren't too encrypted for him to crack with their limited vocabulary of the ancient language.

More than once, however, the Moshae had posed questions to SAM which he could not answer; it had clearly frustrated the Moshae, and sensing the tension, SAM had offered to speak to the AI they had recovered from Voeld. It had refused to speak to the angara, though it had taken an instant liking to SAM when Moira had first encountered it; if anyone knew more about the Jardaan than the five of them or SAM, it was that ancient AI. Unfortunately, even with a great deal of coaxing, the AI seemed ignorant of Meridian.

The Moshae had sighed heavily then, thanking SAM for trying even if their efforts had been fruitless. The meeting seemed to disintegrate then, and Moira followed the Moshae out with Jaal on her heels. They had a quick conversation before the Moshae returned to the repository, and then Moira was left to her own devices. It was rare to have a free moment at all, let alone on Aya: Andromeda's veritable paradise amidst all the fighting and difficulties elsewhere. For once she could breathe without reminding herself to pick up quilloa seeds for Eos, or to stop by the repository to drop off a newly-discovered artifact for Avela. Most angara she passed now didn't even look up from their conversations, though some did recognize her as the Pathfinder and offered her a nod or a wave in tacit greeting.

Moira ended up spending a great deal of the afternoon at the Tavetaan, drinking with Liam and Drack and trying to pry the formula for angaran nutrient paste from the bartender. It was the most carefree she felt since she'd first settled Eos, when the task of settling planets to be their new homes had been proven achievable; Moira didn't know if she could overcome _every_ obstacle Heleus would throw at her, but she thought she'd done a fair job so far – with all the outposts, a successful alliance with the angara, and finding all but the quarian ark. Even with all her victories, though, there had been loss and failure, and there was _so much_ left to be done. Liam noticed when Moira's gaze fell into her glass, the alcohol now warm from how long she'd held onto it.

 _Don't look so serious, Ryder. This is your time to unwind! Just take a breather. Relax._ Liam had smiled at her then, his boundless optimism inspirational if a bit exhausting. Moira had nodded at the time, as if to say that she was trying, but it was almost impossible not to think about what would come next. She'd have to go back to Meridian, track its journey through the Scourge, and then _get_ there all while trying to evade the kett and not die in the process. It would be a challenge, and she gulped down the rest of her drink in grim anticipation.

The sun was dipping towards the horizon when she received a ping from her omni-tool, alerting her to a message she'd just received. The vast majority of the time she ignored them – she was usually dealing with Pathfinder business on the Nexus or on a mission – but there seemed little point in delaying until she boarded the Tempest again, especially if it were from someone on Aya who needed something from her before she left the planet.

In a way, she wasn't _wrong_ , but she'd never received a message from Evfra that directed her to his own personal home instead of Resistance Headquarters. Somehow he'd talked Paaran into giving her permission to visit the residential area, though he made it pointedly clear that she wasn't to venture from the main path and his home. He'd hardly said a word to her all day, though when SAM had mentioned the ancient AI might be of use, he'd harrumphed and declared it would sooner erase itself from existence than help the angara.

She didn't blame him, of course. They hadn't talked about their kiss at all – hadn't had a proper talk since she was last on Aya – and so it was hard to gauge how to speak with him, especially with so many others in close proximity. The message he sent hadn't mentioned a time, so Moira waited only a short while before following his directions; she half-expected the gate guardians to give her grief when she passed through, though Evfra had likely intercepted them before they'd had a chance – he was incredibly thorough.

The residential areas were even more crowded than the industrial center Moira was used to, though that made sense given the angara's communal families. Many eyes were on her as she looked for the symbols that marked Evfra's house, and she was admittedly hesitant once she reached it; her heart pounded in her chest as she triple-checked the symbols before swallowing and sending Evfra a message that she'd arrived. His home was significantly smaller than all the others Moira had seen thus far, though it understandably took less space to house one man than a family of twenty or thirty.

The thought made her frown. Evfra still hadn't confided in her the details of all that he'd lost prior to joining the Resistance, and she had to wonder if he ever would. Somehow, it was doubtful; the pain of losing her own parents – or _thinking_ she had – proved intense all on its own. She couldn't imagine how much worse it had been to lose several people at once, or to be left entirely alone to trudge forward with such a heavy burden.

Her frown had deepened by the time she noticed the door unlocked, and she made her way inside slowly, pausing in the small foyer that branched into several different rooms. His home lacked any sort of decoration beyond the color on the walls or the sparse furniture, but a little further in she did spy a large window which looked out over Aya – over his charges. She could imagine him standing here late at night all alone, staring out the window and bogged down by the heaviness of his duties. A small couch had been placed opposite the floor-to-ceiling window, though it took but a cursory glance to see that it likely had been used only a handful of times.

She'd always known he was intensely focused on his work to the exclusion of everything else, but this was extreme, even to her. Moira approached the window then, her smile a sad one as she peered outside; she couldn't see the people down in the industrial district, but she could see the colorful roofs spread out like the plumage of a bird in flight. Perhaps against her better judgment her fingertips pressed to the glass, and as she gazed outside, she noticed a blue shadow hovering just in her periphery; she turned, unsurprised to see Evfra leaning against the threshold and watching her attentively, arms crossed over his chest.

“You have a beautiful view,” Moira informed him, offering a small smile as she dropped her hand to her side.

“I do,” he agreed with an incline of his head, though his gaze was firmly on Moira as he spoke.

“So what am I doing here, Evfra?” she asked, though her tone was light and as far from accusatory as she could muster. “I doubt Paaran was easy to convince to let me back here, even after everything.”

For a time, his expression was inscrutable; he simply gazed at her steadily, Moira wholly unused to the seriousness of his expression without the disdain or hostility. It made her slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't look away, couldn't force herself to do so when this tacit exchange somehow seemed important.

“Sit, Ryder. I promised we would discuss everything after your run on Meridian, did I not?” Evfra gestured to the couch as he spoke, and Moira was surprised he'd even remembered – she certainly hadn't expected him to be so forthcoming. Her smile grew slowly until she nodded at him, her gaze softening as she took a seat and angled herself sideways to better see him. There was no way of knowing if he'd remain where he was or if he'd join her, and she wanted to be able to see him either way.

“True,” Moira eventually answered. “Though most people conveniently forget promises like that. It's hard to talk about, so they don't even try.” Her hand slid across the back of the couch as she spoke, her right knee bending and her foot settling in the crook of her left knee.

“I do not shy away from difficult conversations, Ryder,” Evfra stated almost crossly, as though offended she would think of him in such a way.

“I know, and I'm not complaining,” Moira answered easily, catching his eyes with her own. “Like I said, I'm just a little surprised.” Her answer seemed to satisfy him, enough so that he quietly sighed – Moira was only lucky to have caught it thanks to the silence – and he finally crossed into the room, his gaze firmly forward even as he settled next to her on the couch.

“As am I,” he murmured crisply, his gaze eventually turning on her. “You are not what I expected.” It seemed almost difficult for him to say, but Moira couldn't help smiling at the supposed compliment. “It is...easier to speak when I have anger to hide behind. To be distant, to protect myself.”

Perhaps she shouldn't have, but her hand moved from the back of the couch to his hand reassuringly, her own noticeably dwarfed by his. The movement caught him off-guard, and she saw his eyes widen for just a moment. “You don't have to say anything,” Moira told him gently, her fingers curling around his. “You already mentioned this.” He didn't have to spill his guts to her by any means, though she wanted to ensure he knew he had the option if he ever chose to take it.

“You are important, Ryder,” Evfra said abruptly, pinning her in place with a solemn stare. “To your people, to _mine_ , to... _me_.” His head was shaking almost imperceptibly, and Moira's heart sped when he physically turned towards her, his free hand cupping over top of her own. “I don't want to ignore what there is between us.” He sounded almost pained to admit this, and Moira idly began to wonder if he thought she was going to insist they go their separate ways because of politics or regulations.

“Good,” Moira smiled, though her answer seemed to surprise him. He blinked at her, a little wide-eyed, and Moira's heart threatened to burst at the relieved, genuine smile that crossed his lips before his hands dropped her own and instead dragged her closer. She heard him inhale raggedly before he kissed her, and a surprised, little sound echoed from the back of her throat in response; that same sound twisted into a quiet groan as his hands roved across her back, her own sliding up his chest where she felt a faint rumble.

She took the opportunity to breathe in quickly when he pulled away for a moment, their foreheads brushing as his hands settled at her waist and her side, his thumbs curiously outlining the dips and falls of her skin just beneath her shirt. Moira looked up to catch his rather heated gaze, and grinned before pushing up for another kiss, this time catching Evfra off guard and sliding her tongue into his mouth without ceremony. She felt him startle against her, his thumbs stopping their movements as she tasted him slowly, meticulously. His mouth was hot, yet the taste of him was cool, not unlike drinking cold water too quickly; for a time, he was too shocked to react beyond allowing her to roam, and she took the opportunity to trace across his tongue and his teeth – the latter admittedly sharper and thinner than a human's. Fortunately, he did not remain idle long; his hands gripped her waist even more tightly as his tongue swept against her own and caused her to gasp from the delightful shivers that raked down her spine.

His tongue chased her own back into her mouth as his hands moved to her belly, splaying out gently across her shirt before deciding the article of clothing was a hindrance and seeking the warm flesh underneath. A flash of color burst across Moira's cheeks and down her neck at the unexpected touch as well as a quiet yelp from the back of her throat, her heart racing and something tight twisting just below where his hands had settled. Evfra seemed to notice the color that fanned out across her skin, and their kiss came to a final, excruciating close as he nipped at her tongue and she caught a glimpse of the sly, almost crooked expression he wore.

She didn't even feel him tip her back until she was suddenly lying horizontal on the couch, Evfra easily tossing her scarf to the side and watching the trail of red on her skin as it settled down her neck. He leaned his head down, his teeth biting at the side of her neck before his lips sucked a trail up to her ear and down again; Moira's skin flushed even hotter and she even _moaned_ aloud, one of her hands lifting to cover her lips. She was abruptly reminded of his hands, still hot and curious against her navel, when they moved upwards, ticking across her ribs until he came across her bra and paused, clearly uncertain. She could feel his brows furrow against her skin, and though Moira loathed to speak while feeling this way, the only other option was to unhook it herself, and her hands were trembling far too badly for that to be feasible in the slightest.

“It...hooks...in the back,” Moira breathed, doing her best to help his questing hands by lifting herself up slightly off the couch. It unfortunately proved something of a challenge for Evfra in this state, as well as his joined fingers, and Moira knew even before it hit the floor that she would need to get another from the rough treatment it had endured. She gasped sharply and arched upwards when his hands returned to her chest, however, tracing gently over her breasts until he had a notion to _squeeze_. He paused in his motions at the sound of her voice, Evfra even pulling back to look down at her. She could have laughed at the almost _guilty_ expression he wore, as though he thought he'd done something wrong, but Moira shook her head in an attempt to reassure him.

“It-it's okay,” she wheezed, her breasts throbbing. He paused for a few seconds longer before determining that she wasn't lying. He kept his attention firmly on her breasts, now bare as he pushed her shirt up but didn't discard it – not yet. They bounced and swayed with each gesture of his hand however minute, and by sheer accident, he discovered how sensitive her nipples were by brushing against one without meaning to; the tightening of her body and the small cry that followed was impossible to ignore, however, and Moira gasped as he tugged and teased one, though his expression changed into one of surprise when he saw the peak tighten and harden under his touches.

She hadn't even noticed how one of his knees parted her legs until it pressed against her sex firmly, her groan loud and unmistakable even amidst her smaller, breathy ones as he continued to toy with her breasts. He used this knowledge mercilessly in the next several moments – one of his hands diverting from her chest to instead edge past the hem of her pants and underwear to feel the slick seam of her mound until it parted around his probing finger. She jolted at the touch, and even Evfra groaned lowly at the sensation.

Her body was taut now, tightening and flushed and heated until she could think of nothing but Evfra's hands and mouth as they worked against her skin, but it only grew worse when Evfra leaned his head down. He laved his tongue across her breast, one of his fingers sliding past her lips and against her core until her head fell back and a needy, little mewl spilled from her lips that even a seasoned whore would have been hard-pressed to duplicate. The tipping point was when Evfra's hips shifted to help distribute his weight over top of her, and in so doing pressed a rather firm, sizable _bulge_ against her leg. She'd wondered before about how the angara...coupled, though hadn't been so gauche as to directly ask. Now, however, it seemed she was about to find out.

Evfra _growled_ at the contact, the sound low and dark and full of implication. He caught her nipple between his teeth and bit down with care before releasing her altogether, his hands shaking against her waist as he guided her thighs around his own and hefted her up, his legs shaky. Only then did Moira manage to peek an eye open, glancing down where their torsos converged; she guided her shaking hand to his groin, Evfra letting out a surprised groan at the unexpected touch as she slid her hand beneath the fabric of his pants. His cock was hot in her hand, its girth almost too much to close in her fist, and she caught a patch of skin underneath her hand; a natural depression was present between his hips, a slit opening to reveal his shaft, presumably only when he was aroused. Moira was curious to know more, her control over herself dissipated swiftly as Evfra somehow managed to guide them to his bedroom. 

The bedroom was not far, and was as sparsely decorated as everything else, but Moira could think of nothing but satisfying the intense ache between her legs. She'd discarded her jacket as Evfra led them to his bedroom, her shoes falling behind his back before she settled onto his bed and eagerly pushed off her trousers. Only a few seconds elapsed from when they parted to when he joined her on the bed completely disrobed, but it felt like an eternity as she welcomed him in her arms and kissed him deeply, her lips parting to cry out as he brushed his groin against her lower belly. It was a tease, as were his fingers which probed between her legs, slid past the puffy, outer lips, and circled her entrance carefully, her slick coating his hand.

It would have been easy – _too_ easy – to let him continue this way, but Moira eventually pulled away from their kiss, offering a warm smile to his lusty, confused gaze. She rolled him onto his back slowly, easily straddling his lower torso and faltering a moment when she felt the hardened ridge of his cock brush against her backside. His hands migrated to her waist, and Moira's hands snaked down Evfra's torso slowly, dipping into the ridges where his neck flaps disappeared into his chest. He shuddered and grunted quietly from the touches, and Moira lowered her head to kiss at his cool, smooth skin the same instant she lifted her hips and shifted backward.

It took a few precise movements to gently circle his cock with her hand and guide it between her legs, and she looked back to his face before she started to engulf him; she would never forget the initial look of bliss that stole across his features, but she forced herself to concentrate – angara were thicker than she anticipated, and she had to ease herself down slowly. At first, she even feared she wouldn't be able to take all of him, but with an abrupt sound and movement, he was fully encased inside of her. Despite the relative coolness of his skin, his member was heated, ridged, and thick, and it rubbed her inner walls enticingly, and Moira's head lolled back onto her shoulders before she began moving again.

Her movements were careful and slow, and despite the impatience she could feel in the tautness of Evfra's frame beneath her, he did not complain or thrust his hips upwards demandingly. The friction was maddening, however; Moira tried more than once to create a quicker rhythm, but her hips and her legs were weak and wobbly, and she faltered every time. Somehow, though, Evfra managed to smile, the expression soft and small, and it was only when Moira gave him a rather beseeching look that he began to move his hips. The new movement proved to be too much too soon, though; Moira cried out as she met her climax, and Evfra lasted only a handful of seconds more before trailing after her into blissful oblivion.


	20. Chapter 20

_Pathfinder?_ Moira heard SAM's voice distantly, as though muffled somehow, and when she tried to open her eyes she felt grogginess hold her down for several more seconds. _Pathfinder_ , SAM tried again, more distinct and a little louder.

 _Mm, what is it SAM?_ Moira responded internally, green eyes peeking open before Moira yawned and glanced around the room. It took a few moments to regain her bearings, to remember where she was and why she'd come here in the first place, and she blushed with the sudden flood of memories, her soreness no longer a source of confusion.

 _The crew has been looking for you. I believe they're concerned you've been gone so long_ , SAM informed her. Moira was unable to stifle another yawn as she sat upright, eyes blinking wide as the blanket covering her slid down to pool in her lap.

 _Tell them I'll be back to the Tempest ASAP...or, well, maybe in an hour? I shouldn't be too long..._ Moira's thoughts trailed off, and as she glanced to her side she wondered where Evfra had gone. She groaned quietly as her feet met the floor, her lips twisting in a small flinch before she stood and subsequently knelt to grab her scattered pieces of clothing.

 _Understood, Ryder._ Moira was grateful SAM hadn't brought up her activities of the previous night, though he had to have been fully aware of her relationship. With a wince, Moira pulled up her panties and then her pants, her thoughts drifting to the warm shower on the Tempest she'd undoubtedly be having once she returned. For now, though, she would be content with dressing and finding Evfra – and seeing if their _liaison_ changed anything.

She supposed she should have been surprised to hear him speaking in another room, though his voice was quiet, a likely attempt not to wake her. After pulling her shirt over her head, Moira made her way towards him in what appeared to be a den of sorts – it housed a great many books as well as an impressive computer and communications console. It was one of the few rooms she'd seen that didn't seem as though Evfra were ready to move out on a moment's notice, and though she took great care to traipse quietly, Evfra looked back towards her as she approached, his expression calm and even content.

“Get those reports to me before the day's over,” Evfra turned back to his console before disconnecting, and though he made to stand, Moira had already approached to hover next to him.

“You've been busy,” Moira remarked, Evfra letting out a quiet grunt of breath in affirmation.

“Kett movements indicate they're up to something, and we must react accordingly,” he began seriously, though his expression softened after a few seconds. “But I did not mean to wake you,” he told her, even as Moira waved him off.

“You didn't,” she promised, offering him a smile. “SAM did. I guess my crew finally noticed my absence.”

“Hah,” Evfra almost laughed, his arms reaching around Moira's waist and dragging her down into his lap. “Took them long enough. It is very reassuring.” His voice was a little darker and sarcastic then, and Moira turned to face him, her hand idling along the side of his face.

“It's not like we're in the middle of a war zone,” she reminded him. “We're on Aya, and if I need help here, then I shouldn't be Pathfinder. They're great out in the field though – you don't need to worry.” She could see his anxiety in the taut lines of his pursed lips and the wrinkles around his eyes, and much to her surprise, his eyes slid shut and he allowed his head to fall into her hand.

“It is impossible not to,” he insisted quietly, a little terse, though Moira knew enough to realize it was irritation with himself, and not her. “I hate that I am confined here while you're out there fighting kett.” His arms tightened around her as he spoke, and Moira lowered her head until their foreheads brushed.

“But you're here, coordinating your people against them. How incredibly selfish would I have to be to drag you away when your people need you?” Moira had intended the question to be light and humorous, but Evfra's eyes opened in response, the light in his eyes darkening. His look sobered her, and the tips of her fingers idled along the edge of his neck flap. She almost thought to apologize, but the same moment the inclination occurred to her, one of his hands snaked up across her back to cup the back of her neck and guide their lips together.

Moira sighed quietly at the kiss, eyes slipping shut as her hand rounded to the back of his head and held on firmly. It was a short kiss despite how heated it was, and despite herself, she couldn't stifle the rush of heat that pooled in her belly. “I enjoyed our time together, Moira,” Evfra murmured, his large fingers toying with the wild strands of her hair. Her breath caught to hear him say so, though she supposed it wasn't a very far stretch, given how she was currently straddling his lap.

“Me too,” she breathed, trying to remind herself she needed to get back to the Tempest instead of tempting Evfra back to his bed.

His chuckle was low and knowing, and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before guiding her up and off of him. “Good. And once all this Meridian business is done, we'll spend more time together.” He was resolved, and Moira nodded her agreement but even then, she had no real desire to leave.

–

They shared a farewell kiss by Evfra's front door after she'd collected all her clothing, and then they left together – walking as close as they dared without drawing undue attention. The Resistance was buzzing with activity, though given Evfra's earlier concern about strange kett movements, Moira supposed they really couldn't be too careful.

For all SAM's insistence that the crew worried for Moira, no one was there to greet her when she boarded; in fact, she didn't even _see_ anyone until she was on the bridge, ready to depart Aya for Khi Tasira. Once Kallo confirmed their new destination, Moira swiftly made her way below deck for that shower, but even with the warm water and the steam, the soreness in the backs of her thighs and between her legs lingered – as had several marks on her skin. She hadn't seen them earlier, but when she stepped out of the shower and chanced a glance in the mirror, she'd paused, eyes wide.

Her neck and chest were positively _riddled_ with bruises, and she blushed to remember how she'd acquired them; no doubt if Evfra saw them he'd be proud of his handiwork. It took her several minutes to work off her blush and to return to her quarters, Moira settling gingerly into the chair at her desk to sift through her ever-growing list of emails. It would take a while to get back to Khi Tasira after all, and though more sleep was admittedly tempting, there were more things she needed to finish.

“Ryder?”

As with earlier that morning, SAM's voice startled her, and Moira glanced over at the small, holographic version of SAM node where it sat on her desk.

“Yeah, SAM?”

“May I ask about your relationship with Evfra?” His question made her eyes widen, and she abruptly stopped typing to give the AI her full attention.

“You...want to know about that?” Moira kept her voice purposefully quiet, and she imagined if SAM had a head, he'd be nodding.

“The only other romantic relationship I have been privy to was your parents,” SAM explained.

Moira sighed quietly, instantly knowing the flight to Meridian was going to take even longer after this conversation.

“All right, SAM. What do you wanna know?”

–

As with their last run on Khi Tasira, the Tempest could not land properly, and Moira jumped with Cora and Vetra at her back. The remnant structure was curiously lacking in kett or bots, however, and as they made their way to central command, Moira felt the hair at the back of her neck stand on end.

“This is weird,” Cora murmured, the biotic holding her shotgun perhaps a little too tightly.

“Seriously,” Vetra agreed. “Where is everybody? I doubt the kett just packed up and went home.”

“Just stay alert,” Moira answered them, stopping to interface with a nearby console to open the doors. It was unlikely the kett could spring a trap on them here since they were unable to interface with remnant technology, but if anything, the Archon was resourceful and a right pain in the ass – if he could find a way, he'd use it. The command console was easy to find, and Moira approached it almost warily, as though it might come alive and attack. “SAM, are you ready?” Moira's hand flattened on the console's ever-shifting surface, her omni-tool glowing to life.

“Interface complete. Extrapolating data...confirmed.” A holographic map filled the air above the console, a marker for Meridian flying from Khi Tasira as SAM mapped it along the Scourge. “We have the location for Meridian, Pathfinder.”

That was the last thing Moira heard before she blacked out, something slicing almost physically in her mind. The pain and suddenness of it was intense, and Cora knelt at her side with wide, worried eyes as Vetra hailed the Tempest, demanding an extraction and alerting them of Moira's condition.

 _Dammit Ryder. Not again!_ Cora's voice echoed in Moira's ears, but everything was...fuzzy. Her limbs were leaden, her thoughts sluggish, and sleep...sleep sounded so incredibly...

With the same suddenness as when she blacked out, Moira's eyes flew open as she breathed in sharply, several coughs punctuating the motion. She pointedly ignored the blood that stained her glove as she tried to stand with Cora's help, the biotic's words utterly jumbled to Moira's ringing ears.

“What happened?!” Cora and Vetra demanded at the same time, though Moira shook her head mournfully.

“I...don't know. SAM won't answer,” Moira replied. “But we...need to get to the Tempest.” Moira's steps were uneven and slow, but by the time she got anywhere near the door, it was shut – _locked_ even. “Shit.”

“Can you even interface without SAM?” Cora asked, clearly concerned.

“I guess we're about to find out.” Vetra and Cora exchanged a look, though it was the only option unless they wanted to die in the remnant bunker.

Moira's first attempt literally _burned_ her hand, and Moira cried out when her focus was interrupted, falling to her knees and trying to ignore the pain that seemed to emanate from everywhere. Her second attempt was better, more focused – she even saw the door start to open – but any deficit in her attention shut down the interface abruptly, and she felt a stream of something warm and metallic slide down from her nostril to her lip.

“Ryder,” Vetra began slowly, taking a step to approach. “Take a breath, please. You can't keep doing this to yourself.”

 _I can't stop_ , Moira wanted to say. _Everyone's depending on me._ She refused to consider what would happen if she lost; the loss of life was too much, and Moira forced herself back to her feet, her jaw grit and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Moira almost didn't believe it when the door opened through what seemed like sheer force of will, but she didn't dawdle; Cora and Vetra ran to catch up to her, and both helped her walk forwards when she faltered, their arms under her shoulders to lend her support.

What she hadn't expected was for the Tempest to have landed on Khi Tasira, or for her crewmates to be waiting, worried and uncertain.

“Ryder! Goddess, you look like death warmed over,” Lexi cringed as she approached, her scanner setting to work almost instantly.

“Ryder, what happened? Why were you stuck in the bunker?” Jaal was the one to ask her, and she glanced away from him as she leaned a little further on Cora and Vetra.

“My connection to SAM was severed,” she announced with a shake of her head. “I-”

“You died again,” Lexi frowned, her diagnostics worrying.

“ _What!_ Ryder, how many times is that now? You've really got to stop-”

“Do you think I _wanted_ to die, Liam? Do you think it's fun?” Moira's tone was dark, and Liam looked properly ashamed of himself.

“Ryder! We just got a call from the Nexus – the Hyperion's been breached!” Kallo came running from the ship, and the news fell heavily on the group.

“Breached? What you do mean _breached_?” Cora asked pointedly.

“The kett,” Kallo breathed, his eyes blinking rapidly. “They got access to SAM node, and to your brother, Ryder. Captain Dunn told me so herself.”

“Shiiiiiiiit,” Drack voiced everyone's thoughts, but Moira's heart was in her throat – stifling her breathing and the scream that desperately wanted to be let loose.

“They want Meridian, and now they have Scott and SAM to control it,” Moira eventually offered quietly. No doubt they were on their way now, and even if they got to Meridian as well...

“How are we going to fight them? We don't have any warships! None of our ships have guns, and our shields are only supposed to handle space debris,” Suvi pointed out, though Cora responded to her, and then Peebee to her. It was a big, round, circular argument, and Moira tired of hearing it after dying and feeling like shit when she'd woken up in such a nice place.

It was rather a surprise that she managed to hobble away from the group without their knowledge, though once she began interfacing and focused on Scott – whose pod had been damaged, been in a coma, been confined to the med bay, been forced to learn of their failure in Heleus and their dad's death while still in his coma – it was somehow easier. Her heart _ached_ to think of him in the Archon's care, and she breathed almost easily when the console activated remnant ships: a whole host of them.

She turned to her friends after interfacing, their conversation dying down. “We can't defeat the kett by ourselves,” she told them flatly. “We all have friends and allies across the cluster, but we're not throwing them at the kett. I'll make the remnant do that. But this...this is a fight for our _home_. For our _future_. I'm not about to let the kett take that away.”

–

It would take a while to get to Meridian proper, and much of that time was spent in the med bay, being fussed over by Lexi and thinking of more people to ask in preparation for taking Meridian from the Archon. However tempting it might have been to ask Evfra personally, Moira had asked Jaal to do it – she didn't trust herself not to fall apart or to tell him everything about what happened, and he'd already confessed to worrying about her. She couldn't bear to make him worry even more.

“Heya, Ryder?” Peebee peeked her head into the med bay – undoubtedly to stay out of Lexi's reach – and Moira looked up at her, her smile pained. “There's a pissed-off angara on vid-call waiting for you. I _was_ gonna let him stay in the comm room, but Suvi and Kallo gave him the bridge so you guys could talk privately.” Moira swallowed and nodded, and Peebee disappeared for half a second before glancing back in. “And, uh, Ryder? You have to tell me _all_ the details about that, but not now. Later. Y'know, when the kett aren't fucking everything up.” Peebee winked rakishly as Moira shook her head, but Lexi cleared her to go and Moira didn't want to keep her pissed-off angara waiting.

Instead of climbing up the ladder as she normally would have done right outside the med-bay, Moira sauntered down to the cargo bay to use the lift. Her steps were slow but measured, and she steeled herself for what would undoubtedly become a tirade of epic proportions before the doors to the bridge opened and Evfra let out a relieved sound. “You can't stay out of trouble for a single day, can you?” he asked pointedly, though instead of blushing, Moira looked away, her frown deep as she fought her tears away.

“The Archon has my brother, Evfra. He's going to use him and SAM to control Meridian, and then...well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you what happens then.” Evfra's expression twisted into something utterly inscrutable, and she wished desperately he were physically there with her.

“Then you have to defeat him,” Evfra stated plainly, as though it were patently obvious.

“Hah, easier said than done,” Moira snorted, shaking her head.

“Ryder,” Evfra began slowly, though he leaned back and glanced in either direction before speaking again. “Moira,” he continued softly. “I would place our peoples' fates in no one's hands but yours. You will succeed, I know.” She hadn't expected him to be so reassuring, but she appreciated it deeply. “The Resistance will aid your cause.” He then added, “I'm personally coming to oversee the mission.” Knowing she would see him made her feel better, and she did nothing to stifle the spreading of a smile across her face.

“Thanks, Evfra,” she murmured, and he inclined his head, undoubtedly poised to end the call lest it continue. “I love you,” she quickly added, catching him off guard and coloring his cheeks a darker blue.

“And I love you, _taoshay_. We will see each other soon, but for now, you have an Archon to kill.” She nodded at his words firmly before he disconnected the call, and she realized her flagging confidence had been bolstered.

–

Moira hadn't expected things to be easy, but she also hadn't anticipated the entire kett _fleet_ waiting for them when they crossed into the Saajor system. She visibly tensed at the galaxy map console as she stared down their ships, the remnant ships appearing behind the Tempest to help bolster their position.

To be honest, Moira couldn't even remember what she said to the Archon once their communication came to an end; for the first time in a _very_ long time she'd been driven by fury, so angry and determined to end her foe she hadn't even wanted to waste time speaking to him – except for Scott. His screams made her heart race, and her jaw clenched when he tried in vain to reassure her he was 'fine'.

“Ryder...,” Kallo's voice trailed off as he waited for her instructions, and Moira's hand tightened around the handle above the galaxy map.

“The Scourge,” she finally stated enigmatically, Suvi and Kallo exchanging glances before she explained. “The Scourge is attracted to the remnant, right? We use that to our advantage – the remnant occupy the kett, tangle them in the Scourge, and we can slide past them to Meridian.” Kallo seemed a little skeptical, though he didn't argue; there was no time for hesitation now. If they didn't move, Scott would be dead and Meridian lost.

And Moira _refused_ to let that happen.

“Follow the Hyperion, Kallo,” she commanded at the helm, the salarian directing the Tempest to where the Hyperion had disappeared moments earlier.


	21. Chapter 21

Moira had anticipated another construct like Khi Tasira as the Tempest descended into Meridian, but what awaited on the other side had her eyes widening and lips parting in surprise. There was an entire _planet_ and _ecosystem_ within, full of clear blue sky and plant life and...were those _architects_ flying around? She heard Suvi gasp as well, and she imagined Kallo would have too had the gravity not suddenly shifted and thrown Moira off her feet.

“Inverted gravity...inverted gravity,” Moira heard Kallo say as he reconfigured the Tempest to adjust, It took only a few moments before she was able to stand, and she looked back outside: trying to discern where the Hyperion was.

“We need to land, Kallo. The Archon'll be headed for Meridian's control center – and we need to find it first.”

“Scans detect an underground vault, Ryder,” Suvi informed her, fingertips hovering over her console's screen. “It might be easier if you deployed in the Nomad.” For all the kett that they had fighting in orbit and left in tangled pieces on the Scourge, there were still tons of kett ships and shock troops waiting for them. There was no way the Tempest could handle an attack from them.

“All right, I'm going. And Kallo – keep her safe until I get back.” Moira smiled in the salarian's direction, and he inclined his head in agreement.

“Be careful out there, Ryder. Who knows what the Archon's capable of,” Kallo warned, and Moira's smile turned grim before she headed down the hallway and made her way down into cargo.

Most of her crew waited anxiously down there, and more than a handful of gazes turned towards her as she approached. “We're going down in the Nomad. Liam, Jaal – you ready?”

“You're kidding, right? We're gonna kick the Archon's ass!” Liam's enthusiasm made Moira feel a little better, though she certainly didn't expect a clap on the shoulder from Jaal.

“You've done well, Ryder. Now let's go and see this through.” Jaal leveled a look down at her, and Moira smiled gratefully up at him; if someone had predicted this outcome of their friendship the first day they met, Moira wouldn't have believed it.

“When the Tempest finds a safe place to land, we could really use the rest of you to guard our backs,” Moira glanced towards the others who hovered a little farther away, all seemingly a little miffed they hadn't been chosen for her personal team.

“You got it, Ryder. Just stay safe down there – and try not to die again,” Cora added a little slyly, and Moira chuckled once before nodding.

–

The descent to Meridian was incredibly bumpy, and Moira winced more than a few times before they were ready to move forward; Suvi and Kallo had combed across Meridian for a nav point so she knew where to go, and they'd finally provided one. The only problem was that there was a whole army of kett waiting between them and their destination, and they weren't going to let them pass without a fight.

Fortunately, at the first kett barricade, several allies seemed to appear out of thin air; Kandros and one of his many strike teams bolstered their flank, and Moira saw more than a few Resistance vessels in the air, taunting the kett ships there and even clearing some of the path ahead.

“Ryder, go! We've got this covered,” Kandros told her, leaning out of his position to shoot and then reloading his gun.

The Nomad pushed ahead, mowing down a few kett in the process; Moira forced herself to remain intensely focused on her goal – if she failed, she wanted to at least know she'd done her best. Though, she supposed if she failed she'd be dead, or worse, turned into a kett; remembering that steeled her resolve further, and another barricade further up was completely bypassed as she pressed down on the gas completely. There wasn't _time_ to deal with all these kett, and more than that, all their calls for assistance was paying off – even without her there, she could hear the gunfire. The kett couldn't turned to shoot on the Nomad with her allies shooting their backs in the process.

The entrance to the bunker, however, was another story. The kett were beyond counting, and Moira certainly couldn't interface while being shot at. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered – she had to interface without SAM. She'd proven she could do it in Khi Tasira, but it had taken quite a toll on her. It was with grim resolve that she pushed forward, her radio coming to life several times as Kandros drew closer and even Reyes appeared on the line, offering his support from Kadara and the Collective. The best jolt to her morale was hearing Evfra shouting orders to his men; she turned abruptly when she heard his voice, though didn't see him until he was already at her side, taking cover and offering a wry smile.

There was another reason she couldn't fail, she reminded herself.

“Go,” Evfra told her, inclining his head. “We'll take care of the kett, and follow after you to keep your flank safe.” Had it been any other time, Moira might have joked that _of course_ he wanted to save her flank for himself, but she doubted very much he would appreciate the humor now of all times.

“Got it. Liam, Jaal! I have to interface; watch my back.” The console glowed almost tauntingly, but as Moira laid a hand down on its ever-shifting surface, it hummed to life without much difficulty. Her eyebrows furrowed as the main doors opened, and she wondered whether it was her familiarity with using consoles before that had made it so easy, or something else. There wasn't time to wonder now; she all but ran past the open doors and down the eerily-empty corridors, nothing but benign bots present to lead her through the remnant maze.

There were more kett down here, but they were easily dispatched compared to the Archon himself: somehow connected to Meridian's controls and taking over its power with each second. Fortunately, SAM and Scott were able to assist in an admittedly limited capacity.

“SAM, Scott? How do I stop him? What do I do?” Moira pleaded across her comms, though the Archon continued to create bots in the immediate area that proved rather irritating and distracting.

“If we can disrupt his neural uplink, we can stop him from accessing Meridian,” SAM told her quietly, though Moira was still fuzzy on the details.

“And how do I do _that_ , SAM?” Moira asked through grit teeth, her grip on her assault rifle tightening.

“There are several consoles in the room, Ryder. Interfacing with them should disrupt the Archon.”

“It also distracts him when he has to make more bots,” Scott offered, though Moira didn't need to see his face to know he was wincing and holding back the pain.

“Got it. Just let me get to a console,” Moira murmured to herself, though the bots didn't make it a simple task in the slightest. Worse yet, a seemingly-bottomless gorge stood between her and one of the consoles, and Moira silently cursed under her breath. “Scott, there's a gap here that I can't jump across. Is there any way you could make a bridge?” She felt awful asking him to do more than he already was, but if she didn't then all their efforts were meaningless.

“I'll try,” Scott promised, and Moira vowed then to take him to the Vortex and buy him as many drinks as he wanted once this was done.

“Ryder!” It was Jaal who suddenly shouted, and Moira looked up just in time to see an architect crawl out just beneath the Archon.

“You've gotta be _shitting_ me,” Moira cried out in alarm, running to take cover as her previous position was targeted.

“Ryder, I have highlighted the positions of the terminals you'll need to access,” SAM told her helpfully, though Moira was admittedly a little distracted by the hulking monster not five feet away from her.

“Not a great _time_ , SAM,” Moira wheezed, though it was a second later that she heard platforms being raised and Scott sighing in relief.

“You should be able to get to the console now,” Scott told her. _Fuck it_ , Moira shrugged her shoulders, rolled out of cover, and ran; the architect's subsequent attack nicked her back and knocked her off her feet, but she'd made it to the other side, and that was what mattered.

Thankfully, the cocktail of meds Lexi had prepared before they'd gotten to Meridian were working wonders; Moira scarcely even felt the pain, and landed a few shots in a nearby bot before beginning to interface. It was harder than before with her focus so fractured, but the Archon's shriek that followed made it all worth it.

Everything after that turned into a hazy, almost dreamlike sequence; SAM and Scott proved indispensable in aiding her, and Moira developed a rhythm of evading the architect, shooting bots, sprinting across makeshift bridges and jumping gaps, and interfacing when she was sure she wouldn't get shot in the back. Peebee and Drack appeared not long after she'd managed to interface with the second console, and Cora and Vetra not long after that. With their full group there to aid her, Moira found it a much simpler task than before, though the architect did have eyes only for her which proved immensely irritating.

And then...the Archon was dead. He'd screamed as he'd tried to pull his connection to Meridian away, but he'd ended up on the ground instead, unmoving and unblinking, and Moira had stared unflinchingly at his corpse before running to Scott. “We-we did it,” Moira breathed, her arms under his shoulders and his head to help prop him up. He coughed violently for a few moments before groaning, his brown eyes opening and turning towards her warily.

“Ugh, I feel like shit,” he told her pointedly, and Moira snickered.

“Well, I guess it fits since you look like shit too.” Scott tried to laugh, though it ended up as more coughing fits, and Moira instantly sobered. “Sorry,” she murmured quietly. “Can you stand up?”

“I...I think so,” he answered, though she had a steadying arm around his torso and held more of his weight than even he did – insisted on it, really. “You don't have to do that, Sis. I can hobble out of the bunker on my own.”

“Uh-uh. Pathfinder's orders, Scott. You...you did good today. Thanks.”

She wanted to hug him, to bury her face in his chest and cry for all that she'd endured and all that they'd lost, but the Archon was dead now. Meridian was theirs. There were still the kett to contend with, but the day was theirs.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been over a week since Moira had visited Aya, and in that time Evfra heard nothing but troubling reports concerning the kett. Their movements were off and unpredictable, showing up in sectors they'd never paid any attention in the past, and Evfra couldn't make out their true motivation or plan – and that made him entirely uneasy. He knew in his gut it was to do with Moira, though; he'd read horrifying reports from Jaal about what she and the AI had had to resort to on the Archon's ship, and if he thought for a single moment said AI had taken any enjoyment in killing his human partner, he would have neutralized the threat without flinching.

Fortunately for SAM, Evfra had spoken with him on several occasions, and unlike the AI Moira had recovered from Voeld, it had proven incredibly helpful. He'd been tempted several times to share the information with Moira and SAM to see if they had any insight Evfra and the Resistance lacked, but doing so jeopardized the more covert operations his men were performing, and as much as he trusted Moira and SAM, he couldn't risk the security leak.

That didn't stop him from thinking about her, though; in truth, he'd been able to think of little else since her departure. Their time spent together had been eye-opening and even more pleasant than he could have predicted. Work proved a good distraction from the memory of her warmth and the softness of her skin, and even in his office now he had to force himself not to color from the more lascivious moments they'd spent together.

“Commander!” One of his lieutenants flew into his office without so much as a knock, and Evfra's eyes lifted sharply; it had to have been incredibly important. “There's major kett activity in the Zheng He system. We think they're targeting the aliens' Nexus.” Evfra froze at the man's prediction, though there was nothing else of value all the way out there; it _couldn't_ just be a coincidence...

“Evfra! Jaal's on the comm – says it's urgent.” Another of his people hurried into the room, his data sphere glowing and enlarging until Jaal was visible, his expression grim.

“Jaal! What's going on? We've received reports of kett activity in Zheng He-”

“The Archon has taken the human's ark, and has kidnapped Ryder's brother. We believe he plans to control Meridian through Scott and SAM since we have its true location now.” Evfra was silent for one, two heartbeats after Jaal finished.

“And you want us to help,” Evfra finished for him, and Jaal looked as though he'd been scolded.

“Please, Evfra. Controlling Meridian would be good for the angara as well as the aliens; think of all the things they've done for us.” Jaal's voice grew firmer and more convincing as he spoke, though Evfra never had any intention of ignoring his plea.

“Don't beg,” Evfra chided. “I'll gather some squads and we'll meet you there. And leave some kett for us to kill,” Evfra added, Jaal chuckling in response before offering his thanks and cutting the line.

He'd wanted to ask how Moira was handling things, but not in front of his subordinates – even if rumors about them were already flying across Aya more quickly than even he'd anticipated. “Don't just stand there,” Evfra ordered, a quiet growl edging into his words.

–

Evfra had no idea how the _Moshae_ of all people had learned what they were doing, though she resolutely refused to stay on Aya if she could help. The journey felt longer than it was, though Evfra found some comfort in the idle banter of some of his subordinates. He was pleased to see Moira again so soon, but the circumstances...were dicey at best. The aliens' ships had no means of attacking the kett beyond the guns their people on-board had, and their shields were made for space debris: not kett weapon fire.

It seemed a hopeless proposition until Evfra learned what Jaal had forgotten to tell him – that they'd somehow gotten an entire retinue of remnant ships to fight for them. The pilot had alerted them to anomalous readings in the Saajor system when they first arrived, and Evfra had glanced over at Moshae Sjefa when she gasped where she stood at the window. “Ryder is something else,” the Moshae murmured almost reverently, and Evfra almost smiled as he agreed.

When they closed in on Meridian, Evfra couldn't help but send a comm signal to the Tempest, hoping beyond hope that someone would answer; to his great misfortune, it had been the asari Jaal had mentioned previously, and she had been reluctant to go and get Ryder for him. Her lips moved a mile a minute, and Evfra felt his thinning patience disappearing all the faster before she finally sighed at his lack of answers.

Seeing Moira was...harder than he anticipated. She looked exhausted and pained every time she spoke, and more than once he wished he could be there with her, offering her his shoulder on which to lean. Her humor was gone he noticed, replaced with desperation and _hurt_ and it physically pained him to see her so lost. He was not so selfish or self-conscious to ignore her confession of love for him, and he returned the sentiment with as much softness and sincerity as he could. The connection cut after that, and Evfra willed his vessel to hurry – Moira needed him and he'd sooner die than let her down.

Seeing the inside of Meridian for the first time momentarily distracted him, as it did the pilot and several angara on board; the remnant remained a mystery, and he could imagine the Moshae living out her days here, trying to uncover the past and secrets of this place. “Follow the Tempest,” Evfra ordered, shaking himself free of his reverie. “Set us down as close to their drop point as you can.” Fortunately, the angara had thought to bring land rovers as well as shuttles, and the second it and his team were on the ground, Evfra gunned forward, picking off any stragglers Moira hadn't gotten.

The bulk of the kett forces were concentrated between Evfra's location and Moira's, and every felled enemy brought him a step closer to seeing her, to ensuring her safety and continued well-being. After a while, that was all that mattered: finding Moira in the chaos of the battle, even as more of her allies appeared and helped him push forward. The sight of her coppery hair had his heart racing, and Evfra closed the distance between them swiftly, only able to breathe properly once he knelt at her side and looked her over to his own satisfaction. Her smile reassured him, and he had to fight the impulse to gather her into his arms when she called for her teammates to watch her back while she interfaced; only then did he realize that Moira _herself_ was using the remnant technology without SAM's assistance, and while a whole host of questions followed said realization, first and foremost he was concerned for her.

Interfacing with remnant technology was difficult even when not being pressed upon by kett, but Moira had the door to the bunker open in the blink of an eye. She looked back at him before she ran inside, his gaze tacitly telling her to _be careful_ before she nodded and darted forward.

Any kett who tried to follow would fall dead at his feet; this Evfra swore to himself.

They'd come too far to lose now.


	23. Chapter 23

Moving through the bunker to the exit was slow-going, but Moira refused to jostle Scott any more than absolutely necessary; worse still, the effects of all the stims she'd taken before the fight were beginning to wear off. The pain she'd been able to ignore while landing on Meridian was coming back with a vengeance, and Moira almost collapsed at one point until Cora and Jaal had offered their combined assistance. Her brother grunted and groaned with nearly every step despite Moira's best efforts.

“We're almost there,” she tried to soothe him, though even the smile he offered her was weak and pained.

A small crowd awaited them as SAM opened the door to the bunker, and Moira offered a wry, tired smile to all assembled – Reyes and his cohorts, Kandros...Evfra. Seeing him made her heart leap, her pain momentarily forgotten, though he frowned deeply to see her poor posture, the dried sweat and blood on her brow. “We did it,” she eventually declared, though the shouts that followed easily overpowered her subdued voice.

Her companions scattered, Peebee wandering over to Kalinda with wide eyes and Vetra sighing when she spotted Sid hovering around Kandros. Evfra took advantage of the tumult, coming closer and peering down at her with a firm, meticulous gaze, worry prevalent in the taut lines around his lips. Scott glanced between them curiously though said nothing, even when Evfra's hand unconsciously reached for Moira's wrist and gently squeezed – as though reassuring himself all was well and she was not a product of his fevered imagination.

“Out of the way!” Lexi may not have been military, but the sea of people parted for her as she honed in on the Ryder twins, Evfra's hand abruptly dropping away as he stepped back and allowed her to examine her patients. “Come on. We'll get you back to the ship until the Hyperion's been retrofitted.” Moira's eyes widened when she remembered that the Archon had dragged the entire ark to Meridian, and she hesitated as Lexi turned with the obvious expectation for the siblings to follow.

“What happened to the ark? Is everyone okay? What about Captain Dunn?” Questions kept coming to mind, but even before Lexi could answer them, Raeka came in over Moira's comm.

“We managed to save Captain Dunn, Ryder. The Hyperion's in bad shape after its crash-landing, but we have Nexus shuttles inbound now that the kett have fled.” Raeka hesitated, as though uncertain whether to continue to the bad news. “The ark will never be space-worthy again though,” she eventually informed them, Moira's face falling. “So we're going to make it a new hub of the Initiative here on Meridian. It'll just take a little time.”

“Thanks, Raeka. And thank Sarissa and Avitus for me too.” Raeka promised to deliver Ryder's message before Lexi turned to them, her expression dark and cross. “All right, all right. We're coming.”

–

The next several hours flew by, Scott and Moira both practically quarantined in the Tempest's med bay as Lexi ran every test she'd likely ever heard. Still, even the fussy asari voiced her surprise that the Ryder twins weren't more banged up or in need of medical attention, though she did order them to sleep for the rest of the night before heading over to the Hyperion. According to the other pathfinders, SAM Node and her father's old quarters on the Hyperion had been mostly untouched by the damage, and they could spend their time there if it were preferable to the Tempest.

At the very least, Moira wanted Scott to hear her father's logs, and see the encrypted memories once he was up for it; his rendezvous with the Archon had set back his healing, but not by much. Harry also wanted to take a glance at him despite Lexi's insistence that Scott was well looked-after.

What Moira really dreaded was having to speak to the Nexus leaders. It was anybody's guess how Tann or Kesh or Addison would react to all that had happened – not to mention what they would do with Meridian now that they had it. Ark Hyperion would make its permanent home here, but Moira was determined that it wouldn't solely be humans on Meridian – or even simply Initiative species. If nothing else, she was sure Evfra would remind her of that, the thought making her smile.

That was perhaps the worst thing about being cooped up on the Tempest; she was utterly cut off from seeing Evfra. She supposed she could have sent him a message or a call, but with Scott nearby, there was a definitive lack of privacy that fiercely reminded her of her childhood. Fortunately, the Ryder siblings were inseparable now because they chose to be. It was nice to be able to check on him whenever she had a chance to, to speak with him; it had been far too long with only the barest amount of contact.

“So,” Scott began slowly, his smile sly and his gaze knowing. Moira narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously; he wore the same expression every time he found out something she’d tried to hide from him, and proceeded to tease her mercilessly until she found something on him and the cycle continued. “That angara on Meridian when we got out of the bunker,” Scott began, though Moira had a sneaking suspicion she knew precisely whom her brother meant. 

“What about him?” Moira asked carefully, almost a little guarded. Her question threw Scott off, and his knowing look disappeared under a subdued, almost hurt expression. 

“I know no one else noticed how he cut through the crowd to get to you, or the physical contact, but I did, Moira. You can’t fool me.” His tone wasn’t teasing or taunting, and Moira glanced away with a quiet sigh. 

“It’s just...we’re keeping things under wraps for right now,” Moira replied quietly, even a touch sheepishly. “I mean, I’m the _Pathfinder_ , and he’s the leader of the Resistance. Any relationship we have is going to have ‘diplomatic incident’ written all over it to Tann or the angara or the Nexus.” Moira sighed once she was finished, and Scott was frowning, his hand reaching for Moira’s before squeezing it gently. 

“Fuck ‘em,” Scott answered simply, shrugging his shoulders easily. “It’s your life, and you’re the one who’s gotta choose what makes you happy. Not Tann, not me, not the Nexus. _You_.” She offered him a brittle smile, and Scott pulled her closer until his free hand looped across her shoulder. “If it doesn’t work, then you don’t have to worry. But if it does, well, people are just gonna have to get used to it. And if they don’t like it, I’ll kick their asses.” Scott’s tone was wholly self-assured despite sitting in the Tempest’s med bay, and Moira outright laughed as he finished.

“Thanks, Scott. It’s honestly kind of a relief somebody knows now in case I need advice,” Moira told him sincerely, pulling away from the makeshift hug and letting his hand go as she sat upright.

“Whatever you need, I’m here, Sis. And I’m not going anywhere this time. You’re stuck with me.” Scott nodded at his own words, and Moira smiled again - she’d forgotten what it was like to have a sibling for a while, and she was beyond glad to have him back.


	24. Chapter 24

Despite its crash landing on Meridian's surface, the Hyperion was remarkably intact; Moira and Scott only waited a few days before they were given the all-clear to leave the Tempest. She could tell her brother was reluctant to return to the Hyperion though; his first time off the ark had been spent in the Archon's company before he was promptly returned to it. Worse still, Scott was enjoying his time on the Tempest – interacting with the crew, getting to know them better... If things had been different, this crew would have been his after all. Even now, it was easy to see how seamlessly he fit into things; he and Gil played poker in the med bay like they were old friends, Peebee came to visit regularly with all the gossip, and Jaal came often to check on him, insisting that the twins were like his own siblings.

“It's not like they're staying here and you're leaving,” Moira pointed out, her condition better than Scott's though not by much. Her statement seemed to catch him by surprise, and the expression on his face brightened at the realization. “And you're stuck with me too,” Moira added slyly, lips swept upwards in a grin. Scott's eyes had rolled playfully, and he squeezed Moira's hand gently in gratitude.

They still hadn't talked much about their original arrival in Andromeda, about what happened to their dad or why they'd left Habitat 7 even if Scott knew the basics; there was more to tell – there was _always_ more to tell – though she supposed with all the free time they'd have on the Hyperion, they could get into everything there, assuming she was given any time to herself. Tann and the other Nexus leaders had arrived the day before, inspecting all the damage done to the Hyperion and standing in awe of the technological marvel that was Meridian.

She and Scott made their residence in the Pathfinder's quarters on the Hyperion, and despite several summons from Tann, Moira remained with her brother, ensuring he had everything he needed. “You don't need to fuss over me,” Scott kept telling her, though Moira ignored his words as she tended to whenever he was hurting and refused to acknowledge it.

“I haven't been allowed to fuss over you for more than six hundred years,” she pointed out with a wry smile, her gaze turning towards him before she approached the bed and sat on the edge. “Besides, it's my prerogative as your older sister,” she added with a wink, laughter billowing from her at the groan Scott let out.

“You should be resting too,” Scott told her with a frown, his serious tone sobering her and making her head tilt slightly to the side.

“I have so much paperwork to do I won't finish if I don't start soon,” Moira told him softly, her tone slightly humorous even as she made no attempt to hide the weariness in her eyes.

His frown deepened into a full-on pout, and Moira chuckled despite herself before patting his knee and standing with a quiet groan of exertion. She was still entirely sore, but she could move however slowly. “Try to take a nap. Lexi and Harry both seem to think more sleep'll do you good.” She watched Scott's eyes roll, but he offered no argument as he closed his eyes and eased down a little further onto the pillow.

–

The hours ticked by slowly, Scott's soft snores scarcely audible above Moira's fingers typing on her father's console. Everyone on the Nexus wanted a play-by-play of the Meridian run in such minute detail Moira couldn't even remember; it was practically a blur in her memory now, fueled by stims and sheer force of will, but she tried her best and asked her crew members if they remembered what she didn't. Some came by to check on their favorite twins, but Scott remained asleep and Moira had allowed them a passing glance before waving them away.

At least, she did so for most visitors who pinged her omni-tool and waited to be let into the room; when it pinged for the fifth time that evening, Moira could barely hold her eyes open anymore, and she glared down at it before opening the message tersely. All the tension drained from her when she saw the name signed at the bottom, and she cast a glance towards Scott before standing and heading for the door.

Technicians milled about quietly in the corridor, checking panels and junctions for efficiency and sabotage, though none paid her much mind when the door opened and she stepped out – nor, for that matter, the angara who loitered nearby, eyes assessing the Hyperion critically and arms crossed over his chest. He saw her movement from the corner of his eye, however, and his expression softened only just as he turned to her, Moira's lips tugging into a tired smile.

“I had never seen your technology up-close before,” Evfra began without preamble, his arms dropping to his sides as he took a step closer, and then another. “I had only seen your ship on Aya, but even then, never so close. It is remarkable.” A compliment was the last thing Moira expected to come from Evfra, and she lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Did you really come to see me just to tell me how much you like my galaxy's technology?” Her arms crossed loosely over her chest, and Moira saw something flit through Evfra's eyes before he glanced across his shoulder.

“Is there somewhere nearby we could speak privately?” he inquired pointedly, and Moira nodded before leading him to SAM node.

“SAM, if you could turn off your sensors for just a few minutes until I leave, I'd appreciate it,” she spoke to the AI, turning from Evfra to look at the glowing sphere in the center of the room.

“Of course, Ryder. I will not infringe on your privacy,” SAM answered easily, Moira letting out a relieved sigh before turning on her heel again. Only this time she didn't quite make it; large, encompassing arms circled around her, holding her tightly, and Moira sighed contentedly as her arms wound around his torso in response.

“I feared for you,” Evfra told her quietly, as though sharing a secret. “I feared that even with my best guidance and assistance you would die.” He shook his head side to side as he spoke, and Moira pressed her head against his chest, able to hear the firm thuds of his heartbeat and even feel a stray current of bioelectricity he inadvertently released.

“I'm sorry I worried you,” Moira answered, her hands soothing his back in small circles. She could have sworn his arms tightened around her, and for a time the pair simply remained locked in their embrace, Evfra's forehead cushioned by Moira's hair. They pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and it was only a single moment after locking gazes that Evfra dipped his head down and Moira stood on tiptoes to meet for a kiss.

Warm and slow, Moira could feel every pent-up concern and desperate fear pouring from his lips; her arms lifted to loop around his neck, and she sighed quietly when his thin, sharp teeth nipped at her bottom lip. Moira could have easily lost herself to this: to his warm embrace, the passionate kisses, the teasing of his teeth and tongue, but a quiet _beep_ interrupted, a strange sound Moira had never heard before.

Their kiss stopped abruptly, and Evfra pulled away only far enough to check his data sphere and mutter a quiet _skkut_ under his breath. “What is it?” Moira breathed, her arms loosening around his neck.

“The Moshae is looking for me,” Evfra muttered grumpily, and the sound of Moira's giggles were abruptly interrupted by another _ping_ on her own omni-tool this time. Her eyes rolled when she saw Tann's increasingly impatient message, and Evfra gave her a knowing look as he pulled away.

“We're just too important, I guess,” Moira tried to lighten the air, the corners of her lips twisting upwards as Evfra's expression softened and he let out an acknowledging grunt.

“I'll come back later,” he told her a bit huskily, and though a rather impressive streak of scarlet stole across her cheeks, Moira shook her head.

“My brother's staying with me. Maybe I can come to you? Are you and the other angara staying on the Hyperion?”

“Your leaders have given us a private section of your civilian quarters,” Evfra informed her, and she nodded with a shaky breath at the information; the memory of their private time together at his home on Aya was almost enough to bring her to her knees.

“I'll visit soon,” Moira promised, her eyes catching his for several seconds before falling to his lips. It was then that Evfra made a sound somewhere between a snarl and a growl, and the kiss that followed was heated and intense, burning away every thought in Moira's head but to revel in it and enjoy.

“You'd better,” he told her tersely, darkened blue eyes boring intensely into her own. With that, Evfra pulled away, but before he was gone, Moira called to him.

“I love you, Evfra. And thank you.” Her smile was sincere, even if it looked rather humorous with her flushed cheeks.

Though the intensity in his expression remained, something in his eyes softened, and he gave her a small smile. “For what?”

“For coming to help,” Moira answered simply, her shoulders shrugging as though it were obvious.

Her inclined his head at her thanks, and turned to leave, though paused before the door. “I love you too, _taoshay_.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic sexual content; be forewarned!

“Ah, Ryder. How good of you to join us,” Tann spoke with a decidedly disapproving, exasperated tone, though the other leaders assembled looked more genuinely pleased to see her.

“Glad you all could make it,” Moira started with an incline of her head, her gaze catching Kesh's and then Addison's for just a moment. “It's been a bumpy ride, but all in all, it was worth it.” No one could contest that, not after seeing Meridian first-hand. “And Kandros, thanks for the support. It meant a lot.” The turian seemed almost startled by her words, though he straightened after just a moment.

“Of course, Pathfinder. Anything to help further our cause.”

“Enough pleasantries for now,” Tann cut in, giving Kandros a severe look before turning back to Moira. “You've done a lot, Ryder. No one can deny that, but now that we have a settled home, adjustments have to be made.” He took a minute to inhale with a sniff before pressing on. “We need an ambassador, someone with experience and influence, who knows the state of colonial efforts and our continued alliance with the angara well enough to make crucial decisions for the future. I would personally nominate Pathfinder Raeka,” Tann offered, though his choice was unsurprising.

Raeka was a good Pathfinder, even more than that she was a good person; if offered the position, Moira had no doubt she would take it despite her own desires. Working with her had given Moira a different viewpoint though; Raeka was the person the salarians and the Nexus needed to remain in the field, assessing threats and potential places for future colonization.

“What about one of our own?” Kandros spoke next, glancing at Tann before looking over at Moira. “Bradley knows the colonial situation better than anyone.”

“Which is why we should leave him to remain mayor on Prodromos,” Addison countered harshly, her eyes narrowed. “But we can't decide this all on our own. We need to extend an invitation to the angara – what about their Moshae?” Moira's eyes narrowed at the suggestion; it was good thinking to want to include the angara, but the Moshae had already been through a traumatic event and had only just reestablished herself on Aya. Moira hated the thought that they'd ask her to shoulder even _more_ for her people.

“The krogan _need_ another voice!” Kesh insisted, garnering everyone's attention swiftly. “I know she isn't well-liked, but Morda is a steady ally now, a strong leader-”

“And completely out of the question,” Tann stated flatly, smoothly interrupting Kesh with a dismissive tone. Moira could see the anger flit across Kesh's face at being interrupted and belittled, and Moira stepped in before the argument could continue.

“They're all good suggestions, but I have another,” Moira stated, Kesh's gaze ripping away from Tann's at long last as her anger slowly began to dissipate. “Evfra, the leader of the Resistance. He can help us keep tabs on the kett, and we may even get his permission to train in the Resistance. We're not fighting the kett alone – Meridian _proved_ that. The angara have been fighting them longer than we have, and I can only see the benefits of training under them, if they'd agree to it. But we have to offer them something too – a hand and voice in government, to help steer the ship.”

Tann brought a hand up to his face, clearly considering, while Kandros blinked in thought. It was the salarian who answered her though. “Would he even accept the role? As you said, Ryder, he's the leader of the Resistance; we can't afford to have it falter or dissolve because we distracted him with other duties.” Tann was ever the pragmatist, but Moira was confident she could convince him it was for the better.

“Leave that to me, Director. If he doesn't want the job, we'll argue more later about who should be the ambassador. For now, I'm tired – I'll let you know in a day or two what Evfra says.” It was only partially a lie, and Moira pointedly ignored the conversation as she left the private room where they'd held their meeting. It was late now, the artificial sun now low against Meridian's horizon, and not for the first time Moira yearned for nothing but to go outside and explore. Even more than leaving the Hyperion and setting off for another grand adventure, however, Moira yearned to spend more time with Evfra – and it sent a thrill down her spine when she realized she was going to do just that.

Part of her admittedly felt guilty, trying to shoulder Evfra with yet more responsibility, but he'd been the leader of the Resistance for years now – he could direct and control from a datapad, and even barring that, there _had_ to be lieutenants who could act as commander for a few days when needed. He'd changed the Resistance irrevocably in the time he'd worked for it, and Moira had confidence in the men and women he led and inspired; for how intense and frightening Evfra could be to those who did not know him, Moira had seen time and again the devotion in those around him. For all that he'd wanted to hold everyone at arm's length, he was remarkably poor at it – the mark of a true angara, Moira thought.

The rooms given to the angara on the Hyperion were among those not damaged by the ship's crash landing, and Moira glanced down at her omni-tool to check the message Evfra had sent her with the floor and room number he'd been assigned. It proved to be larger than the apartments she'd seen on the Nexus, and though it was a far cry from the colorful homes the angara were used to, they were rather spacious. Unlike before where Evfra's front door had opened for her and Moira let herself in, the angara was just inside, waiting for her arrival and gathering her into his arms before she could even blink or process what happened.

The door shut behind her and clicked as the lock fell back into place, though Moira wasn't able to hear it over the cry she let out as her back crashed against the wall. She would admit to her soreness causing her pain, though it was nothing but an afterthought when she peeked an eye open. Intense was too tame a word for how he gazed at her, and she certainly hadn't expected his chest to be bare and readily receptive to her questing fingertips. Her thoughts nagged her to tell him about the conversation she'd just had with Nexus leaders, but the thought never quite manifested onto her tongue. Or, rather, it was never quite _able_ to, considering the fierce kiss they shared; her lips parted seemingly of their own accord, and she'd groaned aloud when his tongue curled around her own.

One of her hands rounded his neck and darted upwards over his skin as far as she could reach, her hand opening and splaying her palm against the back of his skull. There simply weren't _words_ for the cool, crisp taste of his tongue on hers, of the smooth pliancy of his skin against the palm of her hand, and Moira groaned again as her heart began to race and the space between her legs began to throb. A single kiss was all it took to ignite her skin, and Moira's head angled back against the wall when one of his sizable thighs pressed insistently between her own and tightly against her core.

She gasped for breath when his mouth left hers, her hands sliding up and down his torso experimentally as he nosed at her neck, his lips and teeth nipping and sucking on her skin. She breathed his name half a dozen times as his hands slid underneath the leather of her jacket and let it drop to the floor, though at least she'd had the foresight to leave the scarf behind this time. He paused for a moment, his mouth pulling away from her neck as he lifted his gaze to hers and didn't quite manage to hide his small smirk at seeing her so undone already; her cheeks were scarlet, her breath uneven, and he seemed pleased to see the tips of her breasts poking at the fabric of her shirt.

Moira knew it was coming, and she let out a breathy sigh as his hands, large and warm and callused, slid up across her belly and her rib-cage, dragging her shirt with it before before she slowly held up her arms and it was tossed to the floor to join her jacket. Seeing her top half exposed seemed to entrance Evfra for some reason, but Moira was more than happy to slide the palms of her hands up his broad chest until they curled around the base of his neck and brought him closer for a slow, sensuous kiss. Her teeth teased his lips, her tongue darting across the seam but never slipping into his mouth, and Evfra growled lowly at the treatment, his hands rounding her torso and dragging her firmly against him.

The motion made Moira freeze, the friction of her breasts pressed so tightly against him novel and overwhelming and so incredibly _stimulating_ that it forced a moan from her lips, goosebumps rippling across her skin as her eyes rolled back into her skull. Evfra's mouth made its way to her ear by then, nipping at the lobe and laving the flat of his tongue where it flattened into her skull. And just as one of his hands dipped to the curve of her backside and _squeezed_ appreciatively, she let out a sound he'd never heard before. It was breathy and quiet, a desperate mewl for _more_ , and Evfra was determined to coax more of those sounds from her.

Every movement and subtle touch across her body sent heat ricocheting down her spine to pool between her legs, and Moira did nothing to stifle the sounds that billowed from her lips at Evfra's expert command. Her head was swimming in heat and want, and she barely even noticed the change in venue when she realized she was now laying down on a bed; her lips remained parted as she tried to pull air into her empty lungs with minimal success, only belatedly realizing the angara was seated between her thighs, a hand on her navel and his gaze pointedly on her crotch.

“I want...to taste you,” he declared suddenly, the same hand on her navel slipping underneath her pants and pressing between her slick folds. Her eyes screwed shut as a jolt of electricity shot through her, though she would never have been able to say whether it was Evfra's bioelectricity or just her potent reaction to his touch. A large finger dragged slowly up her core, and Moira cried out as a gush of liquid trailed down to meet it; the wetness took Evfra by surprise, and Moira hazily opened her eyes just in time to see him pull his hand from her trousers and take an experimental lick.

At first, he didn't react, instead savoring the taste and assessing, but the look he gave her half a second later, his eyes narrowed and dark and _lusty_...

He ripped her pants down her hips and tossed them onto the floor as his _tongue_ replaced his finger against her sex; Moira cried out and thrashed underneath him, one of his hands steadying itself on her hipbone as he delved deeper and groaned against her soaked, swollen folds. The reverberation made it the entire way up to her spine, and Moira's hips lifted off the bed for a moment before Evfra's hand reacted, straining to get closer to the source of all her pleasure. Several expletives fell from her lips as he continued, her head lolling from side to side until the tip of one of his teeth dragged against something impossibly sensitive.

Moira jolted in place, her torso lifting off the bed, almost completely upright as she let out a loud, high-pitched whine. She could see Evfra's shoulders tighten, discerning this information before dragging his teeth just so and earning another jolt and even more wetness dripping down her thighs. She cried out his name when he began to trace his tongue there instead, and he drew at least half a dozen screams from her before she met her climax and he lapped everything she gave him eagerly.

For a time, Moira couldn't move; her entire body seemingly melted until even her consciousness was gone, but the drag of Evfra's tongue against her was impossible to ignore, especially right after orgasm when she was even more sensitive.

“Ev-Evfra,” she breathed through parted lips, though she didn't think he heard her at first. It took him several seconds to slow him and to glance up at her, a small smile tugging at her lips. When he came closer, her eyes were drawn to the impossibly large bulge pressing against his pants, and impulsively she reached out a hand to cup it. He jolted at the touch with a tight sound mostly cut off between grit teeth, but that didn't deter her; in fact, her hand began to move and stroke his cock through his trousers until his legs threatened to give out and he rolled onto his back at her side.

She frowned at the lack of contact, and though her muscles protested the movement, she rolled over, looking down into his flushed face with a tired smile. “You tasted me,” she began, her hand sneaking down to his crotch and squeezing. “So now I'll taste you.” His eyes furrowed at that, but when her fingers began to pick at the waist of his pants, he helped her ease them down until they had fallen off the side of the bed and she returned to his now-freed erection. If she were in her right mind, she might have thought more about the difference in angara men versus human men, of how his cock was an impossibly light blue to match his skin tone, or of how the ridges had dragged against her inner walls last time.

Her hand curled around it deftly, beginning to stroke slowly at first, then more quickly; she could feel his member pulsing in her hand as her actions sped up, her hand almost too small to reach around its entire girth easily. Evfra, meanwhile, leaned back on his elbows, eyes shutting and mouth parting with quiet grunts and groans as her rhythm shifted. “You don't...have to do this,” Evfra informed her, as though it were an unpleasant task or merely repaying what he'd done for her.

“I _want_ to,” she answered, lowering her head and laving her tongue across the wide tip. Evfra shuddered at the sound of her voice, the wet heat of her tongue against his cock earning a ragged, unhinged sound. Moira couldn't say she was well practiced in oral, but she would try her best – she simply hoped Evfra would enjoy it nonetheless. And judging from the guttural groan that followed when her lips sealed around the head, she didn't disappoint. One of her hands remained to stroke what she couldn't fit into her mouth, and she began to suck.

The taste was not what she expected, but it wasn't unpleasant in the slightest – perhaps it was a hallmark of angaran men? She considered asking later, but for now, it was much more entertaining to watch Evfra's hands tightening and loosening with each bob of her head, her tongue flicking across the ridges before she eased more into her mouth. Her rhythm quickened after a time, Moira attempting to draw his climax from him just as forcefully as he had from her, and he did not disappoint; what she hadn't counted on, however, was being unable to accommodate the seed that spilled into her throat as he cried out a garbled sound and came.

She coughed and sputtered only a couple of times before managing to swallow, his taste heady and potent but still possessing of that same crispness every other part of him tasted like. The knowledge that she'd brought him to orgasm with her mouth sent bursts of heat between her legs, but she ignored that for the time being, her tongue instead wiping her mouth clean of his issue before returning to his now-flaccid cock. The lack of time she gave him was unexpected, and his eyes bulged to feel her tongue again, cleaning and removing all residue of his seed entirely.

What she hadn't counted on was for his cock to harden... _again_. Evfra growled at the feeling even as she pulled away, and he reached forward to grab her wrist and tug her back. Her back met the mattress just as his left it, the angara instead rolling to loom over her; while part of him certainly looked hungry and feral, there was still understanding and concern in his eyes. “Is...this too much?” he asked shakily, his heavy cock gently nudging the skin of her navel as gravity weighed it down.

Moira shook her head resolutely, offering him a smile before he nodded. The fit was almost too easy as he pressed himself inside of her, and Moira moaned wantonly as those same ridges from before pressed against sensitive inner walls that seemed to remember the tight fit. Her eyes fluttered as he slid himself within her entirely, and she could have sworn she heard him curse just before beginning to thrust; she cried out at the friction it created, twisting and coiling low in her belly with so much pressure she felt she might explode. Her breasts swayed with each jerk of his hips, but neither were in any position to last very long after their treatment of each other.

It was Moira's climax and the tightening of her around his cock that triggered Evfra's orgasm, and Moira felt absolutely drenched in sweat by the time he pulled free of her with a quiet grunt, Moira wincing at the feeling of loss and the co-mingled fluids that ran down her legs. She had a feeling she'd be sleeping here, and though it might not have been as comfortable as laying her head on a human's chest, she pressed hers gently to Evfra's, for comfort and closeness if nothing else.

“Evfra?” Her voice was raw and ragged, strained from crying out and moaning so loudly, though it was enough to draw his attention, her gaze glancing back and up as he looked down.

“Moira?” he returned, his smile sincere and his tone inquisitive.

It tore at her, to see him so relaxed and happy and knowing that her question would ruin his mood entirely, but it had to be done. At the very least, their activities had softened him up for her; Moira tried not to chuckle at the bad pun.

“I had that meeting with Nexus leadership before I came to see you,” she began slowly, Evfra's expression turning a bit suspicious. “Turns out they want an ambassador – somebody who knows what's going on in the galaxy and can make good, split-second decisions.”

“And? Does that apply to me?” Evfra cut to the chase, unwilling to be strung along anymore.

“Well, I _might_ have mentioned you'd be a good candidate?” Moira laughed weakly, though the annoyance in Evfra's expression was more prevalent than the anger, thankfully.

“You know I can't leave the Resistance, Moira,” he told her a bit darkly, Moira flipping herself belly-down on the bed to better look at him as she spoke.

“I know the Resistance is important, but you'd still be helping them. It's not a full-time job, or at the very least I think it could probably be done without being physically present. Just think of all the good we could do! Think of all the people, yours _and_ mine, who could live here. Think about how much more the Resistance could do if you allowed non-angara members! I'm not asking you to quit the Resistance, but just...think about it? For me? You don't even have to agree before hearing all the details; I'm sure Tann's got a whole list just waiting to throw at someone...,” Moira's voice trailed off in thought, though a sudden kiss to the forehead startled her out of her reverie.

“I'll consider it,” he eventually acquiesced, and Moira smiled at him before launching forward and giving him a peck on the nose.

“Thank you,” she murmured, settling her head back on his chest as one of his hands landed between her shoulders.

“Sleep well, _taoshay_.”


	26. Epilogue

“Landing Day? You'd think they could have come up with something better,” Scott griped, running a comb through his unruly brown hair.

“What else would we call the day when the Hyperion crash landed on Meridian?” Moira shot back with a grin, adjusting her scarf for at least the third time in the past minute.

“It's just... _tame_ considering everything that’s happened. Nothing in Andromeda was as easy as going in and landing,” Scott replied, shrugging his shoulders when his hair refused to cooperate and setting the comb back down. “I just don't see why I have to attend this little banquet. It's not like _I'm_ the Pathfinder. This is seriously going to cut into my nap time.” Moira turned to her brother with a dirty look, but Scott was grinning, and even chuckled at his sister's expression.

“I think you've napped plenty for one lifetime – for an _asari's_ lifetime. Besides, I know you're looking forward to it. Getting to see the crew again, getting out of this room...,” Moira purposefully allowed her voice to trail off, and she heard Scott sigh in response.

“You're not wrong there,” he muttered, glancing down at his feet. “The med bay was awful with Harry nagging me all the time, but at least I was mostly unconscious for that. In here, when I wasn't asleep I was confined, which was a hell of a lot more often than back then.” Moira looked up to see her brother grimace, and her smile softened as she approached, her hand settling on his shoulder.

“Maybe you'll even be allowed to come with me soon,” Moira told him, and she didn't miss the excitement that sparked in his eyes at hear it.

“Don't tease me! I need to get off the Hyperion, and I _want_ to help.” Scott was pouting at her, the same tactic he used to pull with their mother to get whatever he wanted, but Moira shook her head.

“It isn't just up to me, but I'll try to get you on the Tempest. You don't even need to worry about that,” Moira promised, squeezing his shoulder before retracting her hand altogether. “But for now, the banquet awaits.” Scott nodded at her before the pair fell into step and headed out the door. Moira worried Scott would still need some assistance in getting around, but his steps were even quicker than her own, and he glanced back over his shoulder to grin at her.

“What'cha waitin' on slow poke?” he teased, his smile warming Moira's heart until she had to fight away rogue tears from the corners of her eyes. She doubted she could adequately describe how she felt at seeing him so...light and happy.

“All right, all right,” Moira answered with a chuckle, jogging to catch up to her brother until they linked arms and Moira giggled at her brother's vitality.

The banquet was held in the mess, now cordoned off from the general public, and security stood right where they got off the tram before motioning them to go on in. Scott and Moira exchanged a curious look towards the cacophony they could already hear; no doubt Tann had expected the banquet to be a dignified and upstanding affair, but Moira could pinpoint Peebee's giggling and Drack's hearty laughter from here.

“Sounds like they started the party without us,” Scott murmured, all the more eager to press forward though Moira refused to let go of his arm.

“Nuh-uh. The party can't even _start_ without us,” Moira corrected him, and Scott grinned as they made their way inside.

“Ryder! 'Bout time you got your hump down here,” Drack greeted, a bottle of ryncol in-hand.

“Fashionably late,” Cora offered with a smile, her chin resting on her hands.

“Exactly!” Moira nodded, glancing around the table at her crew – everyone from the Tempest was here, as were the Nexus leaders and the other Pathfinders. Tann looked particularly subdued and gloomy at the opposite side of the round table; it was clear he'd tried to keep order, but Kesh had already wandered closer to Drack and Vetra, and Gil had already talked Jaal and Peebee into a little game of poker once everything was done.

“Are we interrupting?” Moshae Sjefa's voice cut through the noise easily, though instead of looking put-off by the raucous affair, her lips were pulled in a long smile.

“Not at all, Moshae. Please, join us!” A few other angara accompanied the Moshae, though Moira wasn't certain whether they were from the Resistance or were part of her scientific team. Moira half-expected the Moshae to take a seat near her, but the Moshae instead wandered over to Jaal and Gil, the latter of whom asked if she'd ever played poker before. Moira shook her head with a snort at the disaster that would inevitably follow, and looked up just as the rest of the angara dispersed and drew closer, catching a familiar pair of eyes. Her breath caught momentarily, and she offered Evfra a smile as he approached; it wouldn't have surprised her if he sat next to the Moshae and well away from her, but he took the empty seat at Moira's left, his expression nonchalant though the corners of his lips twisted upwards.

“I did not expect this when the Moshae mentioned attending one of your banquets,” Evfra began quietly, his eyes shifting from the Moshae to Jaal and then across most every assembled critically.

“Oh? And just what were you expecting?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, Evfra chuckling in response.

“Something quieter. Your antics could compete with some of our parties,” he informed her, though she sincerely doubted that.

“And is that a good thing?” she asked him pointedly.

“To some,” he answered ambivalently, though his budding smile was practically a smirk. It was then she felt his fingers against her leg, and Moira had to suppress her blush as best she could.

–

Any shred of dignity the banquet once possessed was gone as the night wore on; Gil's poker game had grown in number until it enveloped more than half of the table, and Moira laughed aloud when the Moshae cursed before folding and glaring at Gil as though he'd done it to her on purpose. The mechanic had simply chuckled good-naturedly and asked if she was still going to play the next hand. She readily agreed, her competitive spirit obvious to all those nearby.

Tann had slipped out ages ago, mumbling under his breath and shaking his head at the lack of decorum, but no one missed him or even noticed his departure. Addison had seemed rather rigid and unpleasant until she'd knocked a few back herself, and someone relaxed and even fun took her place; every time Moira glanced over at Kesh, she and Drack were reminiscing, with Vetra adding a few comments here and there.

“I've decided to accept your offer.” The voice broke through Moira's daze, and she blinked over at Evfra, lips parting.

“Seriously?” Her disbelief was evident on her face, and Evfra huffed grumpily before nodding.

“I do not joke, Ryder. You of all people should know that.” His words were sharp, and Moira felt as though he were admonishing her, but he hadn't seemed all that thrilled at the prospect the last time she'd spoken to him.

“I'm sorry! I just...you didn't really seem like you wanted it when I mentioned it before.” His expression softened at her explanation, his hand twitching at his side though remaining in place as he nodded.

“If it will help our people, I will do it,” he told her gently, softly, his voice warm and his breath ghosting across her face like a literal caress of his hand. It sent tremors down her spine, and Moira had to consciously remind herself to breathe before offering him a grateful smile. She couldn't help but notice that he'd said _our_ people, and not divided them into his and hers; it spoke volumes of the closeness they now shared, of how far their alliance had come since rescuing the Moshae which felt like years ago.

“Uh, Moira? You may wanna lay off the goo-goo eyes,” Scott whispered into her ear. “No one here will notice the eyes, but they'll _definitely_ notice if you guys kiss in front of them,” he warned her, and Evfra lifted an eye curiously when Moira's cheeks tinted pink. She'd not anticipated how difficult it would be for them to be so close and be unable to touch, hadn't anticipated how much she'd _want_ to lean against him or press a kiss to his cheek; fortunately, they could at least link hands under the table, her thumb swiping across his skin.

When the banquet finally began to wind down and many of its attendees were slumped over in their chairs half-asleep, Moira and Evfra left together, hand in hand, until such touches were unsatisfactory and his arm instead slid around her waist as they walked. Moira giggled at the contact, and Scott had only watched, his head shaking despite the smile on his lips. It was unlikely anyone saw them, though Scott turned to see Jaal and the Moshae both watching intently, not an ounce of surprise on their faces.

“What a pair, eh?” Scott asked with a quiet chuckle.

“They are indeed,” the Moshae responded, her smile soft and warm and undoubtedly influenced by alcohol.


End file.
